The White Knight and his promise
by Oxza
Summary: He couldn't bare to see her crying and he softly spoke,'Promise me that you won't cry in front of anyone only in front of me' She smiled at him gently and wiped away at her tears, 'It's a shinobi's promise' And she only wanted to see him smile again. Storyline runs through the plot as if Sakura was a part of Kakashi's generation.
1. A shinobi promise

The White Knight & The Queen without a Thrown

.

.

.

It was too late. She had awoken on her own accord to the choking embrace of smoke and blistering heat. She didn't bother to fumble with clothing only reaching for her katana and running through the dojo looking for her uncle. When she couldn't find him, she ran barefoot into the streets to see the scene unravel.

A massacre.

Blood painted the once pristine small village, street upon street. Building after building was burning, how could she have not heard her people screaming? She trudged her breath shaking and slowly raging, who was this monster that had dared to lay their filth on this small village.

The village was much smaller than Konoha with only a population lingering just above fifty people. It usually acted as a trades and traveller stop in the Land of Fire. She'd moved to this village – Aratana Hajimari (New Beginning) four years ago from Konoha sometime after her late parents passing with her uncle.

After her parents' death, it seemed all the years of ignorance had been surfaced by her clan. She was cursed or so she was told, because of her atypical features, almost making her look like an esper. Her clan was very strict and when her mother married out of the clan to a shinobi from Suna who she had gotten close to during the war - they nearly disowned her. They had no choice but to agree as her mother had already been carrying her and didn't want to bring anymore dishonour to the clan with the clan head's daughter being pregnant and not married.

Apparently the pregnancy was a healthy one until her mother's final trimester, complications started to arise. Her mother had gotten seriously ill and had been admitted to the hospital where she had to have an induced labour if she didn't want to miscarriage Sakura.

She was two and a half months early and because of her mother's illness she had soon contracted the same illness. Her parents were watching their own daughter die before their eyes – an innocent child with peculiar feathers of hair the colour of the young cherry blossoms that clung to the March air.

As parents they'd do _anything _for their child – and that's where the witch doctor came into the picture. For the sake of their daughter's life her father was robbed of sight – he'd never see his daughter's milestones, her first steps, or her graduation. Her mother was robbed of hearing. Never would she hear her daughter cry or laugh or hear the loving words of her husband being whispered into her ears.

She had grown to be a happy and healthy child, though there was something extra ordinary about her. She had the most dazzling emerald eyes that would rival the lush green of the Fire country forests. She was impeccably smart and excelled at everything she set her mind too, all seemed to be going well. _Too _well.

She was the black sheep of the clan, where blond hair, honey gold eyes and sun kissed skin were of standard even her father shared these traits. Her cousins often times leered at her for being different and the clan whispered gossip about her – 'She's a demon', 'She'll only bring bad luck', 'A curse'.

Her parents did their best to protect her as best as they could when they were in her presence but they were basically handicapped – no longer shinobi of Konoha (and her father in Suna), and less capable than most civilians. Though when their daughter was in their presence there was nothing said no passing glances or glares just for that fleeting moment she was 'accepted' as she was.

She had an uncle she had become quite close with, her mother's brother. He was next in line to become the Sakaeru (Prosper) clan head, though due to an illness he was made to forfeit this title. Her uncle was slowly losing to a disease that was deteriorating his internal organs, and there was no cure. Everyone in the clan loved him dearly, and had blamed the cause of his illness to be Sakura. He quickly dealt with such a claim to be made, and made sure all the clan knew to never speak of her _ever _in that manner.

Things became subdued and her uncle became the parental figure in her life while her parents grew more and more absent in her life. He taught her all he knew about taijustu and how to handle a sword. It was he who saw her raw talent and that had decided she should be enrolled in the academy.

After her enrolment Sakura found herself spending less and less time at home, and more with her classmates who she had grown quite close too. She found herself to be in the minority of the class the girls'. At the time being a Kunoichi wasn't exactly a girl's _dream_. She had befriended Anko, Kurenai and Rin. They quickly grew close together each also having their fair share with their clans. They grew and she realised it wasn't together but slowly apart – they were still close but not _as _close. Sakura was a very shy and at times antisocial. She found herself reaching out more to her uncle in these times.

Anko was very much a tomboy and was close with a few of the boys in her class; she'd often be seen with Genma and Raido. Kurenai had slowly but surely gotten quite close with the Hokage's nephew Asuma. Rin had become aquainted with a genin that was a year older named Shizune, whose parents worked as medic nin.

It only made it harder to communicate with them when they had been separated into squads.

She had been teamed up with Nara Shikaku and Maito Gai. They had surprisingly balanced each other out well in an odd way, Shikaku was rather a lazy fellow and Gai an energetic ball of energy and she acted as the medium between them. Their sensei was Dan, he was a charming man.

In ways when her class had been divided into squads she found herself speaking with other individuals that were in her teammates 'circle'. She specifically became quite acquainted with a boy named Hatake Kakashi – he was Gai's long-time rival. She often times was a third wheel in their outings acting as a referee and a peace maker.

She never really bothered speaking to Kakashi, he was in Rin's squad. Rin was head over heels in love with the boy. Sakura didn't understand 'love' at the ripe age of 12- but apparently love was what Asuma and Kurenai had. She shivered at the thought who'd want to feel _like that._

The only thing she knew about Kakashi was that he was a prodigy, their instructors often times whispered between themselves that he'd surely make jounin before he was 14 – such a feat!

Though she held similar ground as he did, she was also promised a definite promotion to jounin shortly after chounin, they were both on top of the class – way above the class along with Nara which was expected.

Her squad soon became quite close to squad seven due to the common ground, Gai and Kakashi were close and so was she and Rin, Obito and Shikaku found some common ground with one another. She couldn't be happier.

She'd always came back home with a bubbly air and stories about Kakashi's and Gai's latest battle royale. She soon found her parents not actually caring of this information and they were shooing her away silently and coldly. Sakura did not miss this notion and began to confide with her parents less and less and more with her Uncle Taka. He'd pat her head and chuckle and give her comfort at times she did not believe in herself.

She didn't think her innocent actions would cause such a terrible accident.

It was after her first mission that her squad completed she had been so happy to pass the Gates only to find her uncle, _perfect_.

'Oji-san! Guess what!'

She continued to ramble happily about her mission, though her uncle stayed dangerously quiet- her team realised this, she didn't.

'Saku-'

'And then Gai did this kick flip thing and we-'

'Sakura-chan' he said firmly

And for the first time Sakura looked at her uncle seriously- his normal clothing was replaced with a black hakama and his voice was solemn.

Another masculine voice came and Sakura recognised it as Dan-sensei's voice, 'Boys lets give Saku-chan and Taka-san some privacy and report to the Hokage ok?'

'Hai' Shikaku and Gai replied

Dan walked past Taka and gripped his shoulder and looked at him knowingly and bowed his head slightly in respect.

Once the area was clear but her and her uncle, she looked worriedly at her uncle, 'Oji-san what's wrong are you not feeling well? I can tell Kaa-san to make you her special soup it always makes me feel better.'

Taka's face faltered and he choked slightly and looked at his niece sadly and then silently without his words she _knew_. She began to tear up and her mouth wobbled, her uncle kneeled down holding her tightly in an embrace.

'Where's Tou-san?'

'Gomen'nasai Sakura-chan' And he began to cry quietly into her hair as he felt her body shake.

And she cried the first time in a long time, the sound of wounded wolf pup.

.

.

.

'Sensei'

Dan perked his attention to his student, 'Yes Shikaku'

'Did her parents die' Shikaku said quietly

'It seems so' Dan sighed sadly

'My poor flower' Gai said sadly to himself

'Death is something we ninja unfortunately will have to become well aquainted to. Unfortunately Sakura had to get to know it earlier than you two.'

.

.

.

The funeral was set the next day it was a perfect day. The azure Konoha skies were masked with dark looming clouds pregnant with rain. It fit well with the gloom.

The Hokage spoke a few kind words during the funeral and spoke of life.

Sakura stood at the front of the group, her uncle beside her holding her hand. Her clan were off to her left and her classmates and other prominent clan's had been to her right. She did not dare cry during the service and stayed quiet only looking for strength in her uncle's hand.

As the Hokage spoke, she heard the people behind her whisper and speak, 'I heard it was suicide', 'I'm telling you that clan is cursed', 'The daughter brought them nothing but misfortune.'

She held her tongue, but she felt anger rise higher and higher from the pit of her stomach, this was funeral dammit. Couldn't they wait until they got to their homes to gossip?

Then suddenly a voice spliced the hushed murmurs, 'If I knew any better I'd say we're not at a funeral, what kind of people speak of the dead with that manner at their own funeral, show some respect.' Her breath caught in her throat as she heard the familiar voice, she dared herself not to turn around in shock. Kakashi.

The boy she had never spoken to had finally spoken, not to her she told herself-but she couldn't help but be grateful for his presence.

Her uncle turned around letting go of Sakura's hand and bowed slightly to Kakashi, to thank him, and Kakashi did the same. Sakura only stood there, unmoved, back to them, face to the grave stones.

It was then the Hokage finalised his speech and allowed the crowd to disperse and give their condolences. Some unknown force in Sakura's mind made her walk away from everyone and let go of her Uncle's hand, away from the cemetery, she needed her space, and then she heard them again, 'Look she's not even crying, she is a demon!'

Her uncle called for her, and so did her team, but she ignored them and sprinting off into the streets tearing away at her black kimono. The tears came down easily at that time as she rounded tight corners and through alleyways, somehow making it into the Uchiha district.

It wasn't long when she crashed into someone and quickly dusted herself off and looked up to who is was. The woman was beautiful- definitely an Uchiha with her long inked locks and onyx eyes. She also looked to be in her early stages of pregnancy. She then realised it was the Uchiha clan head's wife, Mikoto. She had often seen the women when the clans had their meetings together.

'I'm sorry Uchiha-san' Sakura bowed down low

The woman only laughed softly and patted Sakura on the head, 'Oh little flower don't you worry.'

It wasn't until Sakura rose up from her bow did the woman's face faulted from its once happy to a sad expression, 'Sakura-chan what are you doing away from Taka-kun. I'm sure he'll be worried.'

'I just needed to get away from everyone' Sakura spoke truthfully.

Mikoto looked at the orphaned girl sadly and touched her belly out of spite, it started to rain gently, she looked at the girl's terrible state, she was dishevelled and looked like a wounded deer, 'Sakura-chan why don't you come over to my place for a bit, Fugaku-kun is away for the week, so it'll just be us girls? I'll send someone over to Taka-kun to tell him you're here.'

Sakura just followed the tender hearted woman, and when she offered her hand Sakura grabbed it greedily. She leaned on Mikoto's hip as they walked down the streets of the Uchiha district; even here she stuck out like a sore thumb- it was times like these Sakura believed she'd always stick out no matter where she was.

When they arrived at the house, Mikoto quickly got the kettle going and came back with a towel, 'We wouldn't want you to catch a cold now would we?' She said tenderly

Sakura sat in front of her as the women sat in a chair towel drying Sakura's long tresses, 'Such pretty hair Sakura-chan I wish I had your hair colour.' The woman started to gently braid Sakura's hair into an elegant style.

'Who'd want the hair of a demon?' Sakura replied monotonously

'Sakura-chan! Don't speak in that manner. You are no such thing' she admonished softly

Sakura turned around her eyes welling up with tears 'Mi-mikoto-san I can only believe what I've been called by my clan for so long –it's because of how I look. I'm so different to everyone, do you even know _anyone_ with pink hair?!' Her voice went shrill at the end

Mikoto caressed the child's face softly and beckoned the girl to continue, 'I-I its my fault isn't it? I'm bad luck, Oji-san is sick because of me, Kaa-san and Tou-san sacrificed so much for me and now they're gone because I brought them so much shame and sadness.' The girl started crying badly hiccups were brought up from her chest.

'Poor baby' Mikoto patted Sakura's back softly, 'Sakura-chan you know your mom and dad never stopped talking about you? You were their greatest pride and joy, your mom and I were very close friends in our chuunin years. She loved you so much that's why she sacrificed so much for you and so did your father, he left Suna just to be with your mother and you – he never went back since you were born did he?'

Mikoto smiled to herself remembering her husband, the ever so quiet and calculating man. Though in their own way they loved each other and she knew he loved her and their child. 'Sakura-chan' she looked into the girl's eyes, 'your parents were soft-spoken people, they may have not spoken it but with their actions they showed they loved you, until the day they died they would always be thinking about you. Even up in the heavens they'll be looking down at you and protect and guide you as best as they can.'

Sakura gave the women a wobbly smile 'Arigato, Uchiha-san', the said woman giggled and poked at the girls round cheeks, 'Just call me Oba-chan'

Sakura's eyes lit up and she gave a genuine smile and hugged the soft rounded middle of the woman, 'Oba-chan?'

'Yes Saku-chan'

'Whats the baby's name.'

Mikoto's eyes skipped a beat looking at the innocent emerald orbs that were encased with pink lashes, 'Itachi'

'It's a boy! Uchiha-san must be really happy.' Sakura giggled

Mikoto blushed at the mention of her husband and smiled softly, 'Yes he is'

'Oba-chan, I promise to take care of Itachi-kun.' The girl replied innocently

Mikoto's heart warmed, looking down at the girl, 'I'd like that and I think Fugaku-kun would like that too.' She planted a soft kiss on Sakura's crown only to be scorched, 'Sakura! You're running a fever quick quick, get up and let me start a bath for you.'

As Mikoto ushered Sakura to the bath and began to help her undress, Sakura pleaded that it was not necessary, 'Oh its fine Sakura, we're all flat at this age' Sakura blushed, 'No no that's not why.'

Before she could stop Mikoto, it was too late, she felt her cool hand touch her back gently, 'Sakura who did this to you!' She looked shocked

Sakura could only look down ashamed and embarrassed.

'Does Taka-kun know of this?'

'No no jii-san (grandpa) said I'm not allowed to tell anyone.'

Mikoto touched the tender skin, it was purple, red and agitated. She could see why as she saw the beginning of a tattoo, one that spanned along her back – she realised that this tattoo was going to be used as a seal. What was the Sakaeru clan trying to seal within this girl?

'Please don't tell anyone oba-chan, please' the girl whimpered

Mikoto patted the girl on the shoulder 'let's get you in the bath', overlooking the girl's words but Sakura ignored her, looking at the woman pleading her to not tell.

She turned around and looked at Mikoto and bowed down to the ground begging, 'Onegai –please Oba-chan don't tell anyone, or Jii-san will get angrier at me.'

'Get up silly girl, I won't tell anyone. But Sakura-chan why?'

The girl looked at the woman, 'Because I'm bad luck – a curse, and I need to be put away.' The girl repeated her grandfather's words.

They didn't speak anymore Mikoto helped the girl into the bath and left her there. Mikoto quietly crying, at such cruelty being dealt at the girl's hand, she couldn't do anything about it – it wasn't her place to question how a clan dealt with their member's, she heard something similar a few years back about the Hyuuga's doing something similar with the branch family.

Sakura at that point as she sat in the warm bath, couldn't find the will to cry anymore at that point, as she recalled the history of the tattoo on her back.

It started a few months ago, when her grandfather started to ask for her presence, she was excited and happy, had he finally _accepted_ her.

Unfortunately that wasn't the case, unless sealing away her ability to use chakra was accepting.

He'd ink her back with the seal looking at a book, at nights long past midnight, and slowly but surely feel her strength diminish as he passed through chakra through a completed section.

'It's for your own good. I'll say this a-matter-a-factly, I don't like you, and you are not my kin. You were brought to life by a cursed source – so that makes you cursed. You may not see it now but soon enough _something_ will happen as it always does with children like you who are breathed in with life with the dark arts. So I'm sealing away your chakra so you won't ever use it in the future in a way that brings destruction. I've heard and seen these events happen before such unfortunate occurrences. I will not bring anymore shame to our clan because of your presence. People like you need to be sealed away and locked up from prodding eyes.

'So I'll never be a ninja'

Her grandfather cackled cynically, 'Tell me child do you know a ninja that can fight without chakra, any ninja that is _alive_? You'll be lucky to make chounin, _very_ lucky.'

'But-but sensei said I could get to jounin right after chounin.'

'It's best to accept the fact that you won't'

And from then on Sakura became a ticking time bomb, each day losing the ability to use chakra slowly but surely.

'Oh and Sakura. Don't tell anyone'

'Hai'

Sakura wasn't so crushed at the fact that she'd be losing her ability to use her chakra; it only determined her to work harder. Her taijutsu became her forte and her skills with the Katana grew tenfold. She tried to find ways to bypass using chakra, like jumping from tree to tree or running on water. She got reading and after endless methods of sticking seals onto her shoes and trying to defy gravity she finally found a way. Another seal. She spent a night tattooing a seal to the bottom of her feet that allowed the miniscule amount of chakra circulating her system to move to her feet allowing a constant flow of chakra to be present.

She had to fake illness that week because she couldn't walk, and she didn't want anyone to know of her dilemma. She spent that week reading and writing down new skills she'd try to practice.

'A ninja uses their environment to their advantage.'

She was terribly afraid her teammates would figure out that she couldn't use chakra anymore during their first mission, though all worries were diminished when she found her hard work had paid off. Her agility and stealth was nothing like anyone of her age and her hand to hand combat was something that rivalled her own sensei's skills. She was able to successfully complete the mission without her cover being blown.

Her teammates were impressed, and she grew closer with them. She realised that she could learn more from them. Shikaku was ever the strategist and analyser, he began teaching her how to use her mind before her body during the mission, 'By doing this you can save yourself a lot of chakra and most likely execute the mission with less slip ups.'

She carried his sage words with her as well as Gai's rigorous training regime, 'Your youth shines through the passion you exude with each strike,' Sakura had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes, though Gai had been terribly helpful during her training, she found her taijustu and her stamina's credibility was all thanks to him.

Her uncle helped her excel in her swordsmanship, he taught her how to use various weapons and helped her accuracy become nothing short of perfect. He could only smile with pride, 'You're going to be a great kunoichi Sakura-chan.'

It was then she allowed herself to hope that she would still be able to become a jounin.

.

.

.

She decided it was time for her to go as she felt her skin begin to wrinkle in the bath water she found her clothes dried on the rack and began dressing, by the look of the darkening sky she could tell she had been gone for a while, two hours at the least.

She went to go thank Mikoto for her kindness, only to find the woman sleeping on the sofa in the living area, Sakura grabbed thick robe that was laid out on the rack and laid it on top of the pregnant woman. Sakura smiled softly and thanked the woman in her sleep.

She slipped on her sandals outside the compound and made her way outside the Uchiha district and walked back towards the cemetery to properly give her respects to her late parents.

As she expected the area was vacated from any living bodies, which relieved her. She made her way to her parents' tombstones and bowed to each one out of respect. She sat down in the rain and began to speak, 'Yesterday I had my first mission Kaa-san and Tou-san.'

The girl simply opened up more and more during the course of her stay. It wasn't until she sneezed that she heard the person behind her, 'You're going to get sick if you stay there you know.'

'Hello Kakashi'

Upon her greeting he moved closer and bowed to the tombstones in respect, 'I'm sorry for your loss, it's not really the greatest way to come back from a mission.'

She looked to him in silence and nodded, the drops of rain slipping off her hair.

'As am I' She spoke sincerely

Kakashi's eye opened slightly, his mask rendered any emotion to be expressed though often times his eyes could speak a thousand words.

'What do you mean?'

'It's your mother's death anniversary today isn't it?'

The boy looked at her in question

'Rin-chan told me- she said that she'd often see you going to the cemetery around this time, and I put two and two together, you were gone for two weeks three years ago. You don't talk about your mom often- not that you talk about your father at all.'

'Perceptive' He acknowledged her

He sat with her, 'I'm not leaving before you leave.'

She giggled, 'Chivalry isn't dead yet I guess' and she stood dusting the blades of grass from her kimono, 'I'd like to visit your mother if you don't mind.'

He didn't reply but silently lead her towards his mother's tombstone, bowing and clasping her hands together in prayer.

He smiled gently underneath his mask a gesture she could not see, but somehow knew.

He walked her home, to an unfazed Taka, 'Welcome back home' He smiled gently, 'Thank you again Kakashi-kun'

'Bye Kakashi' she smiled gently

'Bye Sakura' he titled his head slightly in acknowledgment

It was from then on they began to create a close friendship, on one of the least expected occasions.

They both made chuunin that following spring and started to train with one another for the jounin exams. It was then after they passed their jounin exams the following year, their once peaceful life went into a terrible tragedy.

Kakashi bared most of the pain in that year; he lost both his teammates during missions he had been responsible for. He was a mess, he isolated himself and wouldn't talk to anyone, she ignored his advances and he found her at his front door each time he'd lost.

Sometime she had also lost her sensei, though she overlooked her loss and did her best to mend Kakashi's broken heart.

In her own way that his sensei and absent father couldn't relief his pain, she took the burden off his shoulders, 'Sulky doesn't do you good Kakashi.'

She'd invite him for dinner at Ichiraku's, each time sheepishly confessing, 'It's the only thing I can afford.' She tried to distract him and keep his mind busy, but it was hard for him to not remember. He had been scarred for life mentally and physically.

He now donned a sharingan in his right eye, a parting gift from Obito. And a broken resolve after losing Rin shortly after.

It was one night that he found himself alone after a completed mission that he headed towards to the cemetery and realised that he wasn't the only person hurting but also Sakura.

He found her in front of her sensei's tombstone, just staring beyond it, as if looking into the fantasy future she had in mind one that had her sensei, Rin and Obito.

She became accustomed to his presence and seemed to always know when he was around, and she turned to Kakashi, 'We share a curse, the people we love that we let within our walls they just keep dying don't they?'

He looked to her in shock but understanding, and she continued as she walked towards him, 'Maybe it wouldn't work with us though because we're both cursed don't you think?'

'Plausible theory.' He commented as she turned her head back to the resting place of Dan.

He looked to her, 'Ichiraku's. My treat.'

She looked at him cheekily, 'So you're finally deciding now's the time to pay me back for all the times I took you out you sad bum.'

He chuckled and she smiled

Kakashi's sensei Minato became Hokage within the shortcoming months taking the place of the retired Sarutobi.

Sakura realised that this in turn made Kakashi slightly lonely again, and so she decided she'd help fill the void, 'Hey Kakashi, the Hokage said I need to find another Jounin for the mission I've been assigned. If you have nothing would you mind, it's just to Mist and back. Just some recon.'

She looked at him as his face was slightly turned away from her his cheeks puffed under his mask, she could only giggle, Kakashi had this thing for a mission it was some sort of high for him.

Without a word from him, 'I'll see you tomorrow morning at the gates, we leave before dawn.'

She walked passed and patted him on the shoulder. 'I'd be extra careful today, Gai's pretty sure he's going to break your winning streak soon, last I saw him he was rounding the corner not too far from here.'

That got him moving, more like running.

She made her way to the Uchiha district to see Mikoto and her two-year old son Itachi.

As soon as Itachi saw her at the door of the compound he ran towards her hugging her leg, 'akura'

'Hello Itachi-kun, my little man how are you.' She could only smile brightly at the young boy he looked just like his mother though his face held the same shape as his father.

Itachi grabbed at her hands and lead her into the home, to find Mikoto cooking up a storm in the kitchen, 'Is Uchiha-san coming back tonight' she giggled

The woman looked back embarrassed, 'Is it that obvious?'

The poor woman only got this flustered when her husband was coming back from a mission.

She settled on the floor, Itachi sitting in her lap playing with her hair, and she held him closely smiling at his antics as he moved her hair under his nose making a mustache.

It silent for a while in that peace, and then Sakura broke the silence peering at Mikoto in the kitchen, 'I've got a mission tomorrow with Kakashi to Mist.'

Mikoto smiled to herself at the mention of the other boy, 'How's Kakashi-kun been doing?' She continued stirring the simmering pot with her husband's favourite curry, as she turned her head towards Sakura.

Sakura smiled softly looking at Itachi and then to Mikoto, 'He's been doing better than yesterday. He's getting there one annoying step at a time'

Mikoto giggled at Sakura's response, she turned off the stove and made her way to where Itachi and Sakura sat.

'And how have you been doing.' Mikoto said quietly, shocking Sakura slightly.

'I don't know' She said with a weak smile, 'For some reason I have a bad feeling about tomorrow's mission, it's supposed to be only gathering information but-.' She paused defeated, 'It's ranked A, I'm just worried about if I don't perform well in the mission and I don't want to let Kakashi down. I don't want to jeopardize his safety.'

'Sakura-chan'

Sakura looked up to meet warm onyx eyes, 'You're the most determined person I ever know, I know you can do it, you wouldn't be where you are today if it weren't for that drive.'

Sakura's doubts were not lifted still after the kind words of the woman, 'Still I-I-'

'Sakura, you made jounin without using chakra, but using your own strength and will, that is a feat that I know for a fact no one can do.'

Mikoto after the night of her late parents' funeral the only person she could confide in about the chakra seal her grandfather had placed on her. She was like a doting mother to her always worried about her wellbeing but also supportive. Her uncle still hadn't been told of the seal, she was worried that his calm demeanour would shatter and he'd go mad about the whole ordeal, she still confided in him, though when she needed to talk about _girl_ things she spoke to Mikoto only.

'I just don't want to lose Kakashi.' She said bashfully and truthfully

Mikoto smiled softly and looked at the girl now growing into a woman, 'Let that motivate you then, the difference between strong and weak people is that strong people have something precious you want to protect. I bet Kakashi feels the same way.' The woman giggled childishly at the end and Sakura blushed like a tomato.

'How do you know that?'

'Call it woman's intuition.'

Sakura could only smile at that point and look at Mikoto, Itachi had migrated to his mother's lap during the course of the conversation and was sleeping soundly. Sakura stood up readying herself to leave, 'Take some curry for you and Taka-kun, I set some out in a bento box for you.'

'Yum' Sakura squealed she loved Mikoto's cooking.

As she went to the front door of the house pulling on her sandals, Mikoto saw the tattooed words of Tsuyo-sa o ataeru (Give strength) at the bottom of her slender feet, where the girl had placed a chakra seal to allow her to use chakra in her feet. She was something else the women mused; she was living proof of how dedication and hardwork can make you something from nothing.

'Take care of yourself Sakura-chan, when you comeback you can expect a hot pot.' She grinned

Sakura hugged the women awkwardly to the side as not to rouse the sleeping Itachi, 'For the sake of the hot pot this mission cannot be compromised' She joked

Mikoto could only laugh and bid the girl farewell as she skipped down the streets of the Uchiha district.

.

.

.

'Is that Mikoto-chan's curry I smell' Taka asked

'The one and only' Sakura smiled as she opened the bento box

Taka began to greedily pile the contents of the bento box into his dish, 'Oi you better leave me some!' Sakura cried

'Sakura-chan why can't you just learn to cook this from Mikoto-chan and there wouldn't be a problem' Taka inquired

Sakura rolled her eyes, 'Why don't you find yourself a wife?'

'Who'd want to marry a sick man like myself.' He joked but he soon realised Sakura didn't take his words as a joke and was clearly upset.

Her uncle was still quite young, in his mid-twenties and was ever a gentleman, all the woman in the village fawned over his confidence and kindness. He was an elite ninja, though as his health crippled he retired not too long ago. He had so much potential.

'Please don't say that Oji-san'

He nudged his shoulder against hers, 'Come on Saku-chan lighten up would you, I swear Kakashi's rubbing off on you too much.'

She blushed slightly, 'That's not true' She blurted

'Whatever you say Sakura-chan, just between you and me I wouldn't mind having him as my nephew in law' He winked

Sakura seethed and yelled, 'OJI-SAN'

'Ah young love how innocent and playful it is.' Taka smiled as he ate away at his meal

.

.

.

The mission took them a total of eight days. They were to scope Mist to see if some of the rumours that were being reported back to Konoha intelligence were true. All in all the mission could have been ranked lower due to the fact they had no trouble on the way or in the village while collecting intelligence, it wasn't until they were on their way back to Konoha they ran into trouble.

'Kakashi' Sakura said sternly as the leapt through the tree's.

He sensed her apprehension and knew that they were amongst others, 'Already on it'

He skilfully summoned Pakkun, the dog arose in a puff of smoke nodding its head slightly to Sakura acknowledging her presence, 'Pakkun can you tell me how many.'

Pakkun didn't need any further information as the dog jumped and leaped with the other two, 'Doesn't look good Kakashi' The dog grumbled, as his nose sniffed, they began to pick up the pace.

The dog didn't take any longer to relay the information the Kakashi needed, 'you got six trailing you from behind, and three more coming at 12 o'clock, they're fully equipped and there are ninja.'

'Damn' Kakashi bit his lip. _Not good_.

They were not too from the village gate probably less than an hour away; he looked to his side to see Sakura's apprehension.

'Pakkun, I need you to get to Konoha as quick as possible and try and get us some help, we're going to have to stop soon we can't risk getting these guys closer to the village they could pose a threat.'

'Hai' and the dog jumped at a lighting speed ahead of them.

'Sakura I promise nothing will happen to you' he spoke as he looked to her.

'Me too' she spoke quietly as they jumped into a clearing waiting for their opponents.

The stood back to back in a crouched position, and then it began Sakura was the first to jump into action, unsheathing her katana expertly, attacking the first to make it to the clearing.

'Well well well, a pretty girl like you shouldn't be holding sword.'

Sakura ignored his words and quickly flashed behind him efficiently piercing through his chest. She pulled out her short knife and cut at the base of his neck, as to paralyse him if he had the chance to move from his injuries. It was quick, but she realised that it was just a one off as the man had been on his own and not with his group.

Panic only started to set in when the rest of the eight made it to the clearing. Kakashi quickly moved to her side, debriefing their situation.

'I don't know what village they're from, so I can't really say what kind of jutsu style we'll be fighting. Three of the men are heavily armed with weapons and the rest it seems are only with a kunai, they have a medic third one from the left.'

Sakura moved her eyes meeting the eyes of a panicking individual, and looked back to Kakashi who's eye continued concentrating on the ninja before them, his sharingan hidden underneath his hitate, 'The first three are our close range combatants as they have weapons and most likely heavily rely on taijustu, the others seems to be more genjutsu or jutsu's that rely heavily on chakra based techniques.'

Sakura sat there absorbing the information, 'we need to deal with the medic first'

Kakashi nodded his eye's narrowed and for the first time looked at her, eye crinkling, he was smiling she realised.

'I'll treat you to Ichiraku's afterwards'

She smiled and they both dashed forward with such agility it almost blinded their opponents. The group quickly dispersed giving them the advantage to single out the medic, she jumped over Kakashi who took the lead and she flipped behind the medic pulling out her katana to finish the job.

At the last second she had to move out of the way as she saw two ninja lunge in her direction, leaving Kakashi to finish the job.

As soon as the medic fell down, Kakashi wasted no time to slit their throat. They weren't going to take any risk.

One of the individuals yelled in ager, 'You damn brats you're going to pay for what you've done' Kakashi and Sakura couldn't help but roll their eyes at the generically used phrase they've heard from nearly every other mission.

They soon found themselves in a cross fire of kunai and shuriken, Kakashi leapt up into the trees grabbing the attention of five of the men leaving only two of the men for her to deal with, _how insulting._

They were stronger than she had anticipated and unfortunately they were the chakra users in the group which put her at a disadvantage. Though she cleared her head of any negativity she had to rely on her speed and accuracy if she was going to beat them.

Her heart skipped a few beats as she heard an explosion not too far from where she was, 'Kakashi'. Her brows furrowed, she needed to finish up these guys to go help him.

The men quickly started executing hand signs her mind reading each one

_Ox, monkey, tiger, snake. _

Her eyes opened in shock. _Shit_.

She tried to move away as soon as she could but she was pushed by the force of the justu into tree, they used wind element. She coughed up blood.

Her mind calculating as the two prepared for the same attack, she needed to attack them in the window right before they executed the justu- it would be too late for them to change direction once she moved behind them they wouldn't know what hit them. Though as she stood up she realised it wasn't going to be as easy as she had planned, as she realised her shoulder was dislocated, she bit down a scream.

She waited for them to sign snake, and that's when she took her chance. She ran at them head on and then slid underneath their feet quickly pulling out her short sword and piercing one of them she had to duck and roll over quickly and dodge the attack of the other.

She made a quick move and didn't bother waiting for the man to prepare his jutsu. Hastily she slit his throat. He grabbed her leg just before she done so, bruising it harshly.

She didn't allow her mind a chance to register the pain; she needed to go help Kakashi.

Kakashi had already taken down two of the ninja only leaving three; she made herself hidden hoping that hiding would give her the advantage to use a surprise attack. She perched herself high up into a tree above them, she pulled out three shuriken. Her rigorous target practice would pay off as she landed each shuriken at the back of each man's neck each falling forward.

Kakashi looked up to find Sakura jumping down into the clearing only then did he fall to his knees, with fatigue. He was beaten and bruised with some cuts, but other than that fine.

It didn't take long before Kakashi noticed her own injuries, 'Your shoulder'

She winced slightly at the reminder, 'I'm going to need you to reset it for me'

Kakashi made his way around her and then he saw her back, Sakura hadn't realised after she had been thrown against the tree that the back of her shirt had been ripped.

Sakura sensed the tense air around them, 'Kakashi is something wrong'

The said boy looked at the black ink that marred her back so puzzled and worried, how long had that been there. It looked like a seal.

He moved to reset her shoulder realising her pain, He looked to her, 'Just do it' she gritted

He did what he was told; she bit down on her lip muffling her yell. They stood up, and as Sakura stood up she noticed Kakashi offering his Jounin vest, looking away, 'Your back is showing'

Her blood ran cold as she looked at him, but she could see it in his expression he saw the seal. She took his vest and pulled over her form, it was slightly bigger than hers, and it smelled like _him._

They walked in silence and then Sakura stopped, and Kakashi noticed and he turned around.

She looked into his onyx eye that seemed like a pit less dark abyss and told him, 'It's a chakra seal'

He looked at her bewildered, for some reason she felt ashamed, 'I-I can't use chakra anymore.'

'But you can tree walk'

She pulled of her sandals and pulled each leg up showing the sole of her feet _Tsuyo-sa o ataeru_ (Give strength) showing on both.

He looked at her feet, they were so slender and pale save for her toes that stuck out the sandals that had been tanned from the Konoha sun. He slightly blushed beneath his mask.

'Before all my chakra was sealed I sealed the remaining chakra in my feet – that way no one could really tell that I couldn't manipulate chakra.'

His eyes furrowed and his hands clenched, 'Who did this to you?' he grounded out

'My grandfather' She looked into his eye

That didn't ease his inner temper and then she supplied him another piece of information, 'The seal was complete right before the chuunin exams'

He walked closer to Sakura closing the distance, _but why?_

As if reading his mind, 'My clan hates me, my grandfather specifically said by sealing away my chakra we could prevent any possibility of me going crazy in the future. Kakashi.' He looked at her as she said his name softly.

'When I was a child I was dying –my parents turned to a witch doctor to save my life, I've had dark arts breathed into me, I'm cursed. My grandfather told me every one of those people that have been saved in that matter have caused destruction – that's why he sealed my chakra.'

At that moment they were two feet from one another, she looked at him tenderly, 'Don't tell anyone Kakashi, my uncle doesn't even know.'

He nodded and pulled out his pinkie, 'A shinobi promise'

She smiled at him and drew her pinkie out, 'I trust you with my life Kakashi'

'As do I'

They smiled contently at one another and were about to proceed walking through the forest when they were stopped, a man clapped, 'Such a beautiful tragic story for such a beautiful girl.'

They both froze, hadn't they killed every single one of them? Sakura dared to look at their imposter her eyes rigid with fear.

'Isn't it a beginner's mistake to let your guard down?' The man drawled

Kakashi still had his back to the man, and he grabbed Sakura's arm, 'Don't look at him, he's going to use a genjutsu on you' He said rigidly

Sakura turned head to see Kakashi's sharigan exposed.

'Because of your inability to detect my chakra – I've been given the advantage of knowing your partner's weakness. A jounin shinobi who can't manipulate chakra, who would of thought. Has Konoha's standard fallen that low.'

Something snapped in Sakura, pure anger. Kakashi could feel Sakura tremble in his grasp; she broke away from his grasp and quickly grabbed a scroll from her pocket, 'I hate scum like you that under estimate me'

'Kakashi, I need you to summon this for me, can you?'

Without question Kakashi bit down on his thumb and swiped the blood along the scroll, a large sword landed in front of him, 'Such a large sword for a small girl this should be amusing'

Sakura smirked, 'then let me entertain you'

The man failed to see the chain linked at the hilt of the sword, and Sakura charge at the man throwing the sword, the man looked slightly shocked and quickly moved out of the way, 'You can't hit me with that aim'

Sakura smiled darkly, 'Would you like to say that again?'

The man didn't have a chance as she pulled chain and spun the sword in his direction the hilt hitting the man square in the chest, the force caused him to choke on air.

Kakashi was already working on an attack, chidori as she heard the thousand chirping birds, 'I need you to hit him again and then I'll put the chidori on you sword, get out of the way as soon as you can'

Sakura nodded her head, she threw her sword over head into a tree trunk pulled at the chain allowing her to be pulled by the sword as she was about to land onto the trunk with her feet she tugged the sword out and pushed onto the trunk back flipping in the air aiming at the enemy, she had him in her range and she threw the sword at him with all her strength her shoulder still tender from her injury.

Kakashi was already running towards the chain that trailed the sword if could just touch it would be enough to kill their enemy. He made it in time grabbing the chain with his chidori, and then he heard a shrill scream –it didn't belong to their enemy but Sakura. His eyes widened and he yelled her name, their opponent had somehow executed a wind jutsu as the sword came in his direction, making the chain ravel around Sakura's legs –she had gotten the full extent of the damage the enemy simply moved out of the way with a push of wind.

Kakashi quickly slid to the ground to catch Sakura's unconscious form, she was breathing raggedly, and he raged _he was not going to lose another teammate because of his own mistakes_.

He placed her on the ground and whipped around pulling out his short sword and activating his sharingan, he ran head first. The man blew shuriken in his direction, Kakashi didn't bother dodging them and kept running, each one lodging itself into his body he staggered slightly but kept running.

His mind didn't allow him to think straight and he didn't see the signing another jutsu, 'It's over kid'

The man's hands erupted with chakra and moved one his hands in a slicing motion, the air cut like a blade and it slashed at Kakashi's chest. He faltered and fell to the ground choking on his blood. _This is it_.

His eye's heavy as he looked over to Sakura who was surprisingly staggering up with the help of her katana, for some reason he couldn't hear her anymore and everything seemed to move in slow motion, he was pretty sure she was screaming his name.

She ran to him in a haste, pulling out all the shuriken and cooing soothing words, she was frantic he realised, a scene and feeling he was so familiar too him he grabbed her hand. So is this how it feels to be the one dying looking up at your teammate.

Her fingers fumbled around his hand, she cried, 'baka (idiot)' she whispered softly.

Her hands were covered in blood, _his _blood.

'There's nothing you can do about it girl, he's going to die, look at all that blood.'

Her mouth wobbled weakly, she was working quickly and she tore away at her sleeves tightly wrapping them around his chest to compress and slow down the bleeding.

His eyes were wavering as he repeatedly said her name softly, 'Sakura', his hand was clenching her shirt and her hair. Was it always this long, and dare he say it pretty?

'Crying makes you look like an old hag.' He chuckled slightly her eyes widened

That only made her cry harder, 'I can't save you Kakashi, I broke my promise'

Her head laid on his chest he patted it lightly 'Karma' he said and laughed darkly

The man got up, 'Such a touching display. I might as well end both of you of your agony.'

Sakura looked up at the man, her face was resigned, 'If he dies, I die' she said monotonously

The man laughed, 'I guess I'll start with you first.' The man made his way towards the duo on the other side of the clearing, Sakura looked down at Kakashi, and they both looked at each other with soft eyes, though Sakura's attention was cut short as she realised her hands were glowing. She looked shocked, 'There's no way', Kakashi to see what she was pondering and he too looked up in shock, 'Sakura that's chakra'

She looked at him with mixed emotions excitement yet fear, but how?

The man cackled, 'You really don't know anything do you girl?' Sakura looked at the man and first time begged him to explain what was going on, 'You may have lost the ability to use chakra, but you can absorb chakra through blood –that's your buddy's chakra on your hands, you are indeed cursed, but in battle I'd say that is blessing.'

Sakura and Kakashi looked at her hands in shock; it had been nearly over two years since she last had been able to use chakra.

'Little girl, you still have chakra within you, your friend's chakra is simply acting as the activator of your chakra bypassing the seal.'

Indeed Sakura starting to feel the prick of chakra through her system she cried with joy and Kakashi seemed to share the same relief. She looked to him, 'I can't give up now, it's not fair to waste this chance.' He nodded to her

She stood up slowly on her wobbly knees, and began running through a jutsu, 'FUYUNOYO! (Winter's Night)

The man stood still and fell to the ground.

'Genjutsu' Kakashi rasped

Sakura nodded. She looked to Kakashi he was slowly losing consciousness, there was no way at this rate she'd be able to get him medical attention, 'Kakashi' his eyes fluttered open.

'I'm going to do a teleportation jutsu, I need you to stay present okay?'

He simply coughed his blood staining his mask.

She took out her katana and cut her palm, and started drawing the teleportation jutsu on the ground when it was ready, she gently pulled Kakashi to his feet towards the ground that was soiled with her blood, he looked at her and nodded, and she began running through the signs quickly and then threw down her palm into the ground right then imagining the gates to Konoha. They disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving their opponent freezing to death in his genjutsu.

.

.

.

Pakkun had just gotten to the Hokage to rely what was happening with Kakashi and Sakura, no sooner had he prepared a squad to leave immediately, Taka in tow insisting he had to be there for his niece.

They were about to head of beyond the village gates when it happened, a puff of smoke and Kakashi and Sakura dissipated from the smoke, they were badly injured.

Sakura started vomiting blood at that time. The jutsu taking a toll on her and the chakra slowly releasing its presence in her system, she looked over to Kakashi who was now unconscious.

She crawled to him and she lost her sanity, 'KAKASHI' she sobbed loudly, 'SOMEONE GET A MEDIC'. She clung to Kakashi's clothing, with the hands that were covered in his blood. She felt someone releasing her fingers from his clothing, 'Don't worry Sakura-chan, I won't let anything happen to him.' The comforting voice of her uncle found its way to her ears.

'Oji-san' she looked to him eyes shining with tears.

'Trust me, just sleep now you're safe' Not long after had she fallen let the pain and fatigue take over her mind and she fell into unconsciousness.

.

.

.

'I'm moving' She said quietly as she lay on the grass beside him, the azure sky decorated with cotton candy clouds as white as his hair.

'What' he looked at her that moment, sitting up slightly

She didn't look at him 'Oji-san found out about the seal, he was furious, he wants to move us away from the clan to prevent them from doing anything else to me.'

His eyes softened

And they stayed quiet for that fleeting moment and then he spoke again, 'When'

'Next week'

He choked at the proximity of the date, she didn't look happy at all.

'It'll do me good.' She said monotonously

'Oji-san would be at peace knowing that I'm not out there risking my life –especially knowing that all this time I hadn't been able to use my chakra.'

She then looked at Kakashi for the first time, 'I've never seen Oji-san that mad at me ever, I hurt him because I didn't tell him. He fought with Jii-san; it was the scariest thing ever. Jii-san won't take the seal off, so Oji-san decided that it'd be best that we moved .'

They were fifteen now. A year had passed since their fatal mission.

Kakashi looked at her; they both sat in their civilian clothes. She in an oversized long sleeved shirt, loose fitting cargo pants that stopped just after her knees, her sandals were slipped off. Kakashi wore a t-shirt and shorts, with a red scarf that replaced his mask, his black standard sandals still on his feet.

'I won't be able to bid you goodbye.'

This caught Sakura's attention, 'Why?!'

'I'm leaving for a mission tomorrow and I won't be back till next month.'

She turned to away from him saddened, 'I don't know when I'd see you again' He heard her voice crack.

He pulled in closer to her and willed her to turn around, 'Sakura', she turned around and let the flood gates open, and for the first time he let himself embrace her, laying his chin on top of her head. He hated seeing her like this, 'Sakura can you promise me something'

She looked up at him; taking a deep breath as she looked at her eyes they never ceased to enchant him.

'Anything Kakashi'

They had been through hell and back together, they'd been through many close calls. He couldn't bare to see her go. He couldn't bare to see her sad and crying and not having him there to comfort her. 'Promise me that you won't cry in front of anyone _only_ in front of me, only with me can you let you walls down.'

She smiled at him gently and wiped away at her tears, 'And you have to promise to not be a sad bum only when I'm around, you have to keep going no matter what.'

'It's a shinobi's promise' they said in unison

.

.

.

Every year she'd go to visit the village as part of the agreement of her release of being tied to the village. Each time she was there, he was away. She'd visit during her parents' death anniversary and spend the night with her friends. She'd visit his mother's grave as well cleaning it and placing a bouquet from the Yamanaka family florist.

.

.

.

When she came back in her seventeenth year her friends took her out for a drink. 'Kakashi's in ANBU now, we don't even see him anymore.'

'Oh'

.

.

.

And here she was nineteen. It had been four long years since she saw him. Four years of not a single tear shed, not even when she was alone. All she could think about was him as she ran through the small village looking for her uncle, 'Oji-san!'

She was feeling sick, bodies strewn everywhere. Fear took over her bloodstream, adrenaline pumping.

Where was he?

Then she heard it an explosion and she ran over there. 'Please Kami-sama (god) not today'

.

.

.

Not far away three shinobi of the leaf were rushing towards the source of the explosion.

'Please be ok Sakura'

'Sakura's as tough as nails' Anko hollered smartly

'Her youth rivals my own' Gai recalled

Kakashi could only smirk, _you better be_. He pushed harder and faster into the night

'Not too far now'

.

.

.

'OJI-SAN!' She screamed

Her insides churned, she felt sick as she saw the scene before her unravel.

'Sakura-chan' her uncle stumbled towards her his katana soaked with blood, he lead a track with his own blood.

He was dying.

She ran towards him holding him around his waist and sliding him towards the ground. He was losing too much blood, 'Oji-san, what happened' she asked frantically pulling away at the strands of hair stuck to his face.

'Some village attacked us. I-I-I don't know who but they just started mowing down the village, I was out with a few of the guys drinking when they entered the village they just started setting fire to everything.'

'You're dying'

'That I am'

'You can't'

'My dear flower it's an unavoidable natural phenomena'

'I know I-I just can't lose you yet.'

'Me neither.' He started to cough heavily, 'Well at least I'll die as a shinobi not a cripple'

She couldn't control herself she wanted to let her tears go, and he held her face in his hand, 'Don't, you promised him.'

'Isn't it cruel of him, I haven't seen him once in the past four years' She shook

'There's a purpose behind each promise.'

She looked at the man softly, 'You're most likely the only survivor from this mess. You have to run to Konoha while you still can.' He spoke

'I can't leave you'

'I'm deadweight.' He paused 'I would of loved to see you smile again with that white haired moron again' Taka laughed

She searched her uncle's eyes seeking more words from him, 'When you get back to Konoha' he then took both her face with both his hands, 'Take back your life, don't let the clan control you. You are old enough to make your own choices and you have your own _rights_.'

He struggled to breath for a bit, 'Make that old man give back your chakra – wreak havoc make him regret messing with you'

'Oji-san you're a little bit of a sadist today' She chuckled softly

He chuckled, 'I love you to bits my dear niece and I'd hate you to spend the rest of your life mopping around. Let my death…let it be a new beginning for you –that's all I want is your happiness.' He pulled her head close and kissed her forehead.

Their moment was cut short when she heard several footsteps run at her in all directions, 'Looks like we missed one' One cackled.

Sakura looked down to her uncle and kissed the crown of his head and squeezed his hand, 'Let me show you what you've taught me'

Her uncle smiled, 'Go'

She unsheathed her katana, and it was after a whistle at her she realised her state of undress, she donned only her bindings exposing the majority of the seal on her back and a silk skirt that hung above her mid-thigh she cursed the hot summer nights of the village.

'Let's get this over with'

There were four of them; she didn't give them a chance to blink.

They tried to get away but she didn't give them a chance, she skewered through them like dango.

'You're all scum'

But as soon as they fell more came.

'Sakura'

She turned to her uncle, who shook his head, 'There's no use, they'll just keep coming I've already gone through twenty of them.'

Sakura ignored him and kept slaying her enemies. At one moment she picked up Taka and started making a break for it to the entrance of the village. Big mistake, 'You failed to tell me that these men are shinobi.' She growled

Taka's eyes widened, 'I wouldn't know. The ones I fought only fought with katana, they're more like samurai than ninja' he chuckled.

She looked to her uncle, 'Oji-san I'm sorry but I'm going to have to use your blood for chakra.' The man chuckled, 'Take as much as you like, there seems to be enough for everyone.'

Her hands began to glow and she shortly started cranking out a jutsu, sending tremors through the ground shaking and changing the terrain around them. The earth below her hands formed around her hands. She struck chakra charged punches to all her opponents and slowly she realised the volume of enemies was thinning out more and more, it was then her body started taking its toll.

Her uncle started wheezing.

This is it isn't it. It can't be.

She was going to die before seeing him one last time.

Her vision started to blur. The heat and smoke was taking its toll, 'Oji-san I can't keep going'

'Oi! Keep yourself together!'

She took a punch to the gut, doubling over in pain; she had failed to notice a man coming up fast behind her with a katana, 'SAKURA!' Her uncle yelled. Her mind could not connect with what was going on around her.

Though one thing she was so sure of was she didn't feel pain, she looked to her side to find her uncle. He wasn't there. Her heart sank, and her body shook, as she looked at the hands wrapped around her waist, 'Oji-Oji-san'

He didn't respond she turned around to see her uncle standing behind her smiling blood dribbling down his chin, 'I won't let you die, you are my niece, flesh and blood and my successor' and then he fell to his knees to the ground a katana sticking out his back, 'Oji-san! OJI-SAN! TAKA DAMMIT! DON'T LEAVE ME!' She pulled out the katana and turned him over; he whispered breathlessly, 'Don't cry' and then he shut his eyes never to open them again.

If she couldn't cry, she'd scream.

And she screamed and howled so loud.

It shuddered the three shinobi as they erupted through the forest, Kakashi bolted. The village was a light and he quickly called out a water justu extinguishing the flames, and then as he got closer to the village gates he so her in a huddled heap on top of a body.

She paid no attention to them and then as he crossed the threshold of the village, she turned her face and her face was crestfallen, her chin wobbled, realising he was finally there. After all these years he was there. The same, but taller and more adept to life, his eyes showed that much.

He ran to her holding and embracing her tightly, she held him greedily clawing at his uniform.

'I can't cry yet can I' she looked into his eyes, as she saw two other figures emerge from behind

'I'm sorry for making you agree to a cruel promise'

She choked, 'I promise is a promise'

She saw Anko and Gai pull up solemnly and she looked to them, 'I'd like to bury him in Konoha' she looked to her uncle.

They simply nodded and made their way to the man both crouching down for a short prayer, before Gai heaved him on his back.

Anko came up to her tossing her a shirt from her pack and helped her put it on, Kakashi steadied her and then pulled her onto his back, 'It's time to go back home'

She laid her head onto his shoulder as he broke off into a sprint with the other two, 'Welcome back'

'I'm still waiting for my Ichiraku's treat you promised me four years ago'

'I wouldn't have wanted you to forget all this time'

It was silent, it was then he realised that Anko and Gai had gotten quite far ahead of him, he turned his head to look at her, 'You can cry now'

Sakura froze slightly. She was breathless. She made herself recall all the pain and trauma she'd been through the past four years and mourn her uncle's death.

Her tears soaked through his uniform soaking his neck and shoulders, four years of pain weighed down his tear soaked shirt.

'Kakashi' after sometime she spoke his name and he looked to her, 'It's good to see you'

He turned his head forward again letting a few tears of his own slip, 'It's good to see you too'

She fell asleep at that moment listening to the lull of his gentle heartbeat.

Here's to the new beginning her uncle died for her to have.

If only he could see her smiling with Kakashi at that moment.

..

.

**REVIEW DAMMIT REVIEW THIS TOOK ME 13 hours straight to write **

**THIS TOOK ME SO LONG TO WRITE – but I did it ;-) Woohoo I needed this to set the scene and pace of the story – I assure you I won't be writing 30 page 'chapters' again I wont go passed 15 fingers crossed**

**KakaSaku is my new OTP they are just….too many feels…please review and maybe I'll update **_**just **_**maybe**

**Sorry for any typo's but my brain is so tired I've read this thing through about five times I can't even more I need to get this out of my face**

**Idk but I loved taka – I wish he was my uncle**

**:-( - kind of pissed how I rushed the ending but I'm so tired and I just want to post this already I might revise this sometime later down the road but now I'm just happy as it is**

**But things are going to go well for Saku-chan and Kaka-kun :-) **

**Until next time **

**Oxza **


	2. The way to a man's heart

2 : _Through a man's heart_

.

.

.

.

Her Uncle's funeral was pushed forward to the following week after some circumstances arose with her clan. They wanted to do a formal burial, and for once she agreed with their wishes.

She spent her first two nights in the hospital being treated for shock and burns. She didn't realise the extent of her shock until she looked in the mirror. Her hair become a washed out rose colour, dominated by white but if the light hit it right it would catch the soft cherry blossom pigment. It some ways it reminded her of _his _hair.

Kakashi spent those two nights with her in the hospital- talking.

'What are you going to do about your clan?' He asked silently

She couldn't help but realise how his voice had changed into a husky deep velvet, it seemed to envelop her each time he spoke like a silent embrace.

'I'm not sure yet.' She said defeated

He nodded silently at her and kept his head down, there was something on his mind but he couldn't speak it, it was clearly conflicting him. Her memory pooled back to those many years ago, searching through her head of '_Kakashi's emotion encyclopaedia_'.

'You have a mission don't you?'

He seemed a bit pained, he didn't have to answer her question, _she knew, she always knew._

He gave her a defeated look, 'Two weeks in Sound'

She looked at him then, opening her eyes, 'Do you ever settle down at all?'

'I didn't have to; I had nothing here in the village.'

She caught his train of thought and his stare into her eyes confirmed it. She turned her head away blushing madly, _ever the sweet talker Kakashi_. He seemed embarrassed too as he scratched at his head sheepishly.

With her head still turned away, 'Is Ichiraku's still around the corner?'

'Where it's always been'

'You're treating me' She wobbled her way out of the bed and pulled on a long sleeved loose black dress and pulled on her sandals. He turned away with a smile.

She went to reach for the door, and Kakashi stopped her, 'They're not going to let you stroll out here at this ungodly hour' her arms crossed in front of her chest, he simply pointed his thumb towards the window in the room.

'I can't, the seals on my feet faded' She said

'Weren't you the one that said chivalry isn't dead?' He said lightly

Before she could question his response he wrapped his arm around her waist tightly, he noted it was quite thin under the bulky clothing she wore. He pulled her up and jumped through the window. He made his decent towards an alleyway that branched off the main road as to not bring any more attention to them. He set her down and she smoothed out her dress from the wrinkles. As they made their way to the main road she mumbled something under her breath that he couldn't understand.

'Sorry what was that?'

She puffed up her cheeks, such a juvenile quality of hers that never seem to fade, 'Nothing for you to hear'

He realised she was still quite frazzled by their proximity as she was trying to keep as much distance between them.

'The next village is in the opposite direction' He chuckled

She only gave him a stern glare and turn away.

.

.

.

They had only planned to grab a meal and then head off their separate ways, but Teuchi (the ramen stand owner) set a large bottle of sake (Japanese alcohol) between the duo, 'It's on the house, it's finally good to have my two best customers in this stand.'

They didn't bother turning down Teuchi's kind gift, Kakashi went on pouring Sakura a cup.

He failed to ask her about her alcohol tolerance, but at that point all of Konoha knew she had none. She was loud and wispy. Kakashi was slowly feeling his sense of judgement slipping, but Sakura was kind enough to slap him on the back of his head and rouse him. _Ouch_ had she always had this brute force?

They were reminiscing about their genin days. No harm no foul.

'I actually was afraid of you Kakashi'

'Really now' He was trying to hold back a hiccup. Sakura was glowing, a side effect of drinking nearly two thirds of the bottle. Teuchi seemed unfazed as he served other customers who opted out of dining in. They made their orders to go after seeing the ruckus going on in the stand.

'Yeah, Jii-san said to be careful around males with silver hair or white hair, especially one's that hang around children.'

Kakashi couldn't help but spit out his drink through his mask, and laugh heartily, 'Don't tell me he said they were perverts or something?' he chortled choking on the alcohol in his throat

'No he didn't tell me that, but he said that they'd look up my skirt and ask me what colour my undies were, that's why I started wearing pants everywhere.' She said truthfully, she was swaying at that point.

Kakashi wasn't doing any better; he kept sipping the alcohol through his mask. He picked up Sakura staring at him.

'What'

'I swear that's the most unsanitary thing I've ever seen next to the five second rule'

'I've been wearing a mask since before I was a genin and my health hasn't deteriorated in anyway' He said nonchalantly

Sakura looked at him quizzically, reaching for the bottle to pour herself another drink, Kakashi slapped her hand down and gave her a stern look, 'fine'

It was silent save for the noise in the kitchen. She looked at Kakashi in a calculating manner, 'What' he replied innocently

'Why do you wear that mask?' she said quietly

'After all these years you've finally decided to ask?' he said exasperated

She looked like she was about to vomit, the alcohol finally taking its toll on her, 'One day Hayate I'm going to catch you without that mask, then I can die'

'I won't let that happen then' he said quietly as he watched her doze off at the counter. He got up and paid for the meal thanking Teuchi, who only smiled back, 'anytime'. He swung Sakura's arm around his shoulder, and made his way out of the stand. He couldn't possibly take her back to the hospital in this state, and they'd probably make her stay there longer. He started running through plausible places to stay; he obviously crossed out her clan. Kurenai was most likely out with Asuma, _again_. He wouldn't dare to _dump_ her at the Uchiha estate in this state. A name stuck out like a sore thumb, Anko. That troublesome woman was finally good for something besides hurting his manly pride.

When Anko opened her front door, he expected her to give her trademark snarky attitude, but apparently at this hour the woman had limits. She simply opened the door to her apartment allowing Kakashi to carry Sakura into the living area where Anko placed a spare futon. Kakashi laid Sakura on the futon, and Anko shooed him. Before she closed the door she looked at him with eyes narrowed, 'You better make it to the funeral next week,' She eyed him dangerously 'She needs you more than ever now.'

He knew he wouldn't make it.

Kakashi just simply nodded and left.

Anko rolled her eyes at the man's antics and closed the door with a click. She moved to Sakura, slipping off her sandals. Due to the darkness she couldn't see the faded tattoo on the soles of her feet. She laid a blanket over the girl and headed off to her own bed, 'Sleep tight princess'

.

.

.

He didn't make it to the funeral, Sakura expected as much. She spent the rest of the week catching up with close friends. A lot had happened during the course of four years.

During an outing she found out that Shikaku was going to have a son the following winter; all the guys gave him a hard time about it, 'So you're the first one of us to break from the pack.' Genma slapped him on the back

'I had my money on Asuma and Kurenai as being the first.' Raido chuckled

Asuma and Kurenai blushed heavily, their eyes widened as they saw Raido place a few bills in Genma's hand, 'You bet on this?' Asuma gaped.

Raido scratched his head sheepishly, 'Sorry man but who wouldn't? You two were love birds even before the academy'

Genma looked at Raido, 'Well my friend it's always the people you _least_ expect' he winked

Shikaku could only face palm himself and walk away from the crowd, 'I swear it's like they never aged a day since the academy.'

.

.

.

Mikoto was also having a son the following winter, she was glowing.

'Sasuke' she revealed the name to Sakura, she could only smile for the woman. Itachi had matured and grown into an intelligent seven year old, but he still clung to her as much as he did many years before.

She sat with him for a while and they talked about training and about her travels in the past four years. She had visited him and Mikoto each year when she came to Konoha but for once her stay was not short lived. They cracked jokes together. During the course of their conversation she promised to help him train for his upcoming chuunin exam, he was gifted at such a young age.

'Itachi-kun' his mother called for him

'Yes Kaa-san'

'The time' she simply stated

The boy's eyes widened, 'I'm sorry Sakura-chan but I've got an errand to run I'll see you later'

'Take care Itachi-kun' she called

He smiled widely at her and waved goodbye.

'He never smiles like that to anyone' Mikoto whispered to Sakura

'He's a good kid' Sakura smiled to Mikoto

'That he is, sometimes _too_ good it scares me.' Mikoto chuckled

The two women looked into each other's eyes

'I need your guidance' Sakura spoke

'Is this about your clan' Mikoto spoke placing a cup of tea in front of Sakura.

Sakura nodded and took a sip from the cup, 'I want to leave the clan, cut all my ties, and remove the seal. It was Oji-san's dying wish' she said solemnly

'That's a tall order young lady' The woman sighed pleasantly, 'It's times like these that I think you should talk to Fugaku-kun he know the laws and the rights of each clan. He'd be an indefinite helpful resource on your part.'

In all the years that Sakura had become close to Mikoto and Itachi, not once had she seen Fugaku. He was usually on a mission or sorting out things with the committee. He was always a busy man, and very hardworking at that.

Mikoto smiled at her, 'You're going to finally meet him. He should be getting back from his meeting soon.'

As soon as she finished speaking, the said man made his entrance. Sakura froze slightly, Fugaku held this aura that omitted power and authority, but she assured herself if Mikoto has been able to be his wife he couldn't be _that _bad.

She looked at the man and bowed down in respect, 'It's nice to meet you Uchiha-san'

'So I finally get to meet your little friend Mikoto' His voice was surprisingly warm and inviting, it was then Sakura allowed herself to look up into the face of the man.

She knew the man was still young, just shy of turning thirty, but she could tell the years hadn't been so kind to him. There were crow's feet around his eyes and prominent wrinkles around his mouth that made his face look like he was constantly frowning.

The man walked to the table and sat next to his wife who poured him a cup of tea, 'Sakura-chan needs some help with her clan' Mikoto spoke to him softly.

The man's eyes widened slightly, 'I'm sorry to say it young lady, but your clan does my head in. Taka was the only person that had his head screwed on right' He sighed tiredly, rubbing away at his temples.

Sakura looked down slightly uncomfortable about her uncle being brought up. The funeral may have been over but the trauma still haunted her. Mikoto softly elbowed her husband's arm to make him aware of his actions. The man looked up at the young woman and sighed, 'Child' he beckoned her to speak with that one word and she looked up at him and spoke clearly, 'Oji-' she stopped herself and started again, 'Taka-san's dying wish was for me to claim my right's from the clan. I've decided I want to cut all ties to my clan and I want to claim something back.'

The man straightened up in his chair, 'Your chakra was it?' as if recalling a faint memory

Sakura looked to Mikoto who sheepishly looked down, 'Yes…' she spoke slowly

The man looked to Sakura seeing the interaction with his wife, 'Mikoto has informed me of your standing, so we need not waste any more time discussing the matter.'

Sakura nodded, thankful in a way for Mikoto telling her husband, it would save a lot of explaining.

She looked to Fugaku, 'How'

He looked to her knowingly, 'For a person to leave a clan, the clan head and the person must come to the agreement that the person will be withheld the title of that clan. It gets tricky when the clan head doesn't agree, often times that is the case.'

He looked to Sakura as she absorbed the information; he took a sip of his now cold tea and continued, '_If_ the clan head doesn't agree to release the member, then the person cannot leave the clan.' He saw Sakura's falter.

He looked her in the eyes reassuringly, '_Unless_ the member has evidence to counter or void that decline, then there would be a 'trial' of sorts held with other clan heads, the verdict is then dealt by the Hokage.' He closed his eyes and sighed, 'Quite frankly knowing that your grandfather has gone to the extent to seal you chakra, he's not going to easily agree to you leaving the clan.'

The three sat in silence letting the information sink in, 'But I see no reason why you shouldn't appeal. You've been denied your own basic human rights _and _rights as a ninja of Konoha. Your grandfather put you in danger, and he did not in any way attempt to stop such a thing from happening. If you stay with that clan this vicious cycle will continue. You as a citizen of Konoha you're a being placed in harm's way.'

The reasons were all lined up.

Mikoto looked at Sakura worriedly. The girl stayed silent for the longest time. She then looked up at the two and bowed, 'I can't thank you two enough. Your help has been indefinite; I can't imagine being where I am without Mikoto-san, and your guidance Uchiha-san.'

The man chuckled, 'To me clan or no clan, the way we look, does not mean a thing. These things are just names and characteristics.'

He fisted his hand and tapped his chest, 'It's this and our loyalty to Konoha that makes us family. That's the beauty of it'

Sakura could only smile, 'I hope to see you at the trial.'

'What I wouldn't give to have your old man on a silver platter.' Fugaku chuckled

Mikoto smiled tenderly as she ushered Sakura out the house. As Sakura slipped on her sandals, Mikoto saw that the tattoos on her feet were fading.

Sakura turned around not noticing Mikoto staring, 'Oba-san?'

Mikoto quickly looked up at the girl, 'Yes Sakura-chan'

'Can you teach me how to make the curry sometime?' She said innocently

The woman chuckled, 'Is it for Kakashi-kun?' she said cheekily

Sakura gawked, 'Even _if I were making it for him_, He's not even here most of the time.'

'Between you and me, Fugaku-kun hasn't been taking long missions anymore; he says he misses my cooking too much. _'The way to a man's heart is through his stomach'_ don't you know?' Mikoto winked knowingly

Sakura blushed, 'Whatever you say'

Sakura stood up ready to leave through the door when Mikoto stopped her, 'Oh and Sakura-chan'

'Yes Oba-san'

'Kakashi is more of a miso soup kind of person.' Mikoto relied innocently

Sakura blushed immensely, 'G-G-Good bye Oba-san' and she ran out the door.

Mikoto stood there staring at the door laughing, 'Mikoto is there any curry left from last night.' Her husband called from the other room.

She smiled, 'I made you something even better today'

The man grumbled slightly, 'You better have, I didn't cut that meeting short for nothing.'

.

.

.

'How the hell do I make miso soup?' Sakura said exasperated as she walked into the supermarket.

.

.

.

**I'm just going to be update for the rest of the week just 'cause I can**

**I reread my first chapter and nearly died at how many silly typos there were – so I'm going to have to edit that pronto**

**We're going to **_**get**_** there, I'm just setting up everything in motion and it'll solely start focusing on the two I just want to show how their interaction with other's 'enhances' their relationship**

**I **_**may**_** have gone slightly to fast in this chapter but I don't know what do you guys reckon?**

**Thank you for the two lovely reviews they made me happy and as a gift I decided to update real quick :-) **

**Alright then toodols**

**And please review – even if you're anonymous it still count's :-D**

**Oxza**

**Can I get a 'what what'? **


	3. The Scarecrow

**The Scarecrow **

**I read this on tumblr and I just died **

_**Names**__**  
**__**"Kakashi" means "scarecrow" in Japanese. And "Hatake" means "field of". So "Hatake Kakashi" translates to "Field of scarecrows" in English. And Kakashi, you must admit, is a lot like a scarecrow. A mysterious, silent guardian. **__**  
**__**"Sakura" means "cherry blossom". If Sakura were to marry Kakashi and take his last name, her name would become "Hatake Sakura", which translates to "Field of cherry blossoms" in Japanese. Coincidence? Maybe. But it does make you wonder what was going through the creator's head when he gave them the names in the first place…**_

**Can I just have a moment?**

**This is the scariest thing ever – I've never shipped something so hard and I've only gotten into this ship a week ago – oh dear -_-**

**I shall start the chapter now **

…

..

.

**The Scarecrow** – '_No matter what, I watch- but I cannot do anything. I'll see you in your prime, and I'll see you at your worst. I cannot comfort you, but know this, my presence is always there.'_

.

..

…

A knock came to the door, rousing the man. The man kissed his wife's forehead and wrapping the blanket around her swollen belly, before leaving the bed. He didn't bother checking his appearance and made a beeline to the door.

'Hokage-sama'

Minato nodded groggly at the ANBU agent, who bowed down.

'I'm sorry for waking you, but the squad sent out to Sound just got back.'

Minato's eye perked realising something wrong, 'They're a week early than the expected time.'

The ANBU then removed their mask, revealing a crestfallen face, 'The mission was compromised. We're looking at preparing two funerals once the family has been informed.'

Minato choked on his breath, 'Kami-sama', his eyes looked down as if searching through the tiles on the floor for an answer.

.

.

.

A nagging feeling fell upon Sakura. She could not fathom the ability to sleep; she rolled out of the futon with annoyance.

She was seeking 'refuge' in Anko's apartment until she could sort out the conundrum with her clan. Anko had been quite accommodating and made no fuss of the matter, '_Treat it as your own home_'.

Anko was usually out during the night doing night guard at the village gates, and during the day she was at home asleep – the perks of living with a nocturnal human being, Sakura would usually have the apartment to herself.

Sakura sighed as the air around her was stained with the scent of miso soup. She had spent the whole of the afternoon working on it, '_It's not that difficult' _Shikaku had told her when he found her grumbling over a parcel of miso paste at the supermarket.

She turned around to acknowledge the man, he explained the process step by step, 'My my Shikaku who would of thought you could cook. The fact that you even _bother_ to cook is shocking enough.' Sakura mused

Shikaku groaned slightly and then gave Sakura a sheepish smirk, 'It doesn't help having a head strong woman pregnant. Miso is the only thing she's been able to stomach.'

Sakura smiled kindly, she hadn't been able to catch up with Shikaku at all, only passing glances around the village. She had grown quite close to the man when they were teammates, often times playing a game of shouji with him, which wouldn't progress any further, it would frustrate Shikaku, Sakura could only giggle, 'Great minds think alike?'. He'd only smile back at her, 'One day Sakura we won't tie in this game, there will be a winner.'

'One can only hope'

The memories seemed so far away. It was so strange and foreign they were only nineteen now but they had been forced to mature so quickly, their life equivalent to a thirty year old civilian. That was the life of a ninja, quick and short. Some lived longer, but wouldn't acknowledge that as a blessing but a curse. The longer they stayed in the world, the more time they were given to dwell on their losses and mistakes.

She looked to Shikaku, 'I won't keep you any longer'

'Please don't' The man chuckled, 'Drop by sometime soon'

'I won't go easy on you' He added

'I wouldn't have it any other way' She smiled

_Just maybe my life will settle, for all my troubles now I'm being rewarded with peace. One can only hope._ She thought.

Breaking out of her train of thought and coming back to reality, Sakura made her way to the kitchen, where she leaned over the sink to wash her face. The cold chill of the water alerted and awakened her senses.

Sleep wasn't going to happen tonight she realised as her mind began to clear. She sighed looking at the large pot of miso soup sitting on the stovetop. She felt disappointed at the notion that he wouldn't be here to eat it, by the time he'd come back it would have spoiled. _All that effort for nothing._ She decided _would _visit Shikaku, grinning at the pot. She hadn't gotten the chance to get acquainted with his wife, she realised this may put her in his wife's 'good book', and begin a _pleasant_ friendship.

She went to the entrance of the house pulling on her sandals, eyeing the clock above her, _who'd be up at this hour_? She mused. She was thinking of visiting Anko at the gates and killing some time there.

She moved to open the door, but the door opened before she placed her hand on the door.

'Oh Anko, I was just going to pay you visit.' Sakura smiled

Anko didn't return the smile, 'Kakashi's squad just got back from their mission.'

Sakura's face faltered, Anko was always painfully blunt and straightforward, 'They're a week early' Sakura whispered

'They got attacked when they were setting up camp. There were casualties.'

Sakura couldn't find her voice, 'Ka-ka…shi?'

'That's why I came here. He's injured but nothing the medics can't fix. But he's-'

Sakura didn't listen to Anko's words; she lost her grip on her sanity. Anko wouldn't have any of it, she grabbed at Sakura's shirt, 'Oi! I can't have you losing yourself too, I came here because you're the only one that can talk sense into him, he's gone mental. He's blaming the whole thing on himself.'

Sakura searched into Anko's eyes, 'Take me to him'

Anko gave a resigned sigh, 'Hurry'

.

.

.

'Kakashi _sit_ down' Minato ground out.

Kakashi lay on a cot in the hospital. Nurses attempted to hold him down, to subdue him.

'I don't deserve to live' He choked out

'Kakashi in this line of work it is unfortunately expected for people to die. Those men went on that mission knowing that they may never come back.'

Minato could understand the inner turmoil that Kakashi was going through, they both lost their teammates. Each time it was the same reaction from Kakashi, guilt.

Kakashi looked at his old teacher, 'Those men had families. They had people that were depending on them. Because of my carelessness I robbed those children of a father, and their wives of a husband. How despicable is that? You're to be a father soon- could you imagine not having the chance of being there for your son? If I could, I would trade my life for them. It should have been me.'

Minato's eyes narrowed, 'Are you saying you have no one expecting you to comeback. No ties, nothing? Nothing you want to protect, or brings you happiness.'

Kakashi nodded robotically

The door opened, revealing a dishevelled Sakura, her frosted pink wavy tresses poking out in all directions, her face flushed from colour, and her eyes ringed with dark circles sparkling with fear. Even so in this state she looked so enchanting.

Minato eyed Kakashi, who stiffened slightly at the sight of Sakura, his shoulders slumped slightly and his once stern face softened. _I beg to differ_, Minato congealed in his mind.

Then Kakashi looked to the Namikaze with hurt eyes, 'You don't understand…I' before he could continue, he was stopped by a stinging pain to his cheek, he turned in shock to see Sakura flustered. She had slapped him. It had shocked him; she hadn't ever done anything to him like that – the acceptation for when she was drunk. Minato looked just as shocked, but collected himself quickly smiling softly to himself recalling his wife who had a flaming hot temper but a heart of gold. She usually slap sense into people – it was quite a successful method.

'What did I tell you about being a sad bum' She relayed quietly looking away from him. She set her hand down and continued, 'Isn't enough? Haven't you hurt yourself enough?' Her voice began to rise and she then looked at him tears about to fall, 'Weren't you the one that told me those who leave their own teammates behind are worse than scum!?'

Kakashi's eye's opened in shock, taking in a sharp breath.

'Kakashi you didn't leave your teammates behind! You fought with them valiantly till the end – you did not leave them. Even so, when you were beaten six ways to Sunday, you carried them ALL the way back.'

Kakashi looked down at that moment. Sakura noticed. 'Kakashi'

He looked up at her taking in her softening face, 'Their family will mourn their death. But they will remember them as brave shinobi of Konoha, what more do their families need? Knowing that their husband or father had died for a noble cause – for their safety and well-being. You gave them the honour of being able to lay them to rest in their own village, what more can they ask for?'

Kakashi's face softened under his mask.

'Kakashi. You didn't do anything wrong.' Sakura assured him

_She always knew what to say_.

Fatigue started to wash over him, and Sakura noticed. She helped him lay on his back, 'You can sleep now, nothing is going to happen.' She said softly their eyes locked on one another.

The room had been emptied save for the two. Sakura hadn't noticed this until she turned around to leave and she felt a strong grip on her arm. She turned around to see Kakashi holding her arm. Such a bold action he wouldn't do in front of anyone.

_Stay_.

Sakura sat at the chair next the cot and he let go of her hand. Kakashi released a sigh, and willed himself to fall asleep.

Sakura realised it was the first time she saw Kakashi sleep. When he slept he dropped all the tension on his face, he looked like an innocent child.

She found herself smiling; she discovered a new side to Kakashi. For some reason at that moment being in his presence allowed her mind to ease, letting the thoughts of sleep blanket the turning cogs in her brain.

'Welcome back Kakashi' she whispered before she fell asleep

Little did she know a smile caressed the said man's face as he too finally fell into slumber.

.

.

.

Minato walked back to his home opening the front door, quickly his sandals off hastily. He walked towards his bedroom, smiling as he laid his eyes on his pregnant wife. Warmth filling up his heart, 'I don't think I need to worry about you anymore Kakashi' he spoke to himself.

He laid into bed gently as to no rouse his wife, but found arms slowly snaking around his chest, he fell asleep with a contented smile.

.

.

.

Kakashi woke up once during that night, just before dawn. He just lay on his back counting the ceiling tiles. When he moved to rub his eye, he found his hand tangled in something _pink_. Kakashi moved his head to the side to meet Sakura's face no further than a few centimetres from his face. He could feel her steady warm breath fan over his face. He chuckled as he saw a drop of drool escaping her mouth. She was at peace, her face relaxed, relieved from holding any emotions. He was able to appreciate the features of her face following the bone structure. Her cheeks were like pillows round and juvenile they added to her youth. As he looked upward he noticed a single tear tangled in her long lashes, and he plucked it away. The first time touching her face.

His mind relayed back to Minato's words.

'_Are you saying you have no one expecting you to come back? No ties, nothing? Nothing you want to protect, or brings you happiness.'_

He looked back to Sakura's face, his face softened once more. He longed to be the person he wanted to be- the person she needed. The person that did not bring her anymore strife and brings her happiness. A person that could protect her with his life. A White Knight in shining armour. He wanted to break out of that mould, the mould of the ever silent scarecrow. He would only watch and be present. But he just wanted to be the man who did not watch but took action; the man t that brought his crops to life, with his hard work and dedication. Too many times Kakashi had seen that kind of man, and too many times had he felt the nag of jealousy.

He looked to the girl again; all he did was watch the girl.

He sighed and looked away.

He lied to Minato; he did have someone who needed him as much as he needed them.

And so he slept, in hopes that when he woke up again, he be a changed man, a better one at that.

.

.

.

_Everyone has someone or something that calls them home._

_._

_._

_. _

**I know its short- Short and sweet – I'm just really tired **

**I hope this chapter seem overated or anything**

**Don't I sound pessimistic today?**

**Might update another 5-7 pages tonight- most likely progressing to the trial that's going to be a fun chapter ^^**

**Lol and whats up with everyone being pregnant :P Winter is coming- and so shall the babies lol **

**Please review my home slices even if its anonymous it still counts**

**Much love**

**Oxza**


	4. Happy Tears

Three days had passed since Kakashi returned. The said man was still in the hospital being treated for his injuries and falling in and out of consciousness.

Sakura had learned harshly in the past it wasn't good to sit and dwell on things, that you had to keep going. So she had gone ahead the morning after Kakashi arrived and spoken to the Namikaze about the whole ordeal with her clan. For his own discretion disclosed that her grandfather had placed a seal on her. For some reason she could see the man look terribly upset and uncomfortable when she relied the information of the seal. She also noted, at the same time he didn't seem the least bit surprised.

'Excuse me Sakura' He stopped her mid speech, 'I already know of your seal, in fact I've known for the past five years.'

He looked into her eyes, 'Since your mission with Kakashi to Mist.'

She didn't make an effort to cover her worry, the man simply sighed; 'Only I and two other medical personnel know of it – I swear on my life I have not told anyone.'

After a moment the man flushed with embarrassment, 'Actually my wife also knows, she'd understand you better than anyone, she also has a seal on her. My apologies.'

Sakura raised her eyebrows slightly and then let out a sigh. She looked up and smiled at the Hokage, 'There's no need to apologize Hokage-sama. We all have that one person that we can confide to, and I am humbled by your honesty.'

Minato smiled at the girl kindly, 'I've been waiting to see when you'd take action. I know that some clans do use seals, but to seal one's chakra is just too much, you were only just a child.'

Sakura nodded.

Minato pulled out a few papers from his drawer, 'Well then four days from now we'll hold the trial, is that alright for you?'

Sakura nodded, 'The sooner the better.'

'And I assume you haven't spoken of this matter with your grandfather?'

Sakura looked down slightly embarrassed, 'I haven't spoken to them since Taka-san's funeral'

The man chuckled, 'Relax. It's fine, I'll write to your grandfather of the matter, I don't blame you for not speaking to them. Also once the appeal has been approved and passed what do you plan to do?'

Sakura stopped herself for a moment dumbfounded, 'I was planning on dropping my clans name from my name and taking my father's family name.'

Minato nodded, 'You do know that you have entitlements from both your father in the sand and your uncle here in Konoha?' As he looked over some papers on his desk

Sakura shook her head, 'I hadn't the slightest idea.'

'Your uncle Sakaeru Taka has left a trust fund under your name prior to your departure four years ago. He has also stated that any land he owns is to be put under your name once he is deceased.' Minato flipped to another page, 'Since your father is of Suna descent, you are entitled to have a citizenship in Suna as you have one here in Konoha. Your father Kisōsha Kenkyona _((Written last name first then last name second)First name: 'the humble', Last name: 'Giver' 'The humble giver')_has also left a trust in your name, also a house that was under his name in Suna.'

Sakura was having a hard time standing from the information that had been relied to her; she could understand her uncle leaving some sort of a memento for her after his death, but a _whole_ trust _and_ land. Not to mention her father had left her just as much in Suna.

'They both stated they wanted you to be accommodated where ever you went and in ways be able to have the peace of mind that you were financially secured and that you had a roof over your head when they weren't around anymore.'

Sakura choked down a sob, Minato noticed. 'Have you met your family in Suna?'

'No. My father never really spoke of them.'

'Records say your father had lost his parents three years before the Great War. He had a sister – but I don't have her name. She unfortunately passed away a few months ago, but you _do _have a niece and two nephews.'

Sakura smiled softly thinking of the possible future she could have living in Suna, with her family. She could start fresh and leave all her demise behind in this village, but her mind stopped such thoughts when _he_ came into her mind.

Minato looked at the young woman in the eyes, 'I promise you as your Hokage I will not allow your grandfather to refuse the appeal. You have my word.'

'Thank you'

'You are most welcome Sakaeru-san.'

Sakura smiled, 'Its not Sakaeru-san, Hokage-sama. Please me Kisōsha-san. Kisōsha Sakura.'

Minato smiled graciously at the girl, 'I wouldn't have it any other way Kisōsha-san'

It was then Sakura bowed and took her leaved from the Hokage's office.

She later found herself helping Itachi with his swordsmanship.

'Itachi-kun, release your grip, make it tight enough to allow you to handle but loose enough for you to use it swiftly. It's just like an extension of your arm, got it?'

'So like carrying an egg?'

Sakura smiled at the boy's analogy, 'Yes exactly'

Sakura had lent him her katana for the lesson, she watched as her sword danced in the air while being handled by the young Uchiha. He learnt quickly, as soon as she'd tell him to correct something he would not make the same mistake again. She eyed his stance and stood up from the tree stump.

He noticed and stopped, he gave her back her katana, waiting for her to demonstrate.

'When you stand. Angle your body to the side, that way your enemies have a less chance of poking you through like dango.'

She patted his cheek and he smiled. She gave him the katana, and corrected his posture. 'Good' she moved back, the boy waiting for her instructions, 'Now run through the defensive blocks I taught you.'

The boy nodded in concentration, she eyed his form, 'Watch your back too, they don't just attack from the front.' She closed her eyes recalling her uncle's last moments with the katana poking out his back.

Itachi pulled her away from her thoughts, 'Sakura-chan?'

Sakura looked up trying to muster up a smile, 'Yes Itachi-kun?'

He looked down slightly, Sakura walked up to boy worriedly, 'You all right?' feeling his head for a fever.

He grabbed at her hand with urgency dropping the katana on the trimmed grass behind his home. Her worry increased tenfold, 'Itachi-kun-'

Itachi stopped her from any further speech as he searched her eyes, her heart ached as she saw something beyond those innocent eyes, 'Sakura-chan is your clan hurting you? Because Tou-san said that he has a meeting tomorrow with the Hokage and other clan heads about you and your clan. He said you want to leave your clan.'

Sakura knelt down, sitting on the grass, beckoning Itachi to do the same. She wiped away at the tears falling down his face, and smiled softly at him, 'Sakura-chan I'm so sorry' he started to hiccup. Sakura pulled him close to her chest and rubbed his back.

He looked up at her, 'If-if you leave your clan you come join our clan.' He spoke innocently. Sakura laughed tenderly pulling him in tighter, 'You have such a big heart Ita-kun.'

She kissed the top of his head and beckoned him to pull away so she could see his face properly, but his face was down holding a lock of her ever paling hair, Itachi looked up at her, 'Are they the reason why your hair is turning white?'

Sakura's mouth stood agape and shivered under the scrutiny of his eyes, unsure how such a young boy could be perceptive. 'Itachi-kun…'

'I won't let anyone hurt Sakura-chan anymore' He said patting her head, his words aging him to be her senior. 'I want you to be happy like the way you make me happy.' He said once more.

Sakura suddenly stood up feeling flustered there were too many emotions passing through her at that moment; she needed to leave before she burst, Kakashi would have her head if she did.

'Itachi-kun I-I have to go run some errands before tomorrow.' She said not looking directly at the boy.

The boy moved to give back her katana in its sheath, she stopped him, 'You keep it for me until I come back next time ok? I expect you to practice, next time I'll bring some bokken (wooden sword) so we can practice together.' She forced a smiled hoping the boy wouldn't sense her distress.

The boy lit up, 'OK!', he unsheathed the sword and began running the formations she had taught him.

She ruffled the Itachi's hair and moved towards the sliding doors that lead to the living area. Her mind was elsewhere as Mikoto called her out as she made her way to the entrance slipping on her sandals. Mikoto opted to not progress in calling her and let the girl leave the house without a word. Mikoto sighed as she looked at the entrance where the girl left. She looked down at her belly and caressed it, 'Oh Sasuke-kun'. As if her son would sense her worry for the poor girl.

.

.

.

Kakashi woke up with a wince looking to his side to find an empty chair. He did expect her to stay for the three days he was in the hospital, though he did find a note on the chair, with a plastic bag filled containing something in it. He beckoned himself to sit up scratching at his head. He looked at the window that had the curtains drawn showing the bustling streets of Konoha. He sighed and placed his feet on the cold tiles, his toes recoiled at the shock.

He stood up and slowly made his way towards the chair, removing the bag and placing it on the floor as he took the note and sat on the chair.

_Kakashi- _

_Just dropped by this morning – the nurse said you'll be up by the afternoon and you can check out soon after._

_You've missed out on the headache that has been implored the past three days – lucky bastard. _

_Long story short – I've decided to move forward with leaving the clan._

_I've talked to the Hokage – he's set up a trial date – tomorrow _

_All the clan head's will be present (including my grandfather) – to hear out my appeal and egalitate if my reasons are valid for my withdrawal from the clan._

_I'm also negotiating with the appeal to have the seal released. _

_I'm claiming back my life Kakashi_

_I'm off to see to Itachi's training – but I should be at Anko's for the rest of the day_

_I need to brief you of what's going for tomorrow – your presence would be helpful_

_Take care _

_Sakura_

_I left some miso soup for you in the bag, hopefully it's still warm _

Kakashi closed his eyes as he slumped in the chair. SO this is it, the day Sakura has been waiting for is finally tomorrow. He was slightly annoyed with himself for missing out so much in the past three days, but he assured himself he had no power over that as he looked at his body that was covered in gauze. He realised then his mask had been disposed of and he was in a pair of white cotton pants, his upper left alone as it was covered in gauze.

He gingerly sat up and reached for the miso soup, it was cold. She had dropped it off a while ago maybe two or three hours at least. He didn't bother heating it and continued to eat it, he found it to be slightly bitter and smiled. She cooked it. He remembered years ago when they off on their usual night to eat at Ichiraku's, they found it to be closed. Sakura offered to cook something, she wasn't a bad cook but her food, usually the soups or broths tended to hold a bitter taste. He didn't complain, and finished it in record time wiping away at the broth that stuck to his chin. He felt the familiar scruffiness of stubble, he needed to shave.

He fumbled through a basket that held spare clothes and was happy to find a scarf that could act as a make shift mask. He made his way down to the lobby of the Hospital to check out.

The nurse at the front desk smiled, 'Before you check out Hayate-san we need to make sure everything is healing well so if you could please wait for a doctor to check up on you in room three.'

Kakashi simply nodded and back trailed up the corridor to the said room. He found Shizune there waiting outside the door, she looked at him exhausted, 'I want to get this over as much as you do'

She opened the door and he trailed her in the room.

He simply sat up straight on the table as she examined all the stitches and that there was no tenderness in the muscles.

'No missions for the next three weeks. I already sent a waiver to the Hokage. You can take the stitches out hopefully by next week.' She seemed contented with her words and patted him on the shoulder notifying he was done.

As he pulled on his shirt over the scarf he noticed boxes strewn around Shizune's office in the room, 'You're leaving' He said monotonously

She chuckled lightly, 'I'm off on an apprenticeship with Lady Tsunade, I'll be leaving the day after tomorrow.'

'Lady Tsunade' he repeated her name.

Shizune simply nodded.

Kakashi remembered the woman; she was Sakura's sensei- Dan's lover. He hadn't seen her since his passing. He then looked up at Shizune, 'Best of luck'

'Thank you'

He moved to leave the room, passing by the front desk where the Nurse waved him goodbye, he simply stuck a hand up in acknowledgment. He weaved his way through the busy streets, hands in his pockets, making his way to his apartment.

He heard his name called by an unmistakable person he cringed, trying to find a means to escape.

'KAKASHI TODAY'S THE DAY I BEAT YOU!'

Kakashi sighed exasperatedly at Gai's advances, did he ever give up?

He resorted to summoning a small bit of chakra in his hands; clasping them together he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Reappearing at a back street in the opposite direction Gai was walking. He'd have to take the long way home now. So he trudged forward, ignoring everyone around him.

.

.

.

Sakura pointlessly walked around the streets, as if hoping to find someone or anyone that would help her. For some reason Itachi had shaken her up, all her anxiety that she had carefully attempted to hide in the reassess of her mind seemed to come up. She started to think about tomorrow, what if she didn't get to leave her clan – they would never let her hear the end of it, she may as well end her life. What was left for her anyway? But who would keep him in check, make sure he doesn't do anything reckless. Her mind supplied. She had pull to the side and grip on pole to steady herself, hoping that giving herself a moment would let her re-establish her grip on her sanity

'Is that you Sakura?' an unfamiliar voice queried

Sakura turned around eyebrows furrowed to meet a pregnant woman, what was everyone pregnant in this village she pondered. She immediately realised who the person was as she looked at the woman's long red hair.

'Kushina-san' Sakura bowed, but she found herself nearly throwing up, quickly covering her mouth.

'Don't kill yourself for respect' The woman said worriedly as she went to help Sakura. She patted Sakura's back, 'Why don't you come over my house isn't too far from here and Minato won't be back until later on tonight.'

Sakura found herself following the woman; she couldn't help but laugh to herself of how similar this scenario was as she looked at the woman supporting her.

All she knew was she was the Hokage's wife, and thanks to the Hokage that she had a seal as well, the only thing they held in common.

She reminded her of Mikoto, her tenderness as she sat Sakura down and poured her a cup of tea and gave her some painkillers, 'atta' girl'

Kushina couldn't but help laugh, 'I'm sorry it's just I've really wanted to talk to you for the longest time – and this wasn't exactly what I had imagined our meeting to be like this.'

Sakura cracked a smile.

Kushina though unlike Mikoto didn't prod around before getting to the purpose of their conversation, she was straight to the point.

'I assume Minato told you I have a seal.'

Sakura was slightly wide eyed and then recollected herself and nodded, 'Yes'

'I know to a certain extent how it feels, but I guess my case is different.' Kushina took a deep breath, 'Each seal holds its own curse. Something tells me I can trust you so hear me out.'

Sakura sat herself more comfortably anticipating their conversation to be a long one.

'I am the vessel of the nine tails.' Kushina said levelly awaiting Sakura's reaction, but her words didn't seem to faze the girl and so she continued, 'My clan the Uzumaki clan – as you know from the land of Whirlpool, chooses a female after the previous vessel's life is at its end. The Kyuubi was extracted from the previous vessel and transferred to the next.'

She touched her swollen belly, 'I've had the kyuubi since I was six, it's not easy but somehow I've been able to establish a steady relationship with my 'inner demon' so to speak. As a child I did have a difficulty assimilating with the kids around me because they feared me and at the same time a had a _slight_ temper' she chuckled

The women sighed showing a flicker of distress, 'The Kyuubi is one of the strongest and most dangerous of the Juubi's as I'm sure you know.'

Sakura nodded

'But everything has a weakness. You see I am at my most weakest and vulnerable when I give birth to my son Naruto. At any given moment the Kyuubi can go out of control or used by someone. Rest assured the only people that can manipulate or 'override' the Kyuubi's state of mind is an Uchiha that can use sharingan.'

The woman then laughed kindly and gave a cheeky smile, 'I've made sure for the past few months to be _extra_ nice to all the Uchihas''

Sakura couldn't help but laugh

Kushina smiled, 'You have a nice laugh'

Sakura blushed slightly, 'Thank you'

'NOW' Kushina tapped her hand on the wooden table, 'Tell me about yourself. All I know is that you have a seal on your back that is used to restrain the use of chakra.'

Sakura sat down and looked at the woman, somehow she felt a little more at ease with her knowing that there was someone who understood in a way of her situation. She proceeded in relying all that happened to her she started from her genin days when she had received the tattoo and proceeded to talk about how she placed the seals on her feet to allow chakra flow to her feet. 'Clever' the woman mused as she sipped her tea. She continued talking about her chuunin and jounin exams.

She stopped herself at that moment, 'Kushina-san there's just been this one thing that has been bothering me terribly since that mission with Kakashi in Mist.'

The woman poured her another cup tea, 'I have all the time in the world, let me at least try and help you as best as I can.'

Sakura took a moment thinking of whether or not to tell the woman and she made her choice, 'I. During that mission I found something out about myself, Kakashi knows but he swore he wouldn't tell anyone and so does my late Uncle, but nobody knows not even Minato or my grandfather.' Sakura took a moment to collect herself, Kushina waited patiently to continue.

'I can bypass the seal by absorbing someone's chakra through their blood. That's how I was able to use the transportation jutsu to get Kakashi and I back to the village. I promised that I wouldn't do it again but I did it twice at Aratana Hajimari village. Once was to prove to my uncle that this was the case, he tried to figure out how this phenomena was possible. Personally I think because I was cursed at birth – my parents relied on the dark arts to bring me back to life. The second occasion was when the village was attacked.'

Kushina's face showed no judgement, but a calculating face trying to make sense of this revelation.

'I'm worried Kushina-san'

Kushina looked up, giving Sakura's arm a squeeze, 'What for?'

Sakura's voice cracked, 'What if-if they lock me up – my clan that is, because I'm some sort of demon. If they realise this about me would the other clans want to help me? A mon-monster'

Kushina closed her eyes, 'Please stop calling yourself that', she opened her eyes, 'I've been down that road in my youth and it took this one person to make me realise it's not my fault that I am the way I am. There are going to be people who are going to accept you the way you are and there are people who won't. You can't always get everyone's approval. But you've got to not let those people see your worst because that'll give them more reason to think you are a monster, which you aren't. From what you've told me – you've gone through far too much in your short life to let these 'inexperienced' people think they no better.'

Kushina looked Sakura squarely in the eye, 'Believe me, I will be there tomorrow, and if anyone bothers to hint at calling you anything, I'll see it myself that they're dealt with. I believe it is best that we keep this a secret though, I'll have to tell Minato about it so he'll be aware.'

Sakura nodded, 'I'll tell Kakashi the same.'

'That would be good, I think if we just say it was Kakashi that executed the transportation jutsu, it would save a lot of explaining and backtracking.'

'Thank you Kushina-san'

The woman gave her a genuine smile, 'I'm just happy to know someone that I can relate to, now I don't have to talk Minato's ear off. He's the only person I tell my secrets to, poor man.' The woman laughed

Sakura smiled she looked at the clock registering the time almost jumping at a hurry, 'I really need to get going. But I really enjoyed your company.' Sakura stated

'As did I' Kushina smiled showing her to the door, before Sakura made her way all the way down the stairs that connected to the front door, Kushina called out to her, 'Don't worry your pretty little head Minato and I are on your side.'

Sakura turned around with the biggest smile she could muster and gave a gracious bow, 'I cannot thank you enough'

'You don't need to, just live a well-deserved life that's all we ask.'

In the first time in a long time Sakura felt completely over the moon happy. She decided to get a bottle of sake to celebrate. She hummed her way home an action she hadn't done since her genin days, nothing could wipe the grin on her face.

.

.

.

He woke up from a little snooze and cursed himself as he looked at the clock, was it already that late? She was probably still expecting him. He quickly straightened himself out and ran out the door in a hurry.

.

.

.

Anko was away for the next two days due to some preparations for the chuunin exams in a few weeks, 'Don't try anything funny when I'm gone, you can use my room if you like though.' she had written on the note scrawled with her chicken scratch hand writing. Sakura didn't mind really it wasn't like she saw Anko that much even though they were living under the same roof.

Sakura went to change into something more comfortable – which meant oversized clothing. The clothes swallowed her whole. As she moved to tie up her hair, she found herself standing a little too in front of the mirror long staring at her whitening hair.

'Is it because your clan is hurting you?.' She was reminded of Itachi's innocent words, and she clapped her hands over her cheeks rousing her out of her dark thoughts, be _positive._

She went to go uncork the bottle of sake only to be stopped by a soft knock at the door, she opened the door to find none the other. She couldn't help but smile.

'Yo'

'Come in Anko isn't here'

He pulled his sandals off at the entrance looking at the woman and her big smile, his heart nearly leapt out of his chest he hadn't seen her smile like that since the academy. He couldn't help but smile – it was contagious. He realised a smile really worked wonders on her face her cheeks were glowing healthily and her eye's seemed to sparkle. He looked sadly at her hair that was whitening from its once concentrated pink into a very light pastel petal pink. It seemed all her stress and anxiety through the years had taken a toll on her hair. He blushed at the thought of her hair turning his own colour. He pulled his attention away from her hair and looked at what she was doing his eyes widened, 'I'm not allowing you to drink as freely as you did last week.' He chided lightly

She laughed, 'Oh lighten up Kakashi, I'm celebrating'

He moved to help her hold the cups and bottle to the table next to her futon. 'If I knew any better your old man must have died of a heart attack' he humoured

'Wouldn't that save us a headache and then some?' She stated sarcastically

She poured Kakashi a drink and then herself half a cup. He smiled under his mask as seeing she had taken his words to heart. She looked back at him, 'I don't know Kakashi I just can't help but smile now.'

She started crying then and for once it wasn't tears of agony or hurt, they were tears of joy. Kakashi's heart went out to the girl.

'It's good to see you happy Sakura' Kakashi said truthfully his eyes softening

She chuckled and sniffled, 'You're next, once we sort out my mess we're going to work on you, you sad bum.'

'As long as you're happy I'm happy' he said contently, 'I'm simple like that.'

Sakura bit her lip and nodded, 'So am I'

They searched each other's eyes that moment, 'I'll admit it was a pretty crappy start to the day but I spoke to Kushina-san – and well I feel like I can finally rely on people to help me and that I have nothing to worry about.'

He slowly guzzled down his drink; she looked to him, 'Thank you Kakashi, for everything.'

His eyes opened in shock, it didn't go unnoticed by her, she quirked a smile, 'I mean you've been tolerating me for nearly nine years and I haven't driven you off the edge.'

He laughed, 'I was about to go ahead with that but this sake here is pretty good it'd be a shame to let it go to waste.'

She rolled her eyes. Finally they were where they wanted to be – just in an atmosphere that allowed them to not be lonesome or depressed. Finally they could be themselves. The cheery, highly sarcastic and comical people they were.

Sakura briefed Kakashi about how the trial was going to digress and made sure to notify him about what Kushina told her about the details of the mission.

'Got it'

Afterwards they sat in silence revelling in the darkness save for the moon watching them through the window. As Sakura was about to tell Kakashi she was going to head off to bed, she realised the man had dozed off as he was sitting up. She couldn't help but release a string of girlish giggles. She moved the cup out of his hand and emptied the table's contents. When she returned he was still sleeping only this time his head had finally slumped down. She moved the table away from the futon and mustered all the strength she had to heave Kakashi onto the futon placing the blanket on top.

'Good night Kakashi'

She moved out of the room and headed off to sleep in Anko's room, yawning as she crawled into the bed. Letting a small smile lay on her face as she fell to sleep.

Tomorrow Oji-san, tomorrow please watch over me.

.

.

.

_**The Trial A.K.A The chapter you've all been waiting for lol**_

_**Dun dun dunnnnn**_

_**the next chapter is the trial (I realised this after the seventh page there's was no way I could squeeze in the trial in this one)– I'm terrible I know but I want to dedicate a whole chapter for the trial- all in due time.**_

_**I woke up this morning to three reviews and I couldn't feel happier :-) you guys are such babes **_

_**See you tomorrow **_

_**Prepare yourselves the trial is coming :) **_

_**Oxza **_


	5. The Trial

_**So guys guess what – you know what it is THE TRIALLLLLLLLLLLL!**_

_**Sorry I honestly think I'm more excited than you guys lol**_

_**I couldn't sleep last night because I was thinking about what I was going to write and THEN what I was going to write about in the chapters AFTER- my homies its going to be an emotional roller coaster- I apologize ahead of time**_

_**And wholly guacamole I think I've already figured out how I'm going to end this fingers crossed – this baby still has another ten + chapters to go so rest assured I'm not going to end it anytime soon (I'm planning to progress into Naruto's generation, and as a hint I think it was terra blaze I believe she hit the nail on the head there WILL be a Sakura Haruno in Naruto's generation – ooooh suspense)**_

_**ALSO LOOK HERE O.O**_

_**My holiday is about to finish as a warning – I'll be updating this today and tomorrow normally but afterwards I have to go back to school (I'm in my senior year – still confused you must be from the northern hemisphere us people in the southern hemisphere e.g. Australia are in school now its winter here) **_

_**Anywho so my update frequency may fluctuate – I may be consistent with my updates but….I may not – I've decided if I see myself unable to update multiple times that week ill update a chunky chapter - but let's not think of this now just enjoy this chapter and yeah : - ) **_

_**Without further ado **_

_**THE TRIAL**_

(The chapter that Kakashi kick's Sakura's grandfather's ass…whoops I said too much)

.

.

.

_'It's only because of their stupidity that they're able to be so sure of themselves.' _

_- Kafka Franz in his book 'The Trial'_

_._

_._

_._

Kakashi was lost when he had woken up by a sudden crashing noise. He had lost track of his bearings. It was then when his mind began to release the clouding fog did he register he was at Anko's apartment. He had come over last night and was speaking to Sakura and then he must have fallen asleep as he sat up eyeing the futon and blanket that engulfed him with the smell of peaches and lavender. He was sleeping her bed. When his mind repeated that revelation he stood up in embarrassment in shock. His thumping heart wasn't exactly given the chance to relax when he heard her call him from the hallway around the corner.

'Kakashi, you up?' she said groggily and then cursed suddenly.

Kakashi's mind then began to connect the source of the crashing sound to be Sakura, without giving her a reply he immediately made his way to the hallway only to see her laying on her back her hands eagle spread on the wooden floor giving him a sheepish sloppy smile, 'I fell'

'I can see that.' He mused

He went to go help her out but she stopped him realising she was wincing slightly, 'There's a splinter on my foot, I tried standing up but it hurts like hell…and then I fell again. I think I might've pushed it in more in.' She pushed up one of her feet off the ground beckoning Kakashi to examine it. He realised her head was turned away, was she blushing?

He realised as his cold hands held her warm foot, it was the first time he touched one of her slender feet. In the past few years he simply examined her feet from afar. Her feet were small and he could only laugh at her pea sized toes. 'Kakashi….' Sakura said menacingly

His eyes looked over the sole of her foot looking for any redness that indicated the puncture of the wood. His eyes though were caught on the fading tattoo on her foot, for the first time he realised up close that it was actually quite sloppy, it was obviously done by her in her child years. He could only let a tinge of sadness stain his mood. He opened his left eye and activated his sharingan quickly spotting the splinter, it was quite big and if it were any longer it could break through the surface of the other side of her foot.

'Do you have tweezers?' Kakashi let go of her foot looking to her, she still had her head looking away this time with her eyes closed, 'In the bathroom first drawer on the right.'

No sooner had she spoken had he already gotten the tweezers, he looked at her lazily his left eye now shut, 'It going to hurt and I'd expect bleeding.'

Sakura stayed quite, Kakashi sighed and held her foot again, putting slight pressure around the puncture as to give him more access. He gently pulled out the splinter he felt Sakura tense up, 'Relax Sakura your only making it harder.' And so she did, and then Kakashi pulled out the little devil. Her foot started to bleed profusely as expected and without a word he pulled out a roll of gauze from his back pocket and began wrapping her foot. She sat up in confusion after feeling the soft synthetic fabric being wrapped around her foot. 'You're bleeding' Kakashi replied unfazed.

Sakura could only smile, 'You're like a walking first aid kit.'

He tied the gauze patting her leg gently, 'the one and only' he supplied

It was then when he finally got to have a good look of her face, 'You didn't sleep last night.' He stated monotonously as he stood up and offered his hand to help her up.

Sakura looked at Kakashi sheepishly, 'You caught me.'

He looked at her and then looked back at the clock, 'You still have another three hours until we have to be at the Hokage tower. Sleep.'

'But…' Sakura tried to refuse, she stopped when she met Kakashi sharingan only to fall unconscious, 'This should put you out for a bit.'

He held her as she fell forward into his chest and then carried her to Anko's bed, he looked around for an alarm only to find it across the room, 'How did that get _there_' he mumbled. He picked it up and set the alarm to go off in another two hours and a half, _she didn't need more than half an hour to get ready?_ He found a notepad and quickly scrawled a note:

_Sorry._

_I'll meet you at the Hokage Tower._

He cringed at the thought of the woman yelling at him, but he reminded himself it was better than having her cranky throughout the whole trial. He didn't linger any longer and moved quickly out the room and shut it gently. He went to the door about to leave until his stomach made a crude noise. He looked at the kitchen and quickly look through the pantry for some source of sustenance, his nose then picked up the scent of miso he looked down to see a covered pot. He opened it, _jackpot_. He simply as casually as possible strolled out the apartment with the pot in tow, _Sakura wouldn't notice would she?_

.

.

.

She noticed. He realised as he waited outside the Hokage tower for her. He moved to reason his actions; she stopped him with one hand up, 'Don't'. They stayed in mutual silence as they walked up the long winding stairs of the tower. She was very well put together he noted. Her long hair was elegantly pulled away from her face though still allowing her long tresses to break free. She wore a long sleeved turtle necked dress that stopped just after her knees. His eyes crinkled as he say the gauze poking out of her black sandals. The only bit of colour she wore was a pomegranate colour stained silk robe-like jacket that stopped mid-thigh, she radiated composure and professionalism.

Once they reached the top he could sense Sakura's apprehension, all the clan heads were there including her grandfather, she gulped, her hands becoming clammy. Kakashi looked to her and she looked at him, _I'm here for you._ He saw her face relax upon looking at his masked one and she turned around in a dignified manner. She bowed slightly towards all the clan heads, and they all save for her grandfather gave her a nod of acknowledgement. She noticed Fugaku amongst the group giving her his trademark lopsided smile, the one made Itachi cringe she mused. She felt her shoulder squeezed gently as Kushina passed by giving her a small smile. _They were all routing for her_.

She heard hurried footsteps behind her and then saw Shikaku who scratched at his head sheepishly, a few of the clan heads laughed patted Shikaku's father on the back, 'The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, does it Nara-san?' The said man grumbled.

Shikaku gave her a nod and a small smile as he walked towards his father. The door opened to Minato's office door, his voice authoritive - different to the tone he used with her, this is our Hokage she smiled.

'It seems everyone is here, please come in.'

The Hokage's office had been changed in order to accommodate everyone. A long table sat in the middle of the room, Minato's desk moved to the corner.

'Please take your seats.'

Sakura sat at the head of the table on the side closest to the door, her grandfather sitting diagonally from her and Kakashi across from him eyeing him harshly. Minato sat on the other side of the table Kushina at his side.

He stood up with his hand at his side, 'I the Hokage of the village Hidden in the Leaves, promise to give fair judgement and speak with truth and only truth for the better of the people and the conquest of this village.'

It was then everyone else stood and the Namikaze sat. Sakura stood as well, and raised her hand up to her shoulder repeating the words that resonated from all the other individuals in the room, 'As do we the citizens of this village, we live to protect and respect this very land. Only to speak truth for the better or worse of this village.' They all sat.

It had begun.

Minato then spoke, 'We are here today to hear the appeal of Sakaeru Sakura.' At that instance Minato looked at her apologetically for using her clans name she only gave him a knowing nod. 'She is here today to exercise her rights as a citizen of Konoha and to leave her clan.'

A few of the clan heads mumbled to each other. Fugaku stayed silent and so did Kushina and the Nara clan. She didn't have to worry about Kakashi who always held a silent demeanour with him. Sakura could then feel her grandfather barrel holes into her with his eyes, _just ignore him_.

Minato coughed slightly to silence the table, 'She is here appealing on the premise that she has faced prejudice and discrimination in her clan – she has made it evident that she does not feel that she is part of the clan, that her presence in the clan is ruining her quality of life.'

Everyone looked to her grandfather that moment who seemed unfazed of the accusations.

'The words I speak in this room will not leave this room.' Minato spoke looking each person in the eye.

'We will begin now with evidence.' Minato stood up at that moment, 'Sakaeru Sensō (Sakura's grandfather's name, his first name means 'war') has breached many codes within clan law. He has put Sakaeru Sakura's life in constant danger as a ninja, without attempting to cease such a thing.'

'Hokage-sama' a man spoke exasperatedly, 'As ninja you are constantly put at danger we all know that this is the case, what makes this a special case?'

Minato looked at the man and smiled slightly, 'I was getting there Jōnetsu-san (Name means enthusiasm, oh the irony lol) One of the laws Sakaeru-san has broken is the sealing law. As a clan you are allowed to place seals on an individual, _only_ if you pass a request through to the Hokage.'

The Hyuuga clan head looked smug, 'But of course Hokage.'

Kakashi rolled his eyes, 'suck up' he said in a hush, Shikaku who sat next to him picked it up and couldn't help but smirk.

'Sakaeru-san has placed a seal on Sakaeru Sakura. _Without_ clearance.'

The room went silent then, 'Not only that, he has place a chakra binding seal on Sakura-san. This kind of seal is a restricted seal as you all may well know. This kind of seal requires not only the Hokage's approval but _also_ the Elder's approval. Our records show of no such clearance given to Sakaeru-san.'

It was then all the clan head's eyes narrowed at the man.

'Now Jōnetsu-san, do you see where I am going with this and how this affects Sakura-san's status as a ninja.'

The said man nodded bashfully.

'Sakura-san if I may ask, how long have you had the seal?'

'Since I was genin Hokage-sama.'

A clan head stood up, 'Is this some kind of sick joke? Do you think I'll believe this child's banter, that she had successfully reached jounin status without the use of chakra?!'

It was Kushina who then spoke, 'You'd be surprised how far a person can get with the right amount of dedication and drive. A ninja isn't solely based on their ability to use chakra, but their ability to strategize and of course their _ninjutsu_. You saw through the exams yourself Kyōdaina-san (the mighty), as did everyone one on this table. Sakura-san had passed the practical examination solely on the use of her katana and ninjutsu.' Kushina arched her brow at the man, who then sat down in defeat.

It seemed at that point there was a new found respect for Sakura established in the room; some of the clan heads had given her a slight nod. Kakashi could on sit in his seat arms crossed and look at the old man squirming in front of him, _checkmate_.

Minato then looked at the Sakaeru head, 'Rest assured Sakura-san didn't breach the clan's trust. She didn't speak a word to anyone about the matter, but of course the curiosity of human nature leads to five individuals finding about this matter. I myself and two other medical ninja, your late son Sakaeru Taka and Hatake Kakashi knew of this seal prior to this meeting.'

_And Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto and Uzamaki Kushina. _Sakura revelled in her mind.

Minato then continued, 'May I ask Hatake Kakashi to stand.' Kakashi stood without a word and bowed out of respect.

'Please brief us of the mission five years ago to Mist.'

Kakashi spoke of the mission, Sakura let out a silent breath as he expertly covered the whole premise of the transportation jutsu and how he discovered her seal completely avoiding the chakra and blood relationship discovery.

'Thank you Hatake-san, you may sit now.'

'Now Nara-san' Minato looked to Shikaku's father.

'Yes Hokage-sama.'

'By hearing the briefing of Hatake-san, wouldn't you say the outcome of the mission would have been different?'

Nara could only chuckle, 'Are you trying to offend me Hokage-sama.' He then eyed Sakura's grandfather with malice, 'Even a bumbling idiot would know that the outcome of the mission could have ended better. With _both_ shinobi coming back _safely_' The Nara clan head emphasised

Shikaku willed himself not to snort at the Sakaeru clan head.

It was then Fugaku spoke, 'If I may speak Hokage-sama' The Uchiha looked to Minato

Minato simply nodded.

'To reinforce what you had spoken about the seal, there is another law that is stated that is relevant to Sakura-san's case.'

The room went so silent; you could almost hear a pin drop.

The Uchiha then looked to The Sakaeru head, 'Do correct me if I'm wrong _Sakaeru-san_, but _technically_ speaking isn't Sakaeru Sakura next in line to be clan head?'

The whole room registered shock, Minato himself was awestruck at overlooking such a fact. He could only smile pleasantly at Fugaku picking this information up; Uchiha's are always good with small details.

Sakura's Grandfather gritted, 'Yes'

'In the law of the clans, that every new head _must _agree to. You have signed it yourself, I'm sure you must know of this. Well at least let me refresh your mind' Fugaku didn't wait for a response and continued, 'Under the fourth law it is stated that, 'The new clan head is to not be subjected or propagated by any members or previous heads.'

'What is your point Uchiha?'

'Technically speaking she _is _the clan head or is the clan head in waiting. Under law seventeen it states that once the next in line has turned of age, which is eighteen I do believe- how old are you Sakura-san?'

'Nineteen Uchiha-san'

The Uchiha simply nodded and continued, 'Once they reach the age of eighteen they are subjected and entitled to be a clan head, as you can see with Nara-san he brought his son to this meeting because he too is of age to be a head.'

Sakaeru was basically digging his own grave at this point, 'I'm simply stating fact Sakaeru-san. But I have seen no course of action to give Sakura-san her entitlement; she has also as a _clan head_ has been treated terribly by yourself and your clan – what kind of clan does such a thing? She is also _allowed _as a clan head to reassess the laws of that clan and of course _actions_. So what I'm trying to tell you here, _everyone,_ she has the right to remove the seal, and you have no other choice but to agree seeing as she is you're equal.'

Fugaka bowed down and sat.

After his words the room was silent for a few moments and then Minato smiled, 'Of course Sakaeru-san the floor is all yours to speak your side, because of course there are two sides of the story. There _must_ be a _reason_ for your actions.' Minato subtly spoke bitterness in his words.

Sakaeru lost his mind and lashed out, 'YOU ARE ALL SITTING HERE MOCKING ME!'

'Sakaeru-san what is there to mock? We are all just simply lining up facts, its everyone's own discretion to choose how they will pass judgement with these facts.' The Yamanaka clan head spoke for the first time in a levelled tone. His eyes closed and arms crossed.

Minato spoke again, 'Do you have anything to add Sakaeru-san?'

Sakura's grandfather ignored the hokage and directed his attention to his granddaughter, slamming his hands on the table as he stood, 'ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? I CAN SEE IT ON YOUR FACE YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS DAY TO MOCK ME INFRONT OF EVERYONE! I'LL ADMIT YOU SURPRISED ME I THOUGHT YOU WERE A SUBMISSIVE ONE – SOMEONE WHO'D DO AS THEY WERE TOLD, BUT WHAT COULD I EXPECT FROM A LITTLE DEVIL LIKE YOU!' He cackled at the end, the room stood quiet everyone looking at the man.

The man was about to 'seal the deal' with his speech as he was going to strike down his hand on Sakura's cheek. A hand tightly bound around his hand, her grandfather looked up to see a calm and cool looking Kakashi. He was good at hiding his emotions under the calm façade but his voice was a dead giveaway of his anger, 'I dare you to touch her. Your hands have brought nothing but suffering for her. Next time I see you try it again; well you won't be able to use your hands again.' Kakashi's voice was thickened with ribbons of malice. He then let do and sat back down in his seat.

'You dare to threaten a clan head?' The man spat, he looked to the Hokage, 'This man should be punished for threatening a clan head!'

Minato looked up, 'Actually upon this trial it has come to my attention that your title as clan head should be rebuked and reassessed – due to how many laws you have breached, we'll have to settle that on another occasion _with_ the elders' until then you status as clan head is null.'

The man stood with his mouth agape, 'You can't be serious, because of this little dem-'

Kushina stood up in anger, 'Do not let that word roll on your tongue again, you are far worse than what you think she is.'

'Says the pregnant woman who doesn't know the difference between hormones and politics.' Sensō spoke coldly.

Minato had to hold his wife down and then the whole of the table was thrown into quos, it wasn't until Sakura spoke that the silenced themselves and collected their demeanours, 'Are you honestly going to bow down to this man's level?'

Sensō bit his tongue as everyone in the room looked at him.

'I think it's fair to say it's time to vote' The Hokage chuckled trying to lighten up the mood on the table, it seemed to work.

'Is there a point' The Inuzaka head humoured

Everyone smiled (except Sakura's loser grandpa lol)

'All in favour in the release of Sakaeru Sakura from the Sakaeru clan?'

Everyone's hand went up.

'And of the release of the seal?'

The same response.

The Hokage smiled 'I think it's fair to say from this day forth you are freed of your ties from the Sakaeru clan Sakura-san.'

Sakura could only offer a wobbly smile and give gracious bow, 'I cannot thank you all enough.' She stood up and looked at them, 'and please from this address me as Kisōsha Sakura. Kisōsha was my father's family name.'

All the heads nodded in approval.

Minato spoke once more, 'Sakaeru-san, you are to report tomorrow morning at my office to release the seal on Kisōsha-san.'

Sensō nodded grumpily as he saw all the clan head's stare at him, 'As you wish Hokage-san', and he was the first to leave.

She shook each person's hand out the door, as they bid the best in her future. Shikaku gave her a somber look, 'I'm sorry as your teammate I didn't know what you were going through.' She patted his shoulder, 'It's all in the past now.' That seemed to satisfy him and he gave her a smile as he left through the door.

She was left with Fugaku, Minato, Kushina and Kakashi at that moment.

Kushina ran up to the girl crying happily, 'I'm so happy for you Sakura, look even Naruto is too he won't sit still.' Kushina placed Sakura's hand on her belly.

Sakura turned around to give another round of thank you's but was stopped by Minato, 'Please, it's a pleasure to have helped you. Its people like you that give me hope in the next generation of shinobi, so please in our stead watch our children grow into humble Shinobi like yourself and Kakashi. That's all we ask.' Both Sakura and Kakashi bowed, 'We promise Hokage.'

Fugaku looked at Sakura at that moment, 'Mikoto has prepared a hot pot in your honor.'

As if on que Sakura's stomach grumbled, 'I'd like to extend the invitation for you too Kakashi, it would best that you accepted.'

Kakashi sheepishly scratched at his head and nodded.

Fugaku looked to the Hokage and his wife, the Hokage picking up on FUgaku's advances, 'We'd love to come over but we've already made plans, maybe another time.'

Fugaku nodded in understanding, 'My door is always open to you and your wife.'

'As is mine' Minato replied.

They bid their goodbyes and walked with Fugaku towards the Uchiha district. Fugaku lead the way as Kakashi and Sakura made small talk, 'No sake tonight' Kakashi looked at her, getting the response he wanted. Sakura puffed her cheeks, 'Live a little would you?' He could only chuckle at her antics. Fugaku eyes crinkled slightly as he eyed the two, _ah Mikoto was it really that long ago that we were this young?_

As they rounded the corner Sakura wasn't given a chance to step into the perimeter of the estate as she was toppled down to the ground, feeling a weight of a body on top of herself. She willed herself to open her eyes only to see familiar onyx eyes. She stood up carrying the boy not bothering to brush off the blades of grass on her clothing. She looked at the boy and simply nodded and her head which caused him to wrap his arms tightly around her.

Kakashi stood behind the two, hands in his pocket as they made their way into the house. He didn't know why but the little boy seemed to irritate him slightly as he watched him whisper into Sakura's ear. It was probably the fact the child looked at him cheekily each time he did, 'Saku-chan, is that man your boyfriend' He said a little louder so Kakashi could hear.

Sakura turned around and smiled blushing slightly, 'He is my friend that happens to be a boy.'

The little boy took the opportunity of having him and Sakura in full view to Kakashi and kissed Sakura on the cheek. He then smirked at Kakashi. The tips of Kakashi's ear's turned red, Sakura seemed unfazed as she put Itachi on the ground and he clutched her hand looking back at Kakashi. _Was this kid mocking him?_ He gawked.

Kakashi felt a strong hand pat his shoulder and saw Fugaku standing beside him with a grin, 'Looks like you have some competition Kakashi. May the best man win.'

Kakashi just stood in the front lawn looking at the retreating form of Fugaku. He didn't move until he saw Sakura emerge from the front door, 'Come on you silly bum, or else the food is going to get cold.'

As he made his way to the door he heard Itachi speak again, 'Sakura-chan can I sit next you?'

'Sure Ita-kun'

His annoyance towards the boy grew tenfold; he wasn't the most elite ninja of Konoha for nothing. If the little boy wanted a challenge it was a challenge he'd get. Kakashi prided himself on his unbroken winning streak with Gai, and he wasn't going to let the boy do anything to mare that reputation.

He stepped into the house, eyeing the little boy with challenge, _oh it's on._

Itachi simply smirked as he sat in Sakura's lap.

Itachi 1 Kakashi 0

.

.

.

.

**SO there you have it I hope it wasn't rushed or anything and I wanted to end it light hearted I hope I did.**

**I hope you liked this chapter – kind of tired so I'm going to keep it short- make sure you read the tid bit I wrote in the beginning.**

**Take care my lovely home slices – and please review – I need some input on this kind of style I wrote in today.**

**Peace out **

**Oxza**

Next chapter will continue this little showdown between Itachi and Kakashi : - )


	6. Broken Promises

Broken Promises

.

.

.

They didn't get to have the hot pot that night.

Kakashi had to leave as his presence was summoned by the Hokage, this upset Sakura, 'You never get a break.'

'Maybe next time'

Mikoto smiled and was content with his response, she believed him. Sakura didn't – she knew that with Kakashi there was no 'next time' she sighed and ushered him out.

'Hopefully if you aren't swept away on some mission, I'll see you tomorrow.'

Kakashi gave a big sigh, 'Have a little faith in me Sakura.'

'I always have my faith in you baka (idiot)' and she closed the door without hesitation. Kakashi stood only for a moment in front of the door only to sigh once again, 'She's going to be the end of me'. He turned around and made his way towards the Hokage tower, surely the Hokage had gotten the waiver for him being suspended from any missions outside the village for another two weeks. Though due to the shortage of ninja in Konoha such things were easily overlooked if the mission was of high priority. Is this how he was going to be spending the rest of his life?

He looked to the waxing moon, and closed his eyes.

_Am I even a human being anymore? Or just a tool, that in the coming years be worn down until they dispose of me, what will be left then? _

_What will become of Sakura?_

_Will we be strangers?_

He walked into the dark threshold of the night, its embrace giving him comfort, because he was able to hide and not be seen by anyone. That's why he was a ninja – he could run away from everything without anything holding him back.

A nagging feeling kept on his mind, but what about _her_?

'Damn it all' he grounded out into the cool night, continuing his way to the Hokage in silence, not bothering to respond to the familiar faces that filtered in and out of the streets. They're all going to die, like _they _did. _She'll _die. _I'll _die. What's the point of keeping up appearances, why should I care about something or _someone_ so much that I know it'll hurt me to lose them? Why do people love? He was afraid of love.

Hated it – the way it eats away at a person's sanity.

He lost everyone he loved to death.

He wasn't going to go through that again.

Ever.

He made his resolve, even if she'd hate him, it was best he kept his distance.

He couldn't bare the thought of losing her.

_I'm sorry._

It was at that moment he broke his promise.

'_You have to promise to not be a sad bum only when I'm around, you have to keep going no matter what.'_

'I'm hopeless aren't I Sakura?'

He allowed his mind to be contaminated with all the grief and sorrow that resonated in his nineteen years. _I can't forget my mistakes, the mistakes for loving and letting people into my walls, you know that better than anyone Sakura._

He'd do it _subtly. _Go on mission after mission, until she got the message – he was unreachable, he didn't want to be reached. But he knew deep inside he didn't need to do that – she already knew what he was thinking. She _always_ knew.

_I'm so very sorry._

.

.

.

It was just after Kakashi left when it happened. He had put a sour mood in Sakura after his abrupt departure. She tried to distract herself in the kitchen with Mikoto. Mikoto suddenly grabbed at the bench for support, her other hand holding her swollen belly. It was only her and Sakura in the kitchen at the time. This abrupt action pulled Sakura's attention away from the stove top, and left her to fret over the woman with worry. Mikoto started breathing quickly and beads of sweat begin to string down her creamy skin. Sakura helped the woman sit on the ground to ease the weight on her legs, 'Is it the baby?' She asked Mikoto in a hushed voice. Mikoto winced and nodded, 'Please get Fugaku and get Itachi to get the clan medic.'

Sakura was completely flustered unsure whether she should leave the hyperventilating woman on her own accord as she called for her husband's assistance. In that same moment Fugaku emerged as if sensing his wife's distress, 'Itachi go get the medic and tell her to come quickly.' The boy didn't even question his father's words and simply ran out the house with a knowing smile; _I'm going to be a big brother_.

.

.

.

'He's beautiful' was all Sakura could breathe out – her voice was oh so soft just shy of a whisper.

The room was filled with fragile emotions as everyone looked at the little bundle being held in Mikoto's arms. Sakura stood as far away from the boy, afraid from touching something so innocent and pure – tainting him with her years of anguish.

Mikoto seemed to always know. She looked to Sakura – she was fatigued but a healthy glow coloured her face, was this the face of a mother? This happiness and contentment? Would _she_ ever be a mother? Would she have her own children, a _husband_? How would they live? What would their life be like?

Her mind seemed to be going a few steps ahead of her and already created a scene of her possible family. A small boy, slightly younger than Itachi clung to her leg. The little boy had green eyes and _white _hair. Sakura then heard a man chuckle and she looked up and saw Kakashi – her husband. He was smiling – his eyes were crinkled under that stupid mask. She was frozen in place, as Kakashi came over towards her, he was _different_, 'Yoake (Name means 'first light') you're making it harder for kaa-san to walk.' The little boy let go of her leg looking up with his big green eyes that made Sakura's heart stop, 'Sorry Kaa-san' the boy sniffed. She moved to wipe away the little boy's tears before she was stopped by a shooting pain in her abdomen. Kakashi moved efficiently to help her stand up, 'Careful now.' Kakashi put Yoake on his shoulders and wrapped his arm around her waist, she was pregnant she realised, maybe in the beginning of her third trimester. They continued to walk this way, it was peaceful. Sakura looked up at Kakashi and he looked down at her, was he _always that tall?_ He kissed her crown – she was pulled away from extending the fantasy as Mikoto called her name, 'Sakura'

'Y-Yes Oba-san'

Mikoto smiled softly, 'Come over here, I want you to meet Sasuke.'

Sakura walked ever so slowly towards the little boy, her heart quickened, as she took in his features. He was so tiny. As she got closer she saw that his face drew more similarities to his mother than his father. There were wisps of black clinging to his head and his eyes were closed shut but she could imagine onyx eyes staring back at her.

Sakura sat on her the floor beside Mikoto on the futon. She had no intention of getting any closer to the child, but Mikoto had other plans, 'Here, hold him like this.' Mikoto passed Sasuke's sleeping form into Sakura's arms. Sakura began to panic. Mikoto looked to Sakura, 'Relax'. And so Sakura took a deep breath and allowed the miniscule weight of Sasuke weigh down her arms.

In a moment as the boy was in her arms he nuzzled his way closer to Sakura. Sakura's heart melted and she could feel hot tears blurring her vision. The realisation hit her hard. She realised there was no future for her and Kakashi. She wouldn't be a mother, she wouldn't bare children. She realised she loved _him_. Only him. She could probably not think of another man in the same way, her heart started to ache in the most painful way. Because she knew it was only a matter of time that Kakashi would relapse. It was that or he'd be on a mission, constantly away – their relationship would never progress. She knew why he took those missions; he wanted to run away from everyone and everything – from her. Because he didn't want to become close to anyone or allow relationships to form, he didn't want to get hurt again. She knew at one point in Kakashi's life, he may have not said it but she could see it in his eyes he didn't want to live. He just hoped one day he'd die on a mission and at least die with the honour of a shinobi freeing him from all the pain he had been 'blessed' with in this world.

Sakura began shaking and Mikoto looked worried, she took Sasuke out of her arms and passed him to her husband giving him a knowing look. Fugaku patted Itachi on the shoulder, and they left the room silently. It wasn't until the door shut that Sakura finally broke down. She started to cry harder when she realised she'd broken her promise, _I'm sorry Kakashi_.

Mikoto stayed silent only embracing Sakura and patting her back hoping that she'd open up soon. It shocked Mikoto to see the girl cry – she hadn't seen her cry in years.

Mikoto pulled away from the girl and held both hands on either side of Sakura's face, 'What's bothering you?'

Sakura laughed slightly through her tears, 'It funny how messed up my emotions are. I should be happy that I've finally freed myself from my clan and tomorrow I'll be freed of the seal.'

'But?' Mikoto said softly

'It hurts' She pointed to her heart, 'Every time I think of him – it may seem that we're finally together again like when we were young. But…' Sakura shook her head gasping, 'I don't know there's this feeling, every time I look at him, every word he speaks I know it's all façade. He's still hurting – I'm hurting him more.' She took a deep breath then and looked into Mikoto's eyes for the first time, 'I guess when I looked at Sasuke-kun – I realised I loved him, but at the same time I realised that we won't get that far – we won't have our own family.' She wiped her tears, 'We won't tell each other we love one another because we know it'll only hurt the other more.'

This brought Mikoto to tears, 'Everything works against you doesn't it?' as she pushed away Sakura's hair from her face. 'You and Kakashi have lost so much and witnessed enough for a lifetime in your short lives. You two are the strongest people I ever know, you're battlers you just keep moving on. And sometimes I have to say it scares me. I'm lost Sakura – I honestly am. I don't know how I can help you.'

And they stayed quiet like that until Sakura's tears dried up. Only then did she detach herself from Mikoto – the woman had fallen asleep, she was tired. After she laid Mikoto on her bed she left the room in silence. She nodded at both Itachi and Fugaku as she made her way towards the front door. Neither asking her why her eyes were ringed the same pink of her old hair.

She hastened her pace in the cool dark night, wanting to hurry back to Anko's. She was going to have to get up early again and head off to the Hokage's to remove the seal. She didn't even know at that point if she _even wanted_ to go back into shinobi service. She was so lost, and the sad thing was the same person that made her lost could also easily make her feel found.

She walked up the stairs towards Anko's apartment door. Realising she should be back from her mission, her assumptions were proven when she had opened the door. Anko was not alone Genma and Raido sat with her around the small table on the floor. The table was covered with three large bottles of sake.

'Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes?' Genma spoke

Anko turned herself around to look at Sakura. Her calculating eyes softened slightly as she took in her red eyes and dishevelled mess, 'Come sit your ass here and drink up.'

Raido looked at the girl knowingly as he saw her conflict, 'Kakashi isn't here so you can drink all you want.'

Sakura bit down a sob, the three other people then realised the source of her anguish, each one cursing all of Kakashi's lucky stars. 'There's your the trigger word' Genma whispered to Raido who could only tsk under his breath.

Sakura wanted to let go of everything and wanted just for that moment forget about Kakashi and his stupid mask and his stupid crinkling eyes. She fumbled to get her sandals off and made her way to sit next to Anko, who handed her a full glass.

Sakura shot her head back as she guzzled down the whole glass. Raido whistled, 'This is why I like shinobi woman they know how to handle a drink.'

'You got that right' Genma smirked

Anko just smacked her on the shoulder, 'This is why I've lost my faith in men.' She was ever the feminist.

For some reason sitting with the three gave her comfort, they were all just like her. In a ways drinking their sorrows away – we're all broken people.

It was between the third and fifth drink that Sakura started to open up and talk about everything, even though half the time the other three were too drunk to register her words, their presence eased her. She felt herself feel lighter each time she relayed more of her story.

Anko gave her a sloppy grin, 'You know what you need Sakura? You need a good ol' mission to blast some steam off and kick some ass.' She took another swig out of the bottle, 'I'm leaving in about five days for a mission with these two nut bags, we got room for one more person, you in?'

Sakura didn't answer. She just kept drinking.

'I'll take that as a yes' Anko laughed a little too loudly.

Raido and Genma were making their way out the apartment in a jagged pattern, 'See ya around Anko' They both called

Raido turned around, 'Take care Sakura'

Genma smacked him on the head, 'You're lucky Kakashi isn't here or he'd kill you' he hissed

Raido rolled his eyes and gave Sakura a cheesy smile.

'OI BOTH OF YOU GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW BEFORE I SHOVE THIS BOTTLE SOMEWHERE!'

The two men cringed at Anko's words and quickly made their way out the door, Genma leaving the apartment with only one sandal on. Sakura couldn't help but laugh, Anko could only roll her eyes at his antics, 'Stick with me kid and not a single man will dare to break your little heart.'

Sakura only nodded groggily as she and Anko fell forward on the futon in the living room falling fast asleep.

.

.

.

**I feel mean **

**I'm really sorry for the angsty chapter but yeah I'm just really tired and I'm annoyed because I have school tomorrow.**

**Lots of Juxta between how because of those happy moments they had they are saddened even more**

**I don't want their relationship to be all rainbows and gumdrops too – I feel like that would take away from them – but rest assured by the end of this story they will be together and HAPPY**

**People in love struggle because they love each other so much and they just want the other to be happy even if it means sacrificing their own happiness.**

**I'm feeling iffy about updating this chapter because of relationship progression expectations for these two – but then I thought about it they ARE progressing they look like they're not but THEY are I mean they both admitted they love each other and you see the inner turmoil each one is as they consider the other because they don't want to pull the other down with them. Kakashi is being an emo person but rest assured Sakura will do her thang and boom **

**ANYWAY I'm not going to chew your ears off **

**Its just been a dark day for me and annoying, my mom hopped in the car with me today and my mind was elsewhere she nearly flipped a switch when I was breaking a little too soon behind other cars (so I'd only have like a few inches space between them and my car) and crap and she was like so this is how you drive? – In conclusion she's not letting me drive home tonight ouch**

**Well my homies sleep tight and hope to see you sometime next week when I update again**

**Xo**

**Oxza**


	7. Blankets & chrysanthemums

**I promise this will be a good chapter…Pinky promise – this will make up for the depressing chapter.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura had been holed up at Anko's apartment with a fever for the past three days. It seemed to be a side effect of removing the seal; a medic had explained that this was due to her body trying to recuperate with having chakra circulating her system. She couldn't move beyond her futon, only when she really had to go the bathroom did she get up, any movement would induce a spell of nausea. It had also been four days since she last saw him. He didn't even bother to drop by or anything – most likely on a mission, but usually he'd pass on a message that this was the case. It annoyed her.

Kushina gave her company in the apartment during the three days, 'Minato told me you weren't feeling so great.' Sakura simply grumbled.

It wasn't like they were spending copious hours chatting away, Sakura simply sat on the futon staring at the cracked ceiling for the majority of the day, slipping in and out of sleep. Kushina would usually make a pot of soup for her and set a pot filled with tea within her reach, but both pots stayed full for the most part and their contents ran cold.

Kushina didn't pressure her to eat anything, knowing that her words would be empty to the quiet girl. She'd just manage to give her a few vitamins and a large bottle of water – that much gave her a peace of mind.

Kushina would run cool cloths on Sakura's forehead – attempting to lower her fever. She got worried on the third night when her fever wouldn't let up. What worried her most was the girl stayed oh so silent during her visits – she didn't even look at Kushina. She didn't indicate any pain, not a wince. The girl was so cold to her, completely different from the girl that sat with her a week ago in her own home. Something was bothering her.

'Sakura' she said quietly

Sakura spared her a glance before looking back at the ceiling.

'If you don't get better by tomorrow, I'm going to have to take you to the hospital.'

Kushina hoped she'd get a reaction of some sorts from the girl. No such thing happened, not even a glare. The woman sighed, 'Good grief Sakura you're obviously upset over something. Well come on then tell me.' She prodded at the girl, she sighed once more. Kushina took the cloth on Sakura's forehead and placed it in a cold bucket of water before wringing it out and placing it on her head again. 'Sakura keep this up and you won't go on that mission with Anko in two days.'

'I don't care' Sakura croaked. She then turned herself around away from the woman, 'Please just leave me be' She said, her voice barely above whisper.

Kushina was notorious for being a stubborn woman and once she knew she got a word from Sakura she was going to keep pushing, 'I won't leave you until I know you're going to make an effort to get better. I'll sleep here if I have to.'

Sakura was tired and she didn't want this woman haggling her any longer. She'd just answer her and do what she wanted to make her happy and let her be on her way home. Just like how Kakashi brushed people off.

Kushina already had a bowl of hot soup for her as she slowly sat up in her futon.

'Nice and easy' She cooed at Sakura

She placed the bowl in Sakura's clammy hands waiting for the girl to pick up the spoon. Sakura sighed as she looked up at Kushina and grabbed at the spoon shovelling the contents into her mouth. It wasn't until she swallowed she realised how hungry she was, she found herself wolfing down the rest of the bowl and bashfully asking for seconds and soon after thirds.

'This is what happens when you don't eat for three days.' Kushina chided, 'I swear you're more stubborn than I am.' She giggled as Sakura wiped away at the broth on her chin. She smiled as she saw some colour return to the girl's cheeks. Sakura just looked down at the empty bowl in her lap.

'Feeling better?'

She simply nodded. At that Kushina took the bowl out of her hands and placed it on the table beside the futon.

Sakura looked at her, 'Why are you here – why do you bother to come back?'

Kushina smiled softly, 'Because I see a lot of my past self in you.'

Sakura put her hands to her cheeks trying to cool them down with her cold hands. Kushina simply looked at Sakura. The girl had gone through much more hardship than in her own life – only because Kushina had Minato.

Kushina looked at Sakura, 'Don't you have someone that you can talk to? Someone you trust with your life?'

Sakura looked to Kushina offering her a sad smile, 'That person I'm afraid is unreachable.'

Kushina looked at Sakura with earnest eye's, 'The person maybe trying to let on they are 'unreachable' or that they want to cut their ties with everyone that comes close to them.' Kushina then placed her hand over Sakura's blanketed knee, 'It's those people – the ones that are distant and afraid of being hurt – they are the ones that need someone the most.'

Kushina see a flicker of guilt or a similar emotion pass over her face as if she made a revelation. Sakura looked back up to Kushina with a timid smile, 'Your words always seem to give me elation and hope.'

Kushina took this as her que to leave, 'I'll be over tomorrow morning to check how you're doing. If I find you worse for wear I'm going to haul you off to the hospital, please don't make me do that.'

Sakura nodded, standing up slowly shuffling to the door, ushering Kushina out the apartment. Kushina looked back at Sakura as she crossed over the threshold, 'Don't always think all is lost Sakura – even if there's a fall out, just stand right back up.' Sakura smiled at Kushina's sage words, 'Thank you'

Kushina chuckled, 'If I had a ryo for every time you said thank you I'd be walking around in silk robes.'

Kushina hobbled away and Sakura simply waved goodbye. She closed the door and rested her back against the door deep in thought.

'_It's those people – the ones that are distant and afraid of being hurt – they are the ones that need someone the most.'_

She blinked and sighed, 'Oh Kakashi'. Without another moment to spare she went inside into Anko's room to change out of her pyjamas and into loose black sweat pants and a long sleeved turtleneck. She pulled her hair up in a ponytail to make her face look more 'alive'. She pulled out a scarlet coloured scarf from a drawer and wrapped it snuggly around her neck to shield her from the evening chill.

She moved quickly towards the entrance of the house to pull on her sandals, Genma's one sandal was still there from the four nights ago. As she walked out the apartment locking the door, 'No need Sakura.' She heard Anko's voice down the corridor with Genma and Raido in tow.

Sakura kept the door open and walked towards the trio, 'I'm off for a bit.' She stated simply as she eyed the bottles of sake in their hands.

'You feeling well enough to be up and running.' Anko stated with her eyebrow quirked.

Sakura sighed and smiled, 'I'm sure as hell know well enough that sitting around drinking with you guys isn't going to do me any better.' She tucked her hands into her pockets.

Anko simply smirked, 'Says the lightweight.'

'I've never been the one for alcohol' Sakura stated

Genma and Raido came up from behind Sakura and looped their arms around her shoulders, 'Well you know where to find us if you need us.'

Sakura shrugged their arms off her, 'You can also find your sandal you left behind at Anko's'

Genma smiled sheepishly, 'So that's where it went.'

Sakura rolled her eyes comically, 'I gotta get going.'

The four then went their separate ways.

.

.

.

She sat in front of Taka's gravestone, 'It was so much easier when we were kids Oji-san'

She looked at the grey marble engraved with his name, 'Everything was easier when you were around.' She confessed as she pulled at the blades of grass on the ground. She imagined Taka sitting in front of her ruffling her hair and saying something cheeky and giving an airy laugh, 'You talk as if you're some fifty something with nothing left in life you and Kakashi I swear.' She'd imagine him say.

She smiled softly and looked back at the sky. A shooting star skimmed the across the black velvet sky. Sakura stood up.

A memory came to her mind a few nights after her parents' funeral, she wasn't able to sleep and so she called upon the help of her uncle to ease her mind.

'_Can't sleep?'_

_The twelve year old Sakura nodded timidly as she hid behind the sliding door to her Uncle's room. He slowly rose from his futon and shuffled his way over to the little girl. He looked down at her wiping away at her damp cheeks, 'There's a full moon out tonight let's go have look.' _

_He didn't wait for her reply and held her tiny hand and guided her to the veranda outside his room. They just sat there for what it seemed an eternity her head resting on his lap as she looked up at the sky. He pulled away the hair the stuck to her face, curling them around his fingers. _

'_Sakura you know what they say about shooting stars?' He queried _

_Sakura shifted her emerald orbs to his dandelion gold orbs, 'What do they say Oji-san?'_

'_They say shooting stars embody the spirits of the people we've lost, they only show themselves to the people they love. To tell them they're thinking about them and looking out for them.'_

_Sakura's eyes lit up quickly searching the depths of the night sky for shooting stars. Taka followed suit. A stroke before midnight he spoke to show her the two stars skimming the sky, 'Look Sakura two shooting stars.' _

_He looked down at the girl in his lap who'd fallen fast asleep with a small smile on her face. He couldn't help but smile and kiss her crown, 'No matter what Kaa-san, Tou-san and I will always look after you.' _

'Please keep watching over me Oji-san' She spoke to the sky.

She then turned to leave, walking past row upon row of grey marble engraved with names of fallen shinobi, lost lovers, and family elders. She paused for a moment and turned around and made her way back towards a particular gravestone.

_Hatake __Mikomi_ (Kakashi's mom : Last name means 'Field of' and her first name means 'hope' or 'prospect' so her name means 'Field of hope or prospect')

Sakura kneeled and held her hands together in prayer, 'Hatake-san please give your son strength and give him hope. Let him…let him be patient with himself. Please watch over him when I can't'

She looked back up at the stone taking in each stroke her name chipped into the stone. She stood up ready to leave but her eyes drew to the stone next to Mikomi's. It was littered with fresh flowers; wilted poppies (poppy flowers symbolise eternal sleep) and chrysanthemums (In French culture alludes to death because they 'smell' like death). The person had died recently she assessed, it was usually the first week in mourning did families decorate their loved one's tomb with those flowers afterwards lilies were placed.

Sakura's curiosity peaked as she walked closer to the tomb stone to read the name engraved. Her blood ran cold, and her knees went weak. Her hands quickly went to shield her wobbling chin. She ran out of the cemetery in a hurry, running towards a place she had not visited since she had moved.

Leaving the flowers to rustle against the tomb stone.

_Here lies a noble and honoured shinobi of Konoha_

_Hatake Sakumo _

.

.

.

She'd never knocked on a door so hard in her life. Both hands shaking from the force she exerted on the door.

'Oi keep it down would you?' A grouchy old man emerged from the apartment next door.

Sakura simply glared at him, the man shrinked back into his apartment.

_Open the door dammit_.

She moved to knock at the door once again only this times her hands not meeting wood but fabric and muscle.

She didn't look up, unsure what she should do. She steeled herself as she then looked up, her heart dropped. She was met with Kakashi looking down at her his eyes so empty it was as if he was looking through her. His hands were at his side, it was finally then she realised he was not wearing his mask, revealing an aristocratic nose, a soft angled jaw line speckled with soft stubble and a mouth set in a tight frown.

She didn't speak as he looked down at her outside his door in the corridor. Some force in her willed her to walk into his apartment, was this the so called 'women's intuition' Mikoto often times mused about. Kakashi didn't object as she pushed him back into his apartment, he simply gave way under her hand. He back peddled into his apartment as she was swallowed through the threshold.

The door clicked shut.

Her cold hands reached up to his face holding it in place to look her straight in the eyes. His form crumbled at the sight of her soft emerald orbs. He fell to his knees wrapping his hands around Sakura's waist his face imprinted into her stomach. Her hands threaded through his hair tenderly. He let out a throaty sob clutching Sakura closer to him.

'My old man's gone' he managed his warm breath saturating her shirt with his tears. Sakura simply stayed quiet holding his head closer to her. He took in a deep and Sakura slowly slid to her knees so she could look at him, her hands brushing away at the locks that cover his face. He then beckoned himself to look up at her searching her eyes, 'I can't bare being alone left alone anymore'

She breathed in, 'I don't plan on leaving you alone, ever.'

She held out her pinkie, 'I promise'

He wound his pinkie around hers.

Both of them forgetting their pain and anguish the clouded their judgement for the past few days, they were bound by fate, it tied them closer together. Both didn't resist for the others touch. She sat in his lap as he wound his arms around her. Her head rest in the crook of his neck as his nose traced the scent of her hair. Just silently sitting with one another, their presence eased one another.

'You're cold' he spoke.

Without a single word he pulled her up on her feet helping her out of her sandals, taking her hand and guiding her to his bed. He didn't allow her mind to skip ahead thinking of any profanities as he wrapped her in his blanket. She felt the fatigue pool in her eyes and without any hesitation joined him on his bed where they just lay and stared at one another's eyes.

Kakashi saw her eyes droop; he pulled her close to his chest, 'Sleep'

She let her eyes fall shut, 'G'night Kakashi' she mumbled

'Good night Sakura'

.

.

.

"_People always think that when you sleep together, there's always something that is happening in between the sheets and the bed. But let me tell you, It's not always like that. The feeling of actually hugging each other until you fall asleep, the warmth of each other's breath, and the total happiness in the morning when you wake up right beside him. Everything may sound too good to be true, but sometimes it takes a lot of responsibility and love to be able to be as wholesome as possible. Sleeping with your special someone is one of the most heartwarming experiences you'll ever have. No nothing, simply hugging and smiling yourself to sleep."_

_-Anonymous _

_._

_._

_._

**So I'm just going to silently walk away from here….I need to go do my homework**

**I promised and I delivered **

**Kissing can wait**

**Laters my dears**

**Oxza**


	8. The way of the heart

So I'm back…I told you guys that I'll be away for a fair bits

I'm sorry ~

School is just the death of me – I'm graduating in a month (I live in Australia)

And I'm moving back to the states which I'm really happy about and stressing over because of college apps.

I missed writing to be honest

I'm supposed to be studying for the SAT but I just can't my mind is elsewhere so I might as pick up where I left off ;)

.

.

.

'I'm worried Minato' Kushina caressed her stomach tenderly.

It was a rare moment for the two. They sat on top of the Hokage Tower looking at Konoha below. The skies relayed the etchings of early dawn.

The man looked at his wife wearily and looked at her swollen belly.

He sighed and looked up at the sky.

'Everything was just too easy as a kid.'

They thread their fingers in between one another.

'I won't let anything happen to you or our child.'

Kushina smiled slightly to herself, 'You don't need to tell me that, you've already shown me.'

'I haven't shown him yet' Minato placed his hand on Kushina's belly.

'You have his whole life to show him that.'

'I hope so' Minato spoke quietly

Kushina squeezed his hand and leaned her head on his shoulders.

Her head seemed to embody the psychological burden he had to uphold as the Hokage of the village and as a Husband and now as a father.

.

.

.

Sakura hoped the knocking would stop _soon_. But of course it didn't. She allowed her eyes to open a crack before closing her eyes. Her body moving almost unconsciously to the door, she fumbled for the locks.

When she opened the door she found no one on the other side. Too tired to search for the knocker, she simply closed the door grumbling incoherent words. It wasn't until then that her mind offered any sense of coherence.

She was at Kakashi's apartment.

She blinked a few times trying to give her mind the opportunity to reason as to why she was here. Her memory relaying her venture to her Uncle's grave. A floodgate of memories banked her mind. Her eyes widened. Her hand slammed into a nearby wall, she slid down against the wall.

'Damn it all' she whispered between clenched teeth.

She gave herself a moment to wallow away in the feeling. She then slapped her hands on her cheeks which still felt slightly feverish to the touch. She couldn't stay this way, she had to keep it together and pull Kakashi through.

Like she used to.

She smiled slightly with the new found purpose and slipped on her sandals.

It wasn't until she opened the door again she realized the time of day.

Dawn.

A new beginning.

A new day.

A new promise.

She took a deep breath and closed the door of the apartment and made her way towards town. Hands in her pocket, a habit she found herself picking up from Kakashi.

On her way into town she saw some of the stalls opening up and prepping for a day of business. A few ninja were making their way towards the village gates to embark on a mission. A few of which she recognized but didn't bother acknowledge.

As she rounded the corner she caught Asuma making his way out of an apartment complex stairwell, he caught her glance and smiled at her. She smiled back and lifted her hand in a wave in recognition. He stood still at the bottom of the stairwell; Sakura realized he was waiting for her. She picked up her walking pace and greeted him, 'Good morning'

'That it is' he smiled looking heavenward

She smiled; it had been awhile since she talked to him. She had almost forgotten how he had his own way of speaking all together.

They walked in silence, Asuma then turned his head towards her; 'It's good to have you back in the village' she stayed silent only giving him a nod as he pulled out a cigarette and lighter. He took a long drag before continuing, 'How is he?' looking at her lazily.

She glanced at him for the longest time and then let out a long sigh, 'I wish I could tell you', remembering Kakashi pleading her to not leave him alone, only to waking up to find him leaving her alone.

Asuma looked to her then let out a cloud of smoke, 'that's Kakashi for you.'

Another moment of silence passed only their sandals patting on the hard earth conversed. Sakura was mulling over a torrent of emotions and Asuma was waiting for her to tell him, all in good time.

'Asuma' She started

His eyes strayed to her face beckoning her to continue.

'I feel like I keep running in circles.' She said vaguely, 'I don't want to keep running in circles.'

In spite of her serious conviction he smiled, 'Don't we all. The saddest thing is that we know why we keep running in circles. We have to, because if we don't…Well then we can't stray away from the path. So Sakura let me ask you this, what are you _not_ doing?'

'That's the thing I feel like there isn't anything I'm not doing. I feel like I should have broken from that cycle, because I mean…' She struggled for words. Asuma only nodded, 'Go on'

'I came back to the village. I left my clan. I got the seal removed. All of the feats that I thought I'd never accomplish. I should be happy, but I'm not.' She said angered, 'I should be content, I got all I wanted'

Asuma smiled kindly looking straight ahead, 'Are you sure those are the things that you wanted.'

Sakura looked at him confused.

'What I'm trying to say is that those are things your mind wanted. But what does your heart want?'

Sakura's eyes widened as she processed Asuma's words. Asuma continued, 'Because your heart's demands tend to outweigh what your mind wants.'

They stopped at that moment at a junction between two roads.

'What do you really want Sakura? When your mind is elsewhere what does your heart beckon you to do? Once you know what your heart wants the rest just takes its course.'

She gave him a grateful smile, 'Have you found what your heart wants?'

Asuma let out a hearty laugh and scratched at the back of his head, 'Gee, here I am giving advice that I need to take myself.'

Sakura quipped him with a pleasant sigh and shake of her head. He dropped his cigarette to the ground, his sandal suffocating it.

The morning sun untucked itself from the horizon and began its ascend in the sky.

'Well I best be on my way or else I'll get neck wringed.'

'Mission?'

He gave her an apologetic smile, 'I kind of took you place in Anko's mission, sorry about that. Anko asked if I could sub for you as you were under the weather.'

Sakura rolled her eyes, 'I'm not that stingy about missions. I can only give you fair warning to not let those three near an ounce of alcohol, they're hopeless drunks.'

'Noted.'

Sakura gave him a wave and turned to go in the other direction, 'You two deserve better.' Asuma spoke from behind her.

Sakura turned around, 'Sorry?'

Asuma looked down and then looked back up at her, 'You and Kakashi have gotten the short ended stick out of all us. You guys have gone through things none of can ever fathom. But I guess what I'm trying to say is that I think I speak on the behalf of all everyone, we're all a big family when one feels pain everyone feels the sting. We're all here for one another; don't isolate yourselves. As hard as it is to get through hardships, it's harder to get through it alone. It'll actually hurt us more to know you are in pain and you can't allow us to help you. Were all in this together. One way or another we're all going to come out together.'

Sakura couldn't close her opened mouth at Asuma's words, and could only give him a thankful smile.

'Now go find Kakashi and screw his head on right.'

She gave him a mock salute and he turned around making his way to the gate. Sakura walking to the place she could only think Kakashi could be. Her mind mulling over the words Asuma had relied to her, '_what does your heart want?'_

And when she thought of his words she couldn't deny what her heart screamed. She could not deny it as she walked through a thicket seeing Kakashi sitting slumped over on the grass in front of his father's grave stone.

_I just want to see Kakashi happy. I want to make him happy. _

She stood there for that moment. That was it. That was what she really wanted. From the day she had met him all she wanted was his happiness, but his losses robbed him of the chance. Even if he was happy, it was temporary his mind always looming on the deaths of his teammates and now his father.

She wanted to grant him eternal happiness. And she knew once she fulfilled that she'd grant herself the same.

She walked towards him and stood behind him for a moment. The air around them polluted with incense. She saw him shift a little as he realized her presence. She stayed quiet as she sat next to him on the grass and just simply let him be. She stared at him for a moment noticing he had his mask intact. His eyes were starring critically at the ground. Dust of the burnt incense stained his hands his palms faced up towards his face.

She'd give him until the stick of incense had completely burned out, then she would take action. She took this time to calculate and think of what her course of action would be. She already had a person in mind that would be the key to executing the plan. Kakashi wasn't going to be too thrilled about the idea, but it sure beat sulking.

.

.

.

That morning, just before dawn broke, Kakashi had woken up gasping for air. His hands clutching for something, _anything_. It was as if the loneliness was suffocating him. At that moment he found his calloused fingers touching skin that wasn't his. He beckoned himself to turn around and look at this imposter only to find Sakura's face drooling slightly and puffing out hot air into his face.

His anxiety eased at that moment. But as his mind caught up with him to inform his of what had transpired he found himself flushing from how bold and rash he was in the heat of the moment. He beckoned Sakura to stay with him to never leave him alone. He craved human touch in that moment, specifically hers, because she had always been a constant in his life.

It felt foreign to say the least to embrace her the way he did when she walked through his door the night before, but something in him nagged him to tell him _it's okay this is Sakura_. He had never felt safer in anyone's arms like he did in hers. It was like she soaked up all his pain.

He wondered though now as he stood looking down at her as she slept in the bed, _would this change anything?_ He didn't want it too, he still wanted to maintain their mundane relationship, but a very miniscule part of him wanted something _more_. He wanted a change. His mind pondering of the possibilities and the outcomes.

It wasn't the first time he thought of such things. He wondered if she thought of the same things. Sometimes he'd have these visions of her and him walking down some generic road a child standing between them linking their hands. He wondered if he would actually be able to express those same blissful emotions he thought of himself sharing with her.

_Could_ he be happy?

_Would_ he ever be happy?

As his mind started to think these thoughts he was already knee deep in his own self pity and he didn't think much of leaving her in the apartment as he made his way to the door. He looked at his dead eyes that reflected on the mirror on the door and tried to muster a smile but failed terrible. The gesture looked so foreign on him. He pulled up his mask relieving him with slight comfort and moved to slip on his shoes only to pause suddenly looking down at his and Sakura's sandals next to one another. They were much smaller than his and considerably more worn. He was having too many conflicted emotions over the sandals, since when had he been so sentimental? He stopped himself from continuing on the bombardment of thoughts and shoved his feet into his sandals and quickly made his way out the door, stopping a moment hesitantly looking through the ajar door at the mound that dominated his bed. He shook his head and sighed, shutting the door quietly.

Without meaning to, he had subconsciously found his way to the cemetery, and no sooner in front of his parents' graves.

'Kaa-san. Tou-san' He bowed his head to each stone and then sat himself cross legged on the ground. He stayed that way for the longest time, only moving to light up a new stick of incense when the previous one had fizzled out.

After the seventh stick was half way through its course _she_ made her appearance.

He wasn't sure as to what to say to her, or even if he could look at her. It only bothered him more that she didn't speak. He only saw her through his peripheral vision glance at him for a moment than look away. It wasn't like her to stay quiet for so long.

It wasn't until he moved to light the eighth incense stick did she move. She slapped his hand from grabbing the lighter and quickly swiped the lighter and the incense sticks. She pulled off her scarf and moved to wipe his hands of incense dust carefully. She didn't even look him in the eye during that whole process. He found himself just dumbstruck, which is why he found himself complying as she pulled him off his feet and tugged him towards town.

They received passing glances, but Sakura didn't seem to care all that marred her face was a determined expression. It wasn't until they made it towards a back road did Kakashi finally realize where they were going. Sakura sensed his apprehension by his attempts to let go of her hand but she only strengthened her grip and stalked up the narrow stairs.

After passing through a corridor of doors she stopped in front of one. It was vibrantly colored compared to the other doors. She gave the door a quick rap, and within seconds it opened, 'Ah my lovely teammate what can I do for you today.' Sakura's only response was pushing Kakashi in front of her and giving the man at the door a knowingly look before she kicked Kakashi through the threshold of the door and shutting the door abruptly. Through the door she spoke, 'You better not let him leave until he has run 100 laps around the village. If I so much see him in the village unsupervised Gai, you'll suffer the consequences.' And with that they heard her footsteps leave the vicinity.

Kakashi was left to think what the hell would be considered a punishment to Gai. At that moment the two men stared at one another, 'You should adopt her pathos of youth Kakashi it would do you well.'

Kakashi looked at Gai with resignation and drew a heavy sigh, 'Let's just get this over with.'

Gai slapped Kakashi hard on the back, Kakashi chocked and fumbled for a breath, 'You cannot start a challenge without the most important meal of the day. The breakfast of champions!'

Kakashi could only trudge behind Gai through his abode cursing all of Sakura's lucky stars.

.

.

.

Sakura walked with a content smile as she made her way back into town detouring towards the Uchiha district.

'It's for your own good Kakashi'

At that moment she was assaulted with a bear hug, 'Sakura-chan! I missed you and Sasuke misses you too.' Black orbs cajoled her.

She smiled and enveloped the boy in a tighter hug, picking him off his feet, 'I missed you guys more'

.

.

.

WooHoooo!

;-)

Was that alright?

I'm happy to be back and back on track (Wow great grammar right 'er)

A little change in the dynamic - but hey change is good

I don't know what else to say but thank you for your support you beautiful bunch

Until we meet again

OXZA

Don't forget to **REVIEW** xo

P.S. did you like Asuma in this or?

I tried to be positive about this chapter but I realized its going to be hard to be positive in all of the upcoming chapters because there are so many tragedies that happen throughout the actual plot (e.g. anko's seal, karuma, death of Kushina and Minato, death of Uchiha clan and departure of Itachi) but I'm trying ok so stick close babes I'll see you soon


	9. You are my friend

I love you guys you have no idea :-)

…A day with Itachi….

.

.

.

After seeing how exhausted and haggard Mikoto looked upon entering the Uchiha estate; Sakura decided that she'd spend the day with Itachi and allow Mikoto much needed alone time with her newborn child. Itachi was helping her run a few errands around the village, though he didn't mind at all, 'You're always fun to be around Sakura-chan!' he smiled tenderly.

She looked down at him and pinched his soft cheeks and smiled at him, 'If we have time, after we finish all the errands, we can train together.'

The boy immediately quickened his pace leaving Sakura to chuckle at his antics. 'Come on Sakura-chan!'

'Hai hai' Sakura followed along obligingly when she caught up with him they resumed their small talk.

'Tou-san said I can join the academy next spring.' Itachi beamed

Sakura was taken aback slightly but didn't allow her smile to falter, 'That's great Ita-kun'

'I know right! But Kaa-san was really upset about it.' Itachi looked down slightly, 'did I do something wrong?'

Sakura had to remind herself that even though Itachi was mature and very perceptive for his age he was still six year old boy who was still learning about the complexities of the world. Sakura sighed and shook her head, 'Cheer up.'

Itachi looked up at her wistfully, 'Kaa-san's really proud of you. She's just having a hard time accepting the fact that her little man is growing up.'

His mood seemed to then shift, 'Really?'

Sakura gave him a small squeeze on the arm, 'Of course, it's part of being a mother to worry about her kids. You have to show her you can be the best big brother for Sasuke too.'

With new found purpose Itachi pumped his fist in the air, 'I tried telling her I could protect Sasuke all by myself. But she wouldn't believe me she kept telling me her and Tou-san would protect us both. So I beat Shisui in a bokken fight, but she got angry.'

Sakura only laughed imagining Mikoto scolding the ever so innocent Itachi and a bruised and beat up Shisui standing by his side bearing witness.

'Just you wait I'm going to be a great ninja. I'm going to protect you too!'

'Well until then I'll have to protect you then' Sakura smiled good naturedly

'But then who's protecting you?' Itachi looked up at her with genuine concern.

'My Kaa-san, Tou-san and Oji-san' Sakura looked heavenward with a gentle smile.

'But their gone Sakura-chan' Itachi said quietly slightly ashamed of his bluntness

They both stopped in the middle of the road they walked. Sakura knelt down to meet Itachi eye level, 'Even if their gone their will of fire' She pointed to Itachi's chest, 'still lives on in me'

She wrapped her arms around the boy, 'I promise I won't let anything happen to you or Sasuke-kun even if costs me my life.'

They stayed like that for a while, 'Your hugs always make me feel warm.' He simply stated as she released her arms around him and moved to stand.

'That's what I'm here for' Sakura spoke kindly ruffling his locks, 'Itachi you need a haircut'

Itachi pouted, 'No'

Sakura turned to start walking allowing Itachi to grab hold of her fingers, 'Why not?'

He blushed slightly and Sakura arched her brow in amusement. It was always a rare moment to catch Itachi embarrassed, 'Is it a girl' Sakura poked at his cheeks.

'I like your hair. I want my hair to look as nice as yours.' He mumbled looking away from her.

Sakura's eye opened up with shock and she let out a choked sigh, 'The girls are going to get jealous of you if your hair is longer than theirs' she drawled.

'I don't care' He gripped her fingers tighter

Sakura could only laugh and smile, 'Oh Itachi'

They continued their walk through the village markets. She helped Itachi carry the groceries Mikoto had listed for them. Afterwards she treated the boy to a bowl of ramen at Ichiraku', Teuchi could only laugh.

'I can only remember when you started sneaking off here when you were his age.' Teuchi chuckled

Sakura smiled and patted Itachi's head, 'Now you know my secret hiding spot Itachi.' She winked at him.

He turned to her, 'It's not a secret now' he giggled

'Not if you don't tell anyone' Sakura whispered, Itachi nodded obediently.

'My lips are sealed'

'Good'

She waited for the little boy to finish off his meal and thanked Teuchi for the meal, 'Any time little man'. Sakura paid the bill, 'I'll see you around' She waved to Teuchi. Teuchi nodded and gave her a thumbs up before serving another customer.

After walking in silence for a few moments Itachi broke the silence, 'What were you like when you were my age Sakura-chan.' He watched a group of children playing cops and robbers.

Sakura's mind was elsewhere and she hadn't heard the little boy's question. He tugged at her sleeve, 'Sorry did you say something Itachi-kun?'

He nodded before repeating his question, 'What were you like when you were my age?'

Sakura took a deep breath, 'When I was your age.' She mumbled reveling in dark memories that were tucked away so careful but now unraveled haphazardly. She didn't want to lie to the kid and she didn't want to spoil the mood as well.

'Sakura-chan?' Looked at her worriedly she gave him a gentle smile.

'I wasn't as lucky as you are now Itachi-kun' She let out a shaky breath, 'my clan wasn't very kind to me, but because of Oji-san it was ok.'

'Were you sad?' Itachi queried gripping her hand tighter

'I _was_ sad.' Sakura paused then continued, 'But you see its because I met the right people at the right time that it didn't matter how badly my clan treated me. If it weren't for those people I wouldn't be the person I am today. If I didn't meet your mom at the time I did, I don't think we'd be talking right now. Fate is a funny thing isn't it Ita-kun?' Sakura mused looking ahead of her; Itachi looked up to her face with piqued interest.

'Were you friends with Kakashi-san when you were my age?' Itachi asked abruptly

Sakura pretended to not looked shocked at the question and collected her composure, 'No I only became friends with him when I was in the academy. It wasn't until my parents passed away that we started talking to each other.'

'Did he have white hair back then?' Itachi asked with interest

Sakura chuckled giving Itachi's hand a light squeeze, 'Yes. I was actually scared of him at first because of his hair. Jii-san said to stay away from men with white hair.'

'But you didn't' Itachi continued

Sakura rolled her eyes, 'No I didn't.'

'Is it because you both don't have a Tou-san and Kaa-san that you're good friends?' He mumbled

'I-I don't really know. I've never thought about it that way. I guess because we had similar losses we could understand each better, in ways others couldn't understand us.'

Itachi nodded at this information, 'Is it like how me and Shisui are close friends because we are both from the Uchiha clan. Because we have something in common that we don't have with other people.'

Sakura gave the notion a thought, 'Kind of like that.'

'Me and Shisui keep secrets too, do you and Kakashi have secrets.'

Sakura looked at Itachi smugly, 'And why would I need to tell you that.'

'So you do have secrets' Itachi cajoled

'That's for me to know and for you to never find out.'

'I thought I was your friend Sakura.' Itachi pouted

'You are' He pulled his ear slightly, 'a really nosy friend' she chuckled

They made their way towards one of the training grounds and Itachi's eye lit up, 'But we left the bokken at home how are we gonna train.'

'Taijustu of course'

'No ones taught me taijustu yet.' His excitement leaving him antsy

'Well then let me be the first to teach you' She let go of Itachi's small hand and looked him in the eye, 'Rule number one don't let your guard down' Before Itachi could process this information he was attacked by wriggling fingers and assaulted with tickles.

Itachi flushed pink with laughter then looked at her in the eyes, 'Rule number two always know your enemies weakness.' He then turned the tables and started tickling Sakura instead, she choked for air.

'Ok. Ok. You got me Itachi.' She gasped but when she looked up he was already gone. She smiled and pulled on her gloves in her pockets, 'I'm not going to go easy on you Itachi' she hollered. She then sprinted into the dense brush looking for the little boy.

.

.

.

'That wasn't so bad now was it?'

Kakashi looked at Gai wearily through tears of sweat, huffing and puffing.

They both sat on top of the Great Hokages' monument, both eagle spread on their backs. Gazing at the azure sky above them and the looming sun sink into the horizon line.

Kakashi eyes lulled closed as the wind caressed and cooled his face. Gai stood up and dusted his jumpsuit, turning away from Kakashi.

'You know this is probably the first time since the academy since we did anything together, besides missions of course.'

Kakashi opted to just listening to Gai's words.

'Ah what I would do to get those years of youth back.' Gai sighed contently

Gai then sat down near Kakashi cross legged; Kakashi spared him a glance with one lazy eye. Gai's face turned more serious, 'Sakura-chan is worried about you.'

Then Gai laughed to himself, 'When is she _not_ worried about you?' he corrected himself.

Kakashi sighed and closed his eyes once more.

'She's not one to usually go out of her way to ask for help.' Gai spoke, 'Your father was one of the most humble and noble shinobi known in this village.'

'Everyone's time comes Kakashi' Gai looked to his friend solemnly, 'Whether we like it or not. Some die young. Some old. Others in between.'

Kakashi cringed slightly. Gai looked at his friend sympathetically, 'You've had it the hardest. But you can't keep losing yourself each time you lose someone, because you hurt others around you more than you hurt yourself.'

This piqued Kakashi's attention.

'Look at Sakura. She's been there every time you've lost. She's picked you up piece by piece and put you back together again. Though seeing you like this tears her apart. I know this because she was my teammate. You should know she's a terrible liar. She'll cover up how she feels just for the sake of making you feel better and not worry about her.'

Gai looked up, 'Knowing Sakura, she really cares about you. Seeing you like this _again_ she tried to find another way to 'fix you' because I think she feels her method hasn't helped you at all because you're back to where you were. Correct me if I'm mistaken.'

Kakashi covered his exhausted face with his hands. 'Do you see where this is going? Sakura is still a flower in the prime of her bloom, but you're deftness is what is holding her from blooming.'

The area around them became plagued with darkness at that moment as the sun drowned under the horizon line. Kakashi sat up, his back to Gai.

'Death is a terrible thing, but we have to learn to strengthen our will and hearts, especially in our line of work.'

Kakashi turned to Gai and nodded slightly tipping his chin to the full moon.

'Forbid the heavens for this to happen, but you also have to accept the fact that Sakura might not be there for you one day to pick up the pieces for you. What will you do then?' Gai spoke into the deathly silence.

Kakashi's eyes opened in shock. Gai slapped his arm across Kakashi's shoulders, 'Don't wither away at Sakura. If you need to talk to someone, just come to me.'

Kakashi gave a small nod, 'She only wants to see you happy' Gai spoke, 'Her eyes speak that much. They don't say the eyes are the window to the heart for nothing.'

Gai stood up and stretched his hand out to help Kakashi off his feet, 'Your old man wouldn't wish you to wallow in depression and waste precious years that he lost and could have spent being involved in your life. Let him rest with that peace of mind.'

The two men looked at one another, Gai stuck his hand out smiling, Kakashi's eye's crinkled knowingly and he did the same. They executed an old handshake they created with one another in their academy days.

'Just like old times' Gai beamed

'Thank you Gai' Kakashi spoke

Gai slapped his shoulder, 'Anything for a good friend'

Before they could say their goodbyes and depart their separate ways a voice yelled to them, 'Is that you Kakashi?'

Kakashi looked down to find Shikaku and Fugaku at his side.

Gai and Kakashi leapt down the mountain towards the two, 'Is everything alright?' Gai boomed

Kakashi looked at both men in front of him both looking gaunt; Shikaku was the one to speak, 'Have you seen Sakura or Itachi at all today?'

Kakashi was in too much shock to answer.

'She was with us this morning and we parted ways, why is something the matter?' Gai supplied

Shikaku clenched his jaw and turned around, 'Damn it all'

Kakashi and Gai were left confused. Fugaku let out a heavy sigh and looked both men square in the eyes, 'We can't find them. Sakura spent the day with Itachi and was supposed to return him home before nightfall. We haven't heard any word of them. At this point they've been report missing.'

Kakashi lost it, 'What do you mean missing' He growled, Gai grabbing his arm, 'How does one go missing in their own village.'

'If I honestly knew Hatake, we wouldn't be here asking you these questions.' The Uchiha spoke irritably

'We need to hurry' Shikaku spoke, 'We already have a search party of ANBU looking for them outside the village. That leaves us and a few others looking for them here.'

But Kakashi was already gone in a puff of smoke.

Shikaku looked to Gai, 'Let's go find our teammate'

They both looked at Fugaku at the moment, 'I trust Sakura with my son's life'

'He's in safe hands' Shikaku whispered.

All the men nodded at each other and flashed in different directions.

.

.

.

'SAKURA-CHAN' Itachi wailed, 'WHERE ARE YOU?'

His ears popped as he heard an explosion go off a few feet away, Sakura emerging from the dust.

She looked at him lividly, 'RUN! GO! NOW!'

Her eyes opened wide in shock, and he saw her sprint towards him collecting him up in his arms and pulling him close to her chest and ran along the tree line trying to set a fair distance away from the mysterious man that was trailing them.

'You can't get away little girl' the voice cackled behind

Itachi looked up at Sakura his eyes filled with panic, 'Who was that Sakura?'

'Shhh' She spoke harshly, 'I promised I'd protect you. I won't let anyone touch you.' As soon as she spoke they were flung the direction they fled. Sakura cradled Itachi in her arms protecting him from the impact of the fall.

'I need to get rid you of you. You're going to ruin my plans.' The voice mused, but there was no body they could link the voice to. This only heightened their apprehension.

Itachi was quaking in Sakura's arms. She was heavily breathing, though she kept her voice hushed, 'Itachi that katana I gave you, does it still have the seal on the sheath?' Her eyes scanning their surroundings with trained eyes.

'Ye-yes. I kept it on because you told me so.'

'Good boy. Is it still at home?'

He nodded at that moment Sakura went through a torrent of hand signs and pulled out a scroll with seal, 'When you get there. Get help.'

Before Itachi could question where 'there' was, Sakura placed a bloody palm over his chest that was now covered with the scroll. She smiled softly at Itachi, 'Rule number three, protect your precious people even if it means risking your life.'

Horror passed through Itachi's eyes.

In a puff of smoke he found himself in the living room of his home next to the katana Sakura gave him.

He then realized what Sakura had done. He began to cry loudly from feeling so helpless; his mother peered around the corner and almost fell to the ground seeing her son in the living room. He ran to his mother and she fumbled her arms around him.

He looked up at his mother, 'Sakura-chan saved me. I couldn't save her.'

Sasuke began to cry from her room. Mikoto fingers quaked as she pushed Itachi's hair away from his face a little harshly, 'Don't worry Tou-san will save her. Everyone is out there looking for her.'

Itachi wouldn't settle down, 'Kaa-san _I _couldn't protect her.' His body was racking in sobs, 'Kaa-san I don't want to loss Sakura-chan. She's my best friend.'

Mikoto stayed quiet as she held her son to her heart, though Itachi couldn't find the same comfort that he'd found in Sakura's own embrace.

.

.

.

Ehehehehe hey….

What up with this chapter huh, first cliff hanger huh?

Leave your thoughts in the review section :-)

Love you guys

See you next time

Much Love

OXZA


	10. The dark horse

We got to number ten – I wouldn't have been able to get this far without your support :-)

Lots of action in this chapter

.

.

.

Sakura stood on wobbling knees heaving a choked breath, her assailant had finally made his appearance. The man stood tall in a dark cape that swallowed him whole, his face covered by a large hood. The man walked towards Sakura and stopped just where the full moon's light shone through the branches. He pulled his hands out, Sakura readied herself in a fighting stance but the man simply chuckled and clapped his hands, Sakura didn't release her stance.

'Not bad. Konoha nin are always so dramatic when protecting people.' The man spoke

His voice was hallowed and deep, almost haunting.

'What business do you have here?' Sakura gritted

'Is it a crime for a man wanting to take an evening stroll?'

'Don't mess with me fool.' Sakura growled in a low voice, 'you were intending to kill the boy, and if I heard right you were planning to kill me too.'

'Not much of a conversationalist are you?' The man quipped, 'I guess it does help with the task at hand. I _am_ here to kill you; I guess the boy would have been an added bonus.' The man said nonchalantly

Sakura's blood was boiling and she quivered with pure rage, 'If you're here for me, don't involve anyone but me.'

'My, you don't seem the slightest fazed that I am here to kill you, don't you want to know why?' The man spoke lightly, he moved closer, this time simply circling Sakura in a predatorial-like manner.

'You aren't the first' she simply spoke

'That I am not. But I plan to be your last.' The man humored, 'You see you are a little pesky thing. I wouldn't be here if you were just content the way things were.'

Sakura's eye flickered with question.

The man laughed, 'Ah child, child, child, everything we do has a consequence. Like your parents' pleads to make you live, they lost their own sight and hearing and their lives.'

Sakura stood deathly still, her stance faltered slightly, 'Who are you' she growled.

The man ignored her, 'Your grandfather, poor man really, the one you thought that was doing you disfavor by sealing you chakra away, was in fact protecting you.'

A gust of wind passed and the leaves rustled, 'Haven't you ever wondered why your grandfather sealed your chakra away, or better yet why you can activate your chakra by absorbing someone's blood?'

The man stopped and stood a meter away from her now, 'I've been watching you little miss. You are far too dangerous to be allowed access to chakra. You're going to ruin my plans. That chakra paired with your ties in this village.'

The man looked away from her, 'As an incentive for attacking your little friend I'll answer one question, any question you wish to have answered. I assure you I'm probably the only person who can answer your questions, but you must only pick one. Think carefully.'

Sakura was bewildered. How did this man know so much about her? Something inside her was nagging her and pleading her to ask the question she had always mulled over the many years; she'd have to word it correctly if she wanted to get as many answers out of the one question. She peered at the man and stood up straight, 'How is the source of my life connected to this so called 'ability' I have?'

'Oh and how do you know they are connected?' The man spoke smugly

'You suggested this theory just moments ago.' Sakura spoke confidently

'You are a perceptive one. I guess I can give you the peace of mind of dying with this knowledge.

'You have two minutes before I blow you to smithereens' Sakura crossed her arms.

'That is plenty enough. It starts with your parents. Your parents made a contract with a self-proclaimed prophet who promised your life in exchange for giving themselves to a religion. This religion's god is called Jashin. To give you life the prophet had requested the help of Jashin.' The man paused for a moment, the woman before him looking taken aback about this information, 'Jashin gave you life, and so you became one of his prophets, but of course your stupid parents knew nothing of this. They made a blood contract with the prophet, and they went against it. They lost their sight and hearing as a warning and then their lives because they showed no evidence of being disciples of the religion.'

'How is this related with my chakra ability?'

'I was getting there; wouldn't you want to coax me into speaking longer to prolong your life?' He received no response, 'Your grandfather wasn't as brainless as your parents. He knew what it meant to be a prophet of Jashin. When you are a prophet of Jashin, you have a particular ability that is revolved around using another individual's blood against them. Your ability can be used to leech onto someone's chakra network. If you come into contact with even a drop of someone's blood you can tap into someone's chakra and use it as your own, draining that person's chakra. Are you following?'

Sakura nodded slowly.

'Your ability is a blessing to any shinobi, infinite chakra; you are the ultimate killing machine. You could kill every single one of your enemies without running out of chakra. Your grandfather knew this, knew that you would be thrown around and fought over by Konoha and Suna like a commodity, you would start wars. So he decided to seal your chakra in hopes of stopping this future from happening. Still you became a valiant ninja and yet you were not content with that much. You were still able to access your ability but in a very limited manner, nothing as drastic if you were to have access to all your chakra.'

At that moment the man sprinted towards Sakura grapping hold of her throat and she clawed at his hands gasping for air, 'And that's where I come in. You were miscalculation in my plans I shouldn't have overlooked the plausibility of you retaining all you chakra again. I need to dispose of you before all my hard work goes to waste. I did not spend a hundred years of waiting in this world for you to ruin all of this for me.'

'A hundred years?!' Sakura choked

The man chuckled, 'That's right.'

'Im-imortal?' Sakura wheezed

'It's such a shame that I have to kill such a smart girl, I'll try and make it as painless as possible. That is if you don't die of suffocation first.'

The man lifted her higher above the ground, her hands now resting at her side. He pulled out a short blade from his cloak and thrust it into her chest, 'Sleep well and say hello to your grandfather for me.'

Her eyes widened, 'Yo-you killed _him_?' she whispered

'Only because I can.'

Her blood started to coat her body and trickle down the man's arm, 'The colour red suits you.'

Sakura grimaced and bit her lip; the man threw her to the ground. He moved to drive the blade deeper into her with the heel of his foot, when he did he was assaulted with a cloud of smoke.

'You think I would let you get to me so easily. Think again.' Sakura spoke from behind the man.

The man moved away immediately allowing the smoke to dissipate and reveal an unharmed Sakura.

'I would think for all the years you've lived that you'd be able to notice a clone. Beginners mistake.' Her eyes burnt with fire.

'Forgive me for thinking so lowly of you.' The man growled

Sakura cracked her knuckles and went through a torrent of hand signs and slammed her palm into the ground, 'You're not going anywhere, not until I kill you. I'm not going to let you kill another person for your own interest. '

A chakra barrier erected itself around them restricting them in a ten meter square space.

The man laughed menacingly, 'Do you know what it means to be immortal? I cannot die.'

'But I can exhaust your chakra.'

'That is if you can get a drop of my blood.'

The challenge was set. Sakura held the blade that had once impaled her clone, 'I hate people who underestimate me.'

'That my dear is something we have in common.'

They began to exchange blows in a mad frenzy, Sakura dodging with ease. She attempted to find an opening and attack the man with the blade, but it proved futile as he matched her speed and ability to dodge.

It was then finally when she got a chance, she drove the blade towards the man's opening near his shoulder, though she did not meet flesh, but air. The man flashed through her, her eyes widened. He now stood behind her, 'I am not a force to be reckoned with.'

He elbowed her back harshly, knocking out the air in her lungs, she tried to meet him blow for blow, but each time she threw a punch it would meet the air where the man once stood.

'You should have just let me kill you when you had the chance. Though this is a bit more fun I must say, Konoha ninja are the most fun to kill.'

The man tore away at his cloak and pulled away at a mask that covered his face.

Sakura's mouth stood agape, 'Y-You're an Uchiha.' Her blood ran cold as she stared into his spinning red eyes.

'You know what they say about Uchiha's and their eyes' the man drawled

Sakura's heart rate quickened with anxiety, 'Genjutsu won't work on me.' She spoke

The man smirked, 'Don't humble yourself so much, sharingan isn't just used for genjutsu, there are other means of immobilizing our opponents.'

Unconsciously Sakura's knees sank to the ground; she gripped her head in agony as she began to hyperventilate, 'Get out of my head dammit.'

She was losing sense of reality and idealism; the man began to paint pictures in her mind and manipulate her memories, 'I'm afraid a slow death for you is in order.' The man smirked

He stepped before her and gripped her chin; her body was limp and wouldn't move in spite of her attempts. She began to shiver in horror.

'I call this Kyōzō (Mirror image) genjutsu. I first capture your subconscious mind in genjutsu and soon enough your body will react as though it's in the genjustu. Your conscious mind is aware then at that moment that you are in a genjutsu and then soon enough the lines are blurred subconscious and conscious minds and you can't tell the difference.'

The man then kneed her in the stomach and she coughed up blood, her body still did not respond.

'You could say it's a blessing in disguise is the fact that you can't feel pain. Though if you do survive the genjutsu, then you will die of the physical damage that I'll inflict on you.'

The chakra barrier she placed had begun to falter, her eyes were lulling shut.

The man smirked and pulled Sakura by her hair and dragged her towards a tree

He took the blade that lay on the ground, and began to carve into the tree bark:

_The one who died  
Has lied  
To the red nights he is tied  
And to his people a great demise_

The one who calls himself the martyr  
But of this world, he is no 'departer'

100 years wrinkle his blood  
And blood he will see to it to flood

He is the dark horse  
Who has gone off course  
And his heart beats with no remorse

Look to your brother  
And you will know his mother

May the heavens bless us with mercy  
For the future it will foresee

For on the day yonder the 9th spirit is born  
The land of this country will be scorn.  
And the babe from its mother's womb will be torn. 

He sheathed the blade and looked down at an unconscious Sakura, 'Let your mind be your prison.'

'Let this be an example to Konoha and the world to not cross paths with me.'

He kicked at Sakura's limp legs, and gave her a glare, 'You won't even be able to crawl back to your petty village.' He laughed with malice.

The barrier has been released at that moment and he smiled with satisfaction. He went and grabbed his cloak and mask and disappeared into the black night.

.

.

.

'Pakkun have you picked up her scent yet.' Kakashi bristled. His eyes were livid.

'Your lady friend should be just up ahead.' Pakkun reported. He gave a worried glance at his partner as he saw him increase his already hastened pace.

.

.

.

There was banging at the door. Kushina eyes opened slowly looking to her slumbering husband; she brushed away at the locks that covered his eyes. His hands caught hers at that moment as he turned to look at her, 'Someone's at the door she whispered.'

He nodded knowingly and placed a light kiss on her hand before he stood and shuffled towards the door. When he opened the door of his home he was taken aback by the two people that stood before him at that late hour.

'Hokage-sama Sakura-chan was attacked she told me to get help.' Itachi whispered

'Wh-what' Minato spoke clearly off guard.

'She was retrieved by Kakashi and she's been admitted into intensive care. At this point it's believed she's under genjustu as she won't respond to any stimuli.' An Anbu spoke

Kushina was at the door at that moment, her hand to her mouth, her face laden with anguish. Her husband gripped her frame.

'We are taking this as a threat from an outside source, as we found no other person on premises, but found a 'note' of some sorts. It doesn't look good. We've put the village under lock down until further notice.' The Anbu spoke.

Itachi began to sniffle at that point, the Anbu regarded him for a moment, 'Sakura-san and Itachi were together when they were attacked, and Sakura used a teleportation seal on Itachi and teleported him back to the Uchiha estate.'

Minato and Kushina looked at the distraught boy with worry. Kushina pulled the boy close to her, 'You're a brave boy Itachi. You have to stay strong for Sakura-chan ok?' She rubbed at his back.

Itachi's bottom lip wobbled, 'B-but what if Saku-chan doesn't wake up?'

'She will' Kushina looked him in the eye with conviction, 'She's a shinobi of the leaf.'

'Please escort the boy home; I'll be down at the hospital as soon as I can.' Minato spoke at the moment.

The Anbu moved to take Itachi's hand, Minato grabbed at their shoulder, 'I'd like you to come back here afterwards and make sure my wife stays safe while I'm gone. I'm not taking any chances.'

'You have my word.'

Minato closed the door, 'Kami-sama' he sighed. His wife hugged him tightly and he could only return the embrace, 'Is this the world my son will be born into?'

.

.

.

That night a girl named Sakura Haruno was born.

.

.

.

I don't know I feel like I could have written this chapter better

But I wrote it

So yeah

I think it because I'm writing this at night rather than the morning which I usually do

Oh well

Hope you liked it

Leave your thoughts in the REVIEW section

Much love

OXZA


	11. The one that holds us together

_**PLEASE READ So I need to clarify a few things until I commence this chapter PLEASE READ**_

_**-1- My goodness me oh my, we're nearly at 50 reviews, followers AND favourites! I've never thought I'd get this far – all your comments have been so supportive and I'm so happy you guys love the storyline thus far – Like legit I wake up in the morning to check my emails for reviews they just make my day because it makes me feel like I'm doing something right lol**_

_**-2- I was wondering if anyone has any idea who our mysterious man was…I tried to drop a few hints (*cough cough* Uchiha who has plans to take a baby…) hmmm… ;-) I'd like to know if any of you know.**_

_**-3- Ok this is VERY importante (Spanish I know) so to clarify this 'Sakura business' if some of you are a bit confused…the current Sakura that we've been with so far in this story is named Sakura Kisosha (See chapter 4 for further clarification of her name) and the one that was 'born' last chapter is Sakura Haruno – I know I know this may seem confusing as in **_"wtf Oxza that means they're different people?! You can't pull this shit on us man?!" _**But in actuality if you give me some time I'll be tying the two together (heres a secret (not a secret anymore) but they are actually the same person its just the genjutsu triggered something which you'll find out in later chapters)**_

_**So without further ado – I'd recommend a tissue box in this chapter just sayin' **_

_**We're going to flash through lots of time as well so hold on**_

'The one that holds us together'

-11-

'Anko' Genma shook her shoulder with worry, 'Come on we gotta go.'

'I'm not going back to the apartment.' Anko spoke with dead voice, 'Whenever I'm there all I can think about is her.'

'I'll take you to Kurenai's then' Genma spoke gently, but Anko didn't regard him.

She sat at a bar stool nursing a large bottle of sake. It was her second one within the hour. Her figure was hunched over the bench and her glazed eyes starred at the open space in front of her as if looking for an answer. Genma sat next to her sober. He just gazed at the women like he had for the past three weeks. Each night they'd sit at the bar, the one that was always empty at this late hour, he'd let her drink her fill and he'd pay the bill. After letting her empty her stomach in the bars toilet, he'd drag her to Kurenai's to stay the night. She hadn't even bothered going near the apartment for the past three weeks as if it were taboo, only if she had someone with her, but even then she'd need coaxing to open the door.

'Make it stop.' Anko choked, 'Kami why does it have to be her?'

She had now swiped the two bottles onto the ground, Genma was quick on his feet trying to grab a hold of Anko.

'Settle down Anko.'

'Settle _down_? Don't act like your any better.' Anko sobbed, her head now rested on the bench and her form shook, 'F*cking hell…why?'

The bartender came by and Genma moved to quickly apologize about the racket, but the bartender raised his hand and gave Genma a solemn look of understanding, 'Just take her home young man'

Genma carefully walked around the broken glass and looped Anko's arm around his shoulder hoisting her off the stool.

'atta' girl' Genma whispered

Genma moved to pull out money for the tab but the bartender stopped him, 'On the house tonight.'

Genma simply nodded and turned around half dragging Anko's body out of the bar. She was still sniffling quietly. In all honesty it was hard for Genma to see Anko like this especially after their last mission.

Three weeks ago on the way back from their mission with Asuma and Raido, they were ambushed. They had crossed paths with Orochimaru. They had managed to retreat but Anko had gotten badly injured. One of Orochimaru's summonses had managed to bite her, it didn't seem as bad of an injury at that moment, but when they were on the last leg of their journey to the village gates she collapsed.

The bite had turned out to be a seal that Orochimaru had placed on her. The seal unlike Sakura's who inhibited the access to her chakra made Anko's chakra system go haywire. Her chakra network began to produce more chakra than she was capable of using. If left untouched the outcome could have been fatal. Some of the village elders' knew a way to counteract the seals activity which required another seal.

She was fine after that, only every now and then she'd feel pain in that area but other than that she was fine. But it wasn't the physical pain that racked through her body on a daily basis but the psychological internal pain.

It just so happened that they arrived the same evening the incident happened.

Anko wasn't one for emotions, but everyone knew she held a soft spot for Sakura.

She got so angry and frustrated all at once and she took it all out on Kakashi. Kushina tried to sway Anko into leaving Kakashi alone as he too was worse for wear but it proved pointless.

'WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU HUH?' Anko spat in his face, 'SHE'S BEEN THERE FOR YOU ALL THE TIME WHY COULDN'T YOU BE THERE FOR HER?'

She was fuming and her anger was fueled by Kakashi's inability to respond. He just stood in front of Sakura's cot starring at the endless cords connecting her body to machines.

Anko shoved him violently, 'I'M F*CKING TALKING TO YOU BASTARD.'

Kakashi whipped around immediately and grabbed at her uniform aggressively, 'I DON'T NEED YOU TO REMIND ME WHAT I FAILED TO DO.' He growled

He let go of her, 'PUNCH ME. I KNOW YOU WANT TO.'

Anko didn't hold back she aimed a clean right hook to his jaw.

A few individuals moved to stop the quarrel, but Shikaku pulled his arm out, 'Let them be. They need to get all their anger out.'

'But they'll kill each other.'

'They won't' Asuma spoke levelly as he eyed the two, Genma and Raido were still not convinced as they looked at the two anxiously.

Kakashi and Anko now sat on the ground both looking away from one another, 'Are you happy now?' Kakashi whispered. Anko looked up at him and for the first time and noticed his tired eyes. 'You don't think I feel accountable? I've watched both my teammates die and you think I stand here like an asshole you think I am and think this is _okay?_ '

Kakashi looked at her that moment, 'F*cking hell Anko I feel like punching me too.' And he stood up to move out the room, he stood by the door for a moment, 'But at least I don't take it out on people.' He spoke before he walked into the corridor.

'Asuma' Shikaku spoke

Asuma gave the man a nod and followed Kakashi with Gai in tow.

Genma and Raido moved to check on Anko who sat on the ground her head held in her hands, Kushina held them back, 'You guys should go rest up, you had a long mission. I'll take care of Anko.' She spoke gently.

The two men nodded and bowed in respect before walking out the door.

Kushina hobbled towards Anko and kneeled down beside her placing her hand gently on her back, Anko looked up, her eyes red and lined with tears, 'She's like a little sister to me, she's the only one that keeps me sane.' She whispered

Kushina nodded knowingly and allowed Anko to weep quietly into her shoulder. Kushina's eyes lay on Sakura's unconscious form, _'You need to wake up soon Sakura. Everyone needs you.'_

Kushina didn't move to wipe away her own tears that fled down her cheeks at that moment.

.

.

.

Minato and a few other clan heads, that he could round up that late in the night, sat in his office trying to decode or somewhat understand the note left by the assailant.

'This just makes no sense' One head said flabbergasted

'Nothing will at this ungodly hour' Another grumbled

Minato sighed, 'I apologize for calling you all out at this time, you may leave if you must. But please be weary we are up against something or someone we aren't familiar with.'

But his words fell on deaf ears as many of the clan heads had already made their way out of the office. Uchiha Fugaku and Nara Shikaku stayed seated.

'One thing I'm certain of Hokage-sama if I may.' Shikaku spoke

'Please' Minato spoke

'Let these words only be known between us three.' Shikaku spoke again

Minato and Fugaku nodded.

'One thing that I'm certain is this person will strike again soon.'

'When?' Fugaku queried his attention piqued.

'The day your child is born Hokage-sama' Shikaku spoke with conviction.

Minato and Fugaku looked at the young man in shock beckoning him to continue.

'Pardon me, but your wife isn't she the container for the nine tails?'

Minato slowly nodded.

'My father told me, as he was well acquainted with the Uzamaki clan before they perished. He spoke of the passing of the bijou in the clan. I put two and two together and figured your wife must be carrying the nine tails.'

Minato sighed and gave gentle smile, 'You Nara and your perception never cease to amaze me'

The Uchiha gave him a smirk.

'As I was saying the stanza, '_for on the day yonder the ninth spirit is born, the land of this country will be scorn, and the babe from its mother's womb will be torn.'_ This indicates the 'when' of their next appearance.'

Shikaku then looked to Fugaku, 'Uchiha-san isn't the nine tails linked to the Uchiha clan in some way? Because there is a line, '_to the red nights he is tide_' isn't that symbolic of your clan and the sharingan?'

Fugaku looked at Shikaku thoughtfully, 'Yes. The nine tails can be controlled by the sharingan.' He then looked displeased after revealing this information.

Minato eyes opened in shock on this revelation.

'Excuse me Uchiha-san than do you suppose that the person is-'Minato was abruptly cut off by Fugaku, 'Yes our culprit is an Uchiha unfortunately.' Fugaku grumbled kneading his temples with his fore fingers.

Shikaku and Minato regarded him with understanding realizing how ashamed he was that someone from his own clan had dealt this hand onto the village. Fugaku looked up at them, 'There is no doubt about it, the information all lines up. The only thing we need to figure out is the motive behind this and _who_ exactly this vermin is.'

The three men sat quietly all their minds calculating.

'I think we'll call it a night. We will not speak a word of this to anyone?' Minato spoke with fatigue.

Fugaku and Shikaku nodded knowingly.

'I'll see you both here at noon. We have less than two months to prepare for this 'attack''

'That's plenty enough time.'

.

.

.

The next day, Sakura's grandfather, Sakaero Senso, was found dead in his study. His funeral was held three days after. A week afterwards the standing Sakaero clan head, Sakura's cousin Sakaero Hiro, asked for the clan to be withdrawn from Konoha.

'This village has brought nothing but bad luck and shame to us.' Hiro spoke to the Hokage solemnly.

'As you wish.' Minato sighed as he stamped the release form, 'Where does your clan plan to go?'

'Where ever fate has instilled for us.' Hiro replied cryptically.

'Your clan is always welcome to return to Konoha' Minato spoke good naturedly

'I'm afraid my clan can never call Konoha home ever again, after our history here.' Hiro commented coldly and with that he left the office of the Hokage.

.

.

.

The third week showed no improvement to Sakura's comatose state. She was stable but had yet to awaken. Kakashi refused to take any missions in that time. He spent his days at the hospital, at Sakura's bedside, reading. Sometimes he'd catch himself not starring at the words but at her face.

Her hair had gone completely white now, there was no hint of the once blossom hue that once stained her tresses. But what took him aback and willed him to believe she'd pull through was her face. It was so calm and relaxed but he could still see traces of determination in her expression. She was fighting.

During the course of the three weeks and now going on four, genjutsu specialists would come in and attempt to dispel the genjutsu but would fail miserably. A member from the Yamanaka clan attempted to enter her mind in order to understand the nature of the genjutsu but all he could see was a black void once he entered her mind.

Sometimes when Kakashi knew they were alone and that no one would be coming around he'd talk to her. Just small talk.

'I heard there was a girl that was born just recently and she looks just like you, and get this she has the same name as you.'

'Itachi's been annoying me to train him. How could you deal with that kid he's got too much energy.'

'I started training Itachi today, he's not half bad. Though he needs stop idolizing you sheesh. He walks around town with your katana on his hip like he's hot stuff.'

'Anko's been drinking a lot. I guess that's not new but it's more than she'd usually let herself drink. She's a mess.'

'I think I'm going to ask her to join Gai on his nightly runs it might do her good. I know it's done me good.'

'Yep we got her to quit cold turkey…Well we bribed her by saying she could drink once she crossed the finish line, but hey it worked.'

'Scratch that, _now_ Genma's drinking. Something about Anko being a pain in the ass.'

'I think I'm doing ok. Well I'm not ok, but I'm not a mess. The guys' won't let me be on my own; I guess that was your doing. Thank you.'

'I-I….really miss you.'

.

.

.

Dem feels sniff sniff

I love you guys

I'm tired so there may be errors – I'll proof read in the morning, but I didn't want to hold out this chapter any longer because I know you lot.

Please leave your comments in the **REVIEW** section – they make my day you have no idea :-)

Until next time

Much love

OXZA


	12. Kakashi's Happiness

-12-

As Kakashi walked down the corridor of the hospital that morning he was stopped abruptly by Itachi. So it was _that day_ today he pondered as he made his trek down to Sakura's room.

'So what are we going to do today?_' _Itachi bounced.

For the past few weeks while Sakura was bed-ridden, Kushina and Mikoto took it upon themselves to be the ones that bathed her twice a week. Mikoto would usually bring Itachi with her; Sasuke was usually left in the care of the nurse during the process. Kakashi would then be left to train Itachi during these days, nothing too rigorous, but it was a breath of fresh air from sitting in the hospital room.

'I don't really know kid, you pick.' Kakashi spoke quietly.

Itachi took a moment to think seriously about what he'd like to do in the session, 'Taijutsu'

'Very well'

Kakashi moved to open the sliding door to the room. There lay a wheel chair near Sakura's bed. Mikoto was fussing over untangling the cords on Sakura. To everyone's relief for the past few weeks the amount of drugs being pumped into her body had significantly dropped and so did the presence of machines that helped stabilize her vitals.

'Ah good morning Kakashi-kun!' Mikoto smiled, 'It looks like I'll need a little bit of your help today. Kushina's been worse for wear with the baby a week away. So it's just me today. Can you help me put her into the wheelchair?'

'I can help too' Itachi pouted but despite wanting to help, he stood aside and allowed Kakashi access to lift Sakura off the cot. Kakashi moved wordlessly towards the cot and waited for Mikoto to finish removing the IV cord. He placed his book onto the bedside table and gently leaned over the rail sliding one arm around her shoulders and another beneath her knees. He realized as he lifted her, she was _light_, lighter than he remembered when he carried her to the hospital those few weeks ago. He made a reminder to himself that he'd make sure she'd gorge for the first month or until there was that familiar roundness in her cheeks. He also realized it was the first time since then that he had touched her. All the times he visited he just looked and starred at her, afraid that if he touched her fragile form she would crumble.

He placed her gently on the wheel chair and without a word he pushed the wheel chair out the room and down the corridor, 'Hey Kaka-' Mikoto stopped her son, 'It's okay Ita-kun'

The little boy looked at his mother in that moment finally realizing something, 'Does Kakashi-san-'

Mikoto nodded giving her son a gentle smile, 'Yes'

'Oh'

Mikoto guided her now quiet son out of the room and followed Kakashi down the corridor. Itachi just simply looked at how cautious Kakashi was being with Sakura, how he made sure her feet didn't slide against the ground. If they slid off the foot board on the wheel chair, he'd stop and place her feet back on the board.

'I can take it from here Kakashi-kun.' Mikoto spoke quietly.

Kakashi stopped and nodded, though even when Mikoto moved to take his hands off the handles, he still lingered, 'I trust nobody but you to take care of her' She said quietly in his ear before steering Sakura's wheelchair towards the hospital's onsen (bath house).

Kakashi rubbed at his neck before looking down at Itachi, 'Well aren't you quiet today. So taijutsu was it?' He quirked his brow at Itachi.

Itachi smiled and nodded.

'Come on then we're burning daylight.'

.

.

.

'I think I've found our culprit.' Fugaku spoke with great contempt and confidence.

Both Minato and Shikaku looked up from the table overflowing with files upon files of archives. For the past seven weeks since their first meeting on the fateful night, Fugaku worked meticulously digging up all of the Uchiha archives and the registration for each grave. Whilst doing this he had to maintain the highest level of discreteness as he, Minato, and Shikaku didn't want anyone to know of this information. Fugaku even withheld this information from his wife, not wanting to burden her more with Sakura and Sasuke needing to be looked after.

Within the second week the men had finally come to the conclusion that their culprit had to be 'immortal' because of the indications from one line, '_100 years wrinkle his blood' _it was the only plausible theory. Fugaku set to looking at all the Uchiha archives to find all the names of the deceased Uchiha's in the time frame Shikaku had suggested. He then spent the next two weeks narrowing down the individuals that fit the profile.

Fugaku spent the previous week going to each of these individual's graves and inspecting them. With his sharingan, he was able to check if the graves were left untouched and if a skeleton still remained within the burial ground. All but one had been left untouched.

'Uchiha Madara.' Fugaku spoke with conviction.

Shikaku began thumbing through the archives to find Madara's profile, 'Says here he lived during the time of the first hokage. They were close friends and rivals.'

'He's my great grandfather' Fugaku added.

'Then what does he have against Konoha?' Minato questioned, 'Why does he plan on destroying Konoha with the nine tails? What does he have to gain from it?'

'Especially when everyone he knew is no longer alive, he should have just kicked the can when he still could.' Fugaku grumbled

The three men let out a long sigh, letting their heads hang back slightly.

'Let's not forget, we now have some sort of advantage.' Shikaku spoke, 'We know who our target is, and because of that we know his abilities.'

Fugaku nodded, 'That is correct. We should start working out a plan of attack. We need to secure this village's safety'

'That's our main priority right now.' Shikaku spoke; his eyes were closed in deep thought.

'The only problem is we can't _tell_ anyone about this issue, it'll only alarm the villagers. We don't know enough ourselves about the situation. It would make the organization of the authority in this village look like childs' play.' Fugaku spoke

'But if we don't' Shikaku looked at both men levelly, 'If something happens to this village, something terrible, our villagers will lose faith in our Hokage. There would be a coup d'état for all we know.'

'Then let me suggest this' Minato spoke, 'What if we took the threat out of Konoha.'

Both men looked at him in confusion, 'Kushina and I will leave the village at that time.'

'Hokage-sama' Fugaku admonished softly

'It's the only way' Shikaku agreed with Minato, 'Will you take a squad of ANBU with you?'

'No. I don't want to involve any more people.' Minato spoke

Fugaku was still upset with the idea, 'You and your wife could be killed and we won't be there to help you.'

'I am aware of that. That is why I think it is necessary to speak The Sandaime (The third hokage) Sarutobi Hiruzen. We need to be prepared for whatever happens; even if I die I want to ensure that the Konoha is in capable hands.' Minato sighed as he looked at Fugaku, 'I know you are upset about this suggestion, but at this point in time this is the only option we have.'

'I will stand by you every step of the way. It really is a pleasure to serve you Hokage-sama' Fugaku spoke righteously, 'I only hope that your child will have the same will as you.'

Minato smiled, 'I hope so too.'

'I'd suggest we pay Sarutobi-san a visit today, as we are limited on time as it is.' Shikaku spoke.

Minato nodded, 'I'll send a notice to him to expect us after sunset.'

'The clock is really ticking now' Fugaku sighed.

All three men looked at each other solemnly.

.

.

.

'Kakashi-san?'

Kakashi looked down at the young Uchiha, 'Yes Itachi?'

'When did you first become friends with Sakura?'

The two were walking back from the training grounds, slowly making their way through the village to the hospital. Kakashi and Itachi had built a neutral relationship during the past few weeks. It was more than it was before but less than an actual 'friendship'. Their conversations usually revolved around Itachi asking questions and Kakashi answering. If Kakashi didn't want to answer, he would stay silent and Itachi would figure out that the question was not to be asked again. It was that or Kakashi was giving Itachi pointers in their training sessions. So when Itachi asked the question, Kakashi was unsure whether or not to answer.

'Haven't you already asked Sakura this question before?' Kakashi sighed, trying to find a way out of answering the question.

'I have, but I want to see if you both felt the same about 'when' you became friends' Itachi spoke honestly

Kakashi scratched his head, damn this kid and his curiosity. Why couldn't he be like normal 6 year olds and ask why the sky was blue?

But then Kakashi realized why he was uncomfortable about the question. It was because never had he in his life 'labelled' Sakura. He never thought of her as a 'friend' or as 'teammate', when he thought of her, he thought of her as just 'Sakura' nothing more nor less. It was as if her own name was enough meaning to him.

'She became someone important to me when I lost my teammate Obito.'

Itachi nodded, 'Sakura-chan said you became her friend after her parents' funeral. She said because of your losses you were able to become close.'

Kakashi nodded smiling to himself, remembering twelve year old Sakura.

Itachi satisfied with the answer shot another one, 'Why do you wear a mask?' Itachi knew he was digging his own grave. He was almost certain Kakashi would answer him with only silence, to say he was shocked when Kakashi replied was an understatement.

'Because I'm terrible at hiding my emotions.' Kakashi spoke quietly. He looked down at Itachi, 'I started wearing it when I was your age. I used to get bullied a lot when I was younger because my hair was white. I was such a crybaby back then. My dad took me to a play about ninja and samurai, and there was this _one_ ninja that wore a mask. To me he seemed liked the strongest one even though he was actually the weakest. Because he was able to mask his emotions no one could take advantage of him. I guess that notion stuck with me and to this day I still believe in it.'

Itachi looked up at Kakashi in awe, 'That's so cool Kakashi-san.'

Kakashi looked at the boy wearily, 'Eh just don't tell anyone. It's really embarrassing, and it would take my 'coolness' away.'

Itachi smiled cheekily, 'Sakura said friends keep secrets'

Kakashi's eye crinkled, 'Don't get your hopes up kid.' He patted Itachi's head.

They stopped in front of the hospital, Itachi turned to Kakashi, 'When do you think Sakura-chan will wake up.'

Kakashi looked up at the azure sky at that moment, 'A day less than it was yesterday'

'So soon?' Itachi beckoned

Kakashi chuckled softly, 'Yeah'

They made their way back up to Sakura's room to find Mikoto pushing Sakura in the wheelchair into the room.

'Kakashi you just have an uncanny thing for timing don't you?' Mikoto smiled, 'I'm going to need your help again.'

Kakashi held the door open for Mikoto allowed Itachi to pass through before he shut the door. Mikoto pushed the wheelchair towards the cot and then Kakashi moved in close to pick Sakura up.

As he scooped her out of the wheelchair and lifted her up to place her into the cot he stopped. His body had gone rigid. He felt his knees weaken and he bucked into the ground, holding Sakura close.

'Kakashi-kun!' Mikoto and Itachi rushed to Kakashi side but he did not respond his form still huddled around Sakura's.

'Are you alright Kakashi-kun? Should I call a nurse?' Mikoto fussed over him, Itachi looked frantic.

'She's…' Kakashi's voice cracked, Itachi and Mikoto peered closer, 'Her hand it's moved on its own.'

Itachi and Mikoto's eye opened in shock then softened with great relief as they saw Sakura's hand clenching Kakashi's shirt. Her eye's still lay closed, but for her hand to move on its own which meant volumes of her current condition. Her conscious state was 'awakening' again.

Itachi began tearing up, 'She's OK! Sakura-chan's gonna wake up' Mikoto held her son close to her and smiled a wobbly smile as she too cried tears of happiness.

Kakashi was in his own little world. His body shook as he tried to pull her closer to him. And for the first time in a very long time Kakashi let out a heartwarming laugh.

Itachi looked at Kakashi with a soft smile, 'Kaa-san?'

'Yes Itachi-kun.' His mother spoke gently as she played with his long locks.

'Is Kakashi-san _happy_.'

'Yes. Yes I think he is.'

.

.

.

I can't stop smiling I loved this chapter

I'd like to thank all of you and your beautiful reviews

And Kakashi is finally happy and Sakura doesn't even know it

Sorry if it was a bit abrupt – but eh I wanted it to end this way :-)

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter

Once again excuse any errors I shall proofread in the morning

Much love

OXZA


	13. Kushina's Apology & Request

I'll be honest I wasn't sure how I'd go about writing this chapter…but after thinking it through I feel like this was the best way to do it – I'll explain further at the end

Once again thank you for the support :-)

-13-

_Sakura –_

_I don't know how I should say this, but the first thing I want to say is that I'm really sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up, I'm sorry we didn't get one last time to talk together, but life – life is cruel as it is splendid and I hope one day you'll understand._

_If you're reading this letter, then the worst that could happen has happened unfortunately. It's hard for me to explain, to _even_ write about the possibility that I am going to be dead within the next two days as I sit alive under the same sky as you – how sad is that?_

_But! All is not lost, I don't want to sadden you little one. You've recovered! You are well and healthy. You are ALIVE. You have a beating heart and healthy lungs and and and a future that is oh so very bright. I'm sorry I won't be there for you every step of the way, but I'd like to think that I was able to share one important step in your life. So all I ask of you is to go on and live your life to the fullest, because your life is way too precious to waste._

_You have no idea Sakura. Not even the slightest. You are so loved and are so important in many people's lives. That day when Kakashi brought you back from that horrible encounter in the forest, we were ALL a mess. _

_It's a bit selfish but I didn't want to think that my child would live a life without a Sakura there. You have enriched many of our lives._

_I'm terrible at this please excuse me. I'm a mess right now, but I'm trying my best to explain you see._

_I shall not withhold any details from you, because some people may find it difficult to give you these details, so let these be a sort of parting gift to you._

_I am writing this letter seven weeks and three days after you've been admitted into the hospital. You've been in a comatose state during this time. I am supposed to be giving birth to my child in two days. _

_I hope you get to meet him. I finally decided to name him Naruto – after the great Naruto Bridge of course….It was where Minato proposed to me. _

…

_I am not sure exactly but Minato has told we have to leave the village for its own safety. You see the person that attacked you turned out to be an immortal ninja! How odd is that? After further investigation, Uchiha Fugaku was able to name this man. His name is Uchiha Madara. Know his name Sakura, know it well, for I fear he will come back sometime in the future. _

_I'm afraid you musn't tell anyone at this stage. Only I, Minato, Uchiha Fugaku and Nara Shikaku and know your hokage Sarutobi-sama know of this – Kakashi doesn't even know._

_I'm afraid that the village may have been attacked, and Minato and I have died trying to protect it from harm's way._

_You see this Madara – he planned to control the nine tails and destroy Konoha. Minato thought it would be safe if we left the village that way the threat wouldn't be in the village. But I guess even though we took this precaution – it was fruitless._

_I am unsure if the village was damaged or destroyed. Or hopefully left untouched._

_But if it wasn't left unharmed, I'm so sorry._

_I'm sorry you have to wake up to this whole tragic mess after you just got through such a tough moment in your life. _

_I don't want to keep apologizing – but it's the only thing I can say._

_Minato and I would die for our Naruto._

_I hope that he has not died along with us; he is only a child who has yet to fulfill his dreams._

_So I ask of you this Sakura. As a friend. As a daughter. As a fellow ninja of the village hidden in the leaves._

_PLEASE. PLEASE. PLEASE! Protect my Naruto. _

_We may have had to resort to sealing the nine tails in him. Something I'd hate to think I'd have to do tp him. _

_You and I both know how it feels to be hated for being 'demons' – things that we are not. _

_So please be there for him, stand up for him even when the villagers may hate you in exchange. Wipe away his tears. Pat him on the shoulder when he has done something good. Fill any crack of loneliness in his life. Teach him how to love those around you._

_Teach him the Will of Fire. _

_Tell him…Tell him…Let him know his mother and father are always there for him in his heart. We are there watching him every step of the way._

_I don't know. But. I feel like our Naruto is going to be something special._

_I KNOW every parent says that about their child, but I feel that it's genuine with Naruto. He's going to be something great. _

_And I want you to watch him become this amazing person for me. _

_It's a mother's wish._

_Please tell him we love him, not LOVED. Because even if we're gone our love it still exists as it always will. _

_I hope that one day when you become a mother, you will understand._

_But I feel like you are technically the 'village mother' or 'auntie'_

_I've seen the way Itachi looks at you and how you love him so much. How you never turn down anyone, even if they are a stranger. You love everyone genuinely, even if they have treated you wrongly. _

_Unconditional love. _

_Tell Naruto that – this is the most important lesson of being a ninja that and being determined like you have been. _

_Sakura. _

_I love you._

_Because I love you I want the best for you. I can't bear to think you will live your life in sacrifice for others happiness. Remember that your happiness can be other people's happiness. _

_You deserve to be happy. _

_You deserve to be loved._

…

_Minato for once in a very long time isn't worried about Kakashi. He too is sorry in advance to Kakashi – as now his whole team is gone. _

_But Minato knows that because you are there for him, it'll be fine. _

_Kakashi he's always been delicate thing. His emotions off kilter. _

_Sakura he's changed. _

_If this brings you peace of mind – for the better._

_Yes when you first were admitted into the hospital he was like a lost puppy. But I don't know, nobody knows. Something in him just ignited – a sort of light I haven't seen burn in someone's eyes in a long time. _

_He's been at your side every single day._

_He sat there next to your bed from dawn till dusk. _

_Last week Sakura – he did something that none of us thought he'd ever be capable of doing again._

_Last week Sakura you showed the first signs of consciousness. _

_I wasn't there but Mikoto told me._

_He was placing you onto your cot when he just stopped. You had grabbed his shirt unconsciously. _

_He laughed Sakura with tears in his eyes. A genuine laugh. Something I hope you'll hear for the rest of your life._

_It was as if in that moment he found true happiness, just by knowing you were going to pull through. _

_Everyone knows. He has his whole heart reserved for you and only you. _

_He's grown into such a stronger man, because you were there to fill his life. _

_You just being a constant his life Sakura I think that was just enough for him._

_We know you both love each other. But do you both know that? _

_I'm sure it'll be a while before he says, 'I love you' I know it took me forever to tell Minato after he told me so. _

_But you don't need those words. Just the way he is around you is enough to tell you that he does._

_It's going to be tough._

_Love always is. But it'll be worth it. You're both still young; you have ALL the time in the world. So if you mess up, SO WHAT? Love is beautiful like that it's forgiving. _

_You'll do anything in your power to be with the person you love. You've both done that. _

_.._

_.._

_I know you two will make it work. _

_You guys have a bond, a special one that no one can understand. _

_.._

_I know I'm not around anymore to talk to – but never feel like you can't just talk to me. I'll be listening._

_Mikoto is around for you too. _

_I hope her son Sasuke and Naruto will become friends. _

_.._

_I can't speak or write anymore I'm afraid – this whole writing thing is getting me emotional._

_I mean I shouldn't be so dead set that I will die, that I may live but then you wouldn't be reading this letter. _

_.._

_Sakura_

_One last thing._

_If - in spite of our attempts to protect the village it was attacked – please take care of the children, the ones who lost their parents. The orphans. _

_They will be lost and alone. _

_These children are our future. _

_Teach them not to hate. Teach them like you have taught Kakashi – that loss is hard but it is harder on the people we love. _

_We cannot lose them to hatred. _

_Because hatred is what destroys love, and without love we are not human beings, just lifeless vessels with no purpose. _

_Take care my dear. _

_Do not mourn my loss for too long, you have Kakashi now. _

_Take care of my son._

_Hug him for me._

_And take good care of yourself_

_Much love,_

_And forever your friend,_

_Kushina_

…

_._

_._

_._

I'm sorry I need a moment I got really emotional when I wrote this – because this kind of reminds me of my own friend that passed away and all the friends that I had to say good bye to after the numerous moves I've gone through in my life.

Yes this chapter is shorter than usual – but I though Kushina's letter needed its own chapter

I thought by writing a 'letter' would be more profound than writing a usual narrative – I mean I think it would have been really boring writing about the whole Madara attack on Konoha. I felt like this letter was a better way to bypass that and also gain insight and was more heartwarming than writing about people dying and describing sad scenes of destruction.

I also loved Kushina and I wanted to give a proper fair well.

I hoped you enjoyed this 'chapter'

Please leave your lovely comments in the **REVIEW **section – I love every single one of them

Until next time

Much love

OXZA

XO

:-)


	14. Sakura-sensei

Ah! Tomorrow I have school….the last two weeks of high school ever *gulp* then another week and I move back to the states Woot woot (queue Gai's signature smile and thumbs up) – and then college *cringe*

Alas I still will update during this time :-)

I thought through the rest of the story last night and figured out all the kinks and I hope it lives up to everyone's expectations.

I'm sorry-ish for the emotional (past 3 chapters) but I assure you happy times are going to be popping into these chapters :-)

That being said – there will be a period of sad chapters but then it'll be happy again and hopefully the two love birds will live happily ever after ^^ - let me rephrase that – the WILL live happily ever after

SO without further ado chapter 14

-14-

'So they're really gone.' Sakura whispered as she peered into the empty district that once housed her clan.

'They left right after your grandfather's funeral.' Kakashi spoke.

Sakura only nodded as they walked through the ghost town silently.

It had been two weeks since she had awoken from her comatose state. Three weeks from the day Madara had caused destruction in the village, the day Naruto was born. She had only been dispatched from the hospital four days ago.

She had been in a coma for 2 months, 2 weeks and 2 days.

She was left to mourn the loss of Kushina and Minato in her hospital bed, and at the same time celebrate the life of Naruto.

He was left in the care of the hospital during that time, while the new reinstated previous third Hokage, Sarutobi-sama, tried to recover the remnants of the village and find him a home. Sakura had offered to adopt Naruto, but her request was turned down as she was 'unfit'.

'_You just came out of a coma; you need to take care of yourself before you take care of another.' _Sarutobi spoke gently.

Despite that she had visited Naruto every day.

He looked so much like his father, but he had his mother's smile.

He was a ray of light during such a time of darkness.

There were many casualties during the attack, Kakashi informed her. She frowned.

'And how many are orphaned.' She looked at him

He looked into her eyes and spoke, 'Too many'

They continued their walk in silence through the empty district. They walked close together. Sakura was still weak, and so Kakashi offered his arm to support her as they walked side by side, one of her arms curled around his own.

She realized her and Kakashi had changed.

That moment she finally woke up in her hospital bed, it was just before dawn. She was alone; she didn't know what to do. So she sat there on her back and stared at the ceiling tiles, trying to collect remnants of her fleeting memory.

She then heard the door roll open, and for some reason without even turning to look who was there, she knew it was him. It was the most over whelming feeling she had ever felt, and she began to cry like a small child.

Within moments they were holding each other tightly, 'I should be the one crying' He whispered his voice cracked slightly.

His chin lay on the top of her head, and she cried and cried and cried.

'I guess I'm crying for the both of us.' She spoke quietly.

He chuckled softly, 'It's good to have you back.' He held her tighter.

She looked up at him and she broke into the most heartwarming smile, her dimples tingled at how big she smiled.

He could only return a crinkled eye.

That day it felt like all of Konoha sat in her room, as everyone came to 'welcome' her back. Anko had managed to smuggle some alcohol into the room, and the rest was history.

Despite being bombarded by people left right and centre, Kakashi always stayed within arm's reach. They were silent most of the time when they were together but it was as if their proximity was enough for them.

That night she had read Kushina's letter. He didn't leave until she fell asleep that night and wiped the last of her tears.

It wasn't until a week after that she met Naruto. She was too afraid, afraid that by looking at him all she'll see is his late parents' sacrifice.

It wasn't until three days later that she allowed herself to touch and hold him and not look at him from afar.

Kakashi opted out of being there during her visits. He felt it wasn't his place, that it was too personal.

After getting the 'ok' to check out of the hospital, it was only then she saw the full extent of damage that had been placed onto the village.

'Is this really Konoha?' Her voice cracked

Kakashi nodded sadly, the rest of their trek to Anko's apartment was silent as Sakura just looked at everything and everyone. Dust, debris and stone face's littered the streets. Memorabilia's of the late Hokage at every street corner.

Later that night they sat in Anko's apartment, 'You've missed out on the bulk of the conundrum princess, that much I envy you' Anko spoke quietly.

Kakashi and Anko spent the night informing Sakura what had happened the past ten weeks. Sakura didn't know how to feel, 'All this happened when I was unconscious. I can't believe it's been ten weeks.' she whispered sadly to herself. She then looked to them both, 'I'm sorry for all trouble I've caused all of you.'

Anko slapped her on the back, 'we are not having a pity party. We are here to celebrate life in all its glory.'

Kakashi gave Sakura a reassuring glance, and Sakura nodded at Anko.

Three glasses clinked.

'Konpai' (Cheers)

Not long after did Anko doze off on the small table, leaving Kakashi and Sakura to laugh, 'Old habits die hard, don't they.' Kakashi humored.

'Come on help me put her to bed.' She stood up quickly and moved to hold Anko's arm, Kakashi stopped her.

'You still need to build up your strength. I got her.' Kakashi spoke sternly

Sakura nodded and trailed Kakashi only helping him open the door to Anko's room.

Afterwards she ushered him to the front door, and watch him strap his sandals on.

'Do you have a mission tomorrow?' She said quietly.

Kakashi sparred her a glance and realized for the first time he didn't. For once he wouldn't leave her on short notice like he used to. He stood up and looked down at her, 'I'm working in the village for the next few days. Me and a few other Jounin are helping rebuild and recover some of the damaged areas.'

Sakura didn't look up at him the whole time she simply starred down at their feet.

'If you want we can get lunch together.' He inclined

She looked up quickly and gave a small smile, 'I'd like that'

He nodded and crinkled his eye, 'So...same place like always?'

'Is there any other place?' Sakura chuckled softly

'Eh I guess not' Kakashi spoke good naturedly.

They said their goodbyes and she shut the door after him.

The following three days she'd spend her mornings with Sasuke and Itachi. Mikoto stuffed her to a brim each time, and then she'd meet with Kakashi for lunch, which she couldn't finish. The rest of the day she'd stay at Anko's apartment resting or visiting Naruto in the hospital.

'You've lost too much weight.' Mikoto looked at her disapprovingly, 'I miss your round cheeks' She'd pout.

There was no objecting her offers; Sakura just ate what she was given. During this time she'd sit with Sasuke in her lap in the backyard and watch Itachi exhibit all the skills he had honed from Kakashi.

'I still like you better as a sensei Sakura-chan' he said cheekily one day, 'You'll still teach me right?'

'But of course, you're my favorite student after all.' Sakura replied pinching his cheeks.

'I'm your _only _student Sakura-chan' Itachi drawled, which caused Sakura to laugh and Sasuke to gurgle.

Afterwards Shisui came by and took Itachi along with him, something about a rematch, 'I'll see you tomorrow Saku-chan'

She waved back at him and looked down at Sasuke who had fallen asleep. She stood up slowly as not to rouse the sleeping child and walked slowly into the living area, where Mikoto had placed hot tea and fresh dango.

'Oba-san, seriously if you keep feeding me like this I'm going to get more than just chubby cheeks.' Sakura chided as she sat down in front of the spread.

'Nonsense' Mikoto waved her hand in front of her face.

'The doctor said it's going to take me a few weeks to recover anyway.' Sakura sighed, 'Until then I can't train.'

Mikoto scoffed pleasantly, 'A ninja who can't be a ninja. I'm sure there are other things you could do during this time.'

'In all honesty Oba-san, I don't think I want to be a ninja anymore – I mean I still want to be, but I don't think I can handle doing missions at this stage anymore. There's just so much I need to sort out for myself.'

Mikoto nodded her head in understanding as she sipped her tea, 'Have you talked to Kakashi about this?'

'I…no. I think I was planning to mention it to him today. I personally think he'd support this suggestion; he's been like a sitting duck with me being the way I am. I guess if I stayed in the village he wouldn't have to worry about me as much. He'd have a peace of mind that I'm safe here and I'm not in immediate danger.' Sakura spoke honestly.

'Your life isn't your own anymore; I guess you've realized that now. There are people who are counting on you.' Mikoto spoke pleasantly, smiling to herself, 'Well I'm sure you can do something in the village, you are of Jounin status, so there should be plenty of opportunities for you.' Mikoto spoke positively.

Sakura slipped a skewer of dango into her mouth and chewed. After she swallowed she spoke, 'Kushina-san told me to look after the children. She told me that I need to teach them the lessons I've learnt and what it means to be a true ninja of Konoha.' Sakura smiled remembering the letter.

'So your saying-' Mikoto realizing what Sakura was implying and Sakura smiled at her.

'I think I want to be a teacher at the academy.'

'It suits you. I've seen how you are with children, they adore you. Heck you might get Itachi-kun in your class; he might become a teacher's pet if you know what I mean.' Mikoto winked at Sakura.

They both shared a laugh.

'Sakura-sensei' Mikoto whispered, 'It has a nice ring to it.'

'It does'

And there she was walking with Kakashi in the empty district side by side after their lunch. 'I think I should talk to Sarutobi-sama and suggest that all the displaced citizens be relocated here.'

'I think that would be a good idea.' Kakashi nodded his head looking straight ahead.

There was silence again.

Sakura bit her lip, 'Kakashi?'

Her tone caught his attention, 'Are you alright' he spoke with concern stopping.

'I'm fine' Sakura sighed, 'I just want to ask your opinion on something.'

Kakashi nodded beckoning her to continue. She pulled his arm softly, coaxing him to start walking again. After a few steps she spoke, 'Remember how I talked to you about how I didn't want to take missions for a while even after I've recovered.' She looked up at him.

'Yes'

'I think I found something I'd do instead.' She hesitated for a moment, 'I think I want to be a teacher at the academy.'

Kakashi looked down at her for a moment, 'And this decision, is solely your decision, right? Nobody swayed you into making that decision.'

'I wouldn't say swayed. I mean I made the decision myself based on others inclinations about me.'

Kakashi nodded, 'Good'

'What do you think; I really want your opinion.' Sakura said softly

'If you're happy with the decision why should my opinion matter?' Kakashi mused

'Because I value your opinion.'

He looked at her from the corner of her eye, 'Sakura…you should know now that whatever makes you happy, makes me happy.' He turned his head away from her as he scratched his neck awkwardly.

Sakura's eyes widened and blushed at his words.

There was an awkward silence between them, but then Sakura wrapped her arm tighter around his, 'That's good, because I feel the same way.' She whispered quiet enough for only him to hear.

He smiled under his mask.

They reached the end of the district and walked towards the main road and their unlinked arms. Sakura teetered slightly but caught her balance. She looked up at Kakashi, 'I know there's something on your mind. You've been quieter than usual.'

Kakashi's eye widened in shock, nothing got passed Sakura.

'If you don't want to talk about it now, we can talk about it when you're ready.' She offered kindly. She tilted her head, 'Is it a mission?'

He shook his head.

He looked at her for a moment, considering whether or not to say anything, 'I just…tomorrow after you finish up with the academy. Can you go to the Hokage and see if you can get any more information on this 'Jashin' business you told me about.'

Sakura's gaze softened, 'Oh' _he was still worried about that_ she thought. She recollected herself, 'Sure thing.' She said dismissively

'Sakura' he said sternly, 'This is really important.'

She smiled and saluted him, 'Yes sir!'

He looked at her and then sighed, 'I need to get back to work, or else I won't hear the end of it from the guys'.'

'Anko's having a get together tomorrow night at the bar, since we're all together again.'

Kakashi rolled his eye, 'Everything to that woman is a cause for celebration.' He grumbled

'I'll see you then Kakashi' She waved and began making her way towards the hospital to see Naruto.

'Ganbati Sakura-sensei' (Good luck) Kakashi said softly

Sakura eyes widened and she turned around to look at Kakashi, but he already disappeared. She blushed once again.

'_You're such a shy man Kakashi'_ she chuckled to herself as she made her way towards the hospital.

.

.

'Kakashi! What took you so long?' Genma shouted as he lifted some timber.

'I..uh just got lost on the path of life.' Kakashi chuckled nervously, Genma rolled his eyes.

'Whatever just hurry up. We need to finish up here by sun down.' Genma muttered he then walked past Kakashi, 'Just keep your love life out of your work life.' Genma winked at Kakashi.

Kakashi stiffened slightly but quickly collected his cool, 'I don't know what you're talking about.'

Genma smirked, 'Famous last words my friend.' He patted Kakashi on the shoulder, 'You got yourself a keeper, we're all rooting for ya''

Gai, Asuma and Raido gave Kakashi a chummy smile and a thumbs up.

Kakashi groaned, 'There's no such thing a privacy in this village.'

'Hey if walking arm in arm in deserted districts is your idea of a romantic date, we aren't to judge.' Genma said innocently.

Kakashi paled and then grumbled as he got to work, and he looked at Genma slyly, 'How are you and Anko going.'

Genma smiled lying through his teeth, 'Never better'

'Oi Genma are you talking about me again? I swear to god if you are I'm going stick that senbon in your mouth somewhere else.' Anko hollered from one of the construction sites.

Kakashi then patted Genma on the shoulder, 'Looks like you got your work cut out for you.' He teased.

'Shut up Hatake.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

I don't know I felt weird about this chapter – I feel like it isn't written as well as the others ( maybe because there isn't as much drama)

But I hope you enjoyed the change of pace.

I is very mucho tres tired

Until next time

Much love,

Oxza


	15. Because I love you

_First things first…thanks for being so patient – I had the longest week ever and I'm still as I write this on a Sunday night exhausted as hell. (NOW ITS MONDAY NIGHT GEEZ MAN)_

_I had the most jam packed week _

_Monday I booked my tickets for my flight_

_Tuesday I had sort out my insurance and all these clearance form shenanigans at school so I can graduate._

_Wednesday I nearly killed myself, I also spent four hours in my city looking for a dress for my senior dinner social with no avail. I considered not going that night_

_Thursday I found the dress, I've never been happier with a purchase, one it was yellow (I don't have much colour in my wardrobe so it's a nice change) and it was the right length and had the coverage I wanted._

_Friday I got my official drivers' license woohoo! ….but I can't drive because I have no car and I can't drive my mom's car because I ain't on her insurance. _

_Saturday I wrote the longest letter I have ever written by HAND for my sister from another mister as it was her b-day party that night – it was a Disney themed party and I went as Tiger Lily from Peter Pan. I stayed the night at hers and it was just the greatest time ever _

_Sunday I is so exhausted, I left my friends house in the afternoon to meet up with my mom in the city to have lunch and then I proceeded to get bloated as a whale …._

_OH! And I watched the Vow today – you know that movie Channing Tatum & Rachel McAdams My heart melted _

_AND it's a true story _

_You have to watch it – for any Australian readers the full film is on youtube :-) _

…_. and then Dear John and then Safe Haven – I'm romanced out to the max lol_

_**Please read here **_

_I'm really sorry to the individual that PM'd me I forgot the name and I'm just too tired to name them (and I see no point in pointing the finger at someone its just unneeded), but they were a bit (actually REALLY) upset over the fact 'there's no romance' and that it seemed like I was dragging the story out – that at this time they should have been together. He/She seemed really upset and it kind of upset me too, because I mean I'm using a subtle way of understated romance. I feel like just by indicating their actions (kakashi and sakura) that its showing 'romance'. Furthermore I've been spending all this time developing the plot – because a story isn't a story without a plot – I can't just gush sweet nothings about these two every chapter there would be no progression in the story. I mean developing these two as characters as well I feel like is already setting the foundation of their relationship – and FYI they are kind of/ pretty much in a relationship right now (they don't have to be so showy or flashy about it.)_

_I feel like Kakashi and Sakura's relationship – in the context of this story is gentle and precious and not about PDA if you know what I mean. I want people to see that their relationship runs deeper than physical relationship._

_I mean there WILL be a 'romance' – don't get me wrong I want them to be 'official' too lol _

_I just got upset because this person tore down at my writing – 'why are writing a kakasaku fic when there is no kakasaku' 'people like you shouldn't write anything with the pretense of romance' – ouch :(_

_I just ugh_

_I don't usually get upset but it upset me because this person could have just stopped reading the story if it BOTHERED them that much and the fact that they took the time to send such an awful PM _

_That being said I'm not going to rant each time I get one of these – heck I don't mind. I got a review discussing something similar but they at least appreciated my writing – I take this as constructive criticism and because of that I want to cater to you guys so I decided to speed up the process and rearranged the story because I felt bad._

_One thing – you should never tear down someone especially if they are doing something they love – you can't do that to the person it's just wrong._

_Any who I needed to get that off my chest, but *squeal* guys because the much anticipated 'romance' is on the horizon. _

_I love you guys to bits_

_I sorry for the long note_

_I shall stop now_

_Alright here we go._

-15-

After Sakura had taken up the job as a teacher at the academy, it was seldom for Kakashi and Sakura to see each other during the day.

Kakashi attempted during his lunch breaks to visit her at the academy, but she'd be swamped with paperwork or busy supervising some of the children.

'Lunch isn't going to work anymore' Sakura sighed as she sat under a tree watching children play on the play ground. Kakashi stood beside her, his back leaning against the tree and his hands in his pockets.

Sakura was back in her jounin uniform which was a rare number to see her in, it was probably the first time he saw her in jounin uniform since she had moved back to the village. To his relief her strength and health were almost back to normal. There was colour in her cheeks and a sparkle in her eyes, she was _alive._

'How about dinner then?' Kakashi said quietly

Sakura looked up at him, 'huh?'

'Come swing by my place for dinner on the way back to Anko's'

Sakura slowly nodded trying to process Kakashi's words and then she smiled, 'Do you want me to bring anything with me?'

Kakashi turned to head back to work and he waved his hand dismissively, 'Eh it's ok I got it all covered.'

Sakura stood up to wipe the dust off her pants, 'I'll see you tonight then.' She smiled

Kakashi nodded and walked away.

Sakura turned away and clapped her hands, 'Ok guys lunch break is over time to head to class.'

The rest of their nights were spent with each other's company.

Kakashi would already be in his apartment by the time she got there and no sooner would a pot be put on the stove.

'Hey isn't that my pot?' Sakura asked curiously one night.

Kakashi stayed silent.

Each kept to their own work as they ate.

Sakura would claim the dinner table her work area, as she sifted through paper work and marked student exams.

Kakashi sat on his bed sorting through old mission scrolls or filling out supply orders for the reconstruction being undergone in the village.

Every now and then Sakura would stand up to top up his mug with tea, which he sipped quietly as he peered over his papers and watched her diligently work at the pile of work.

On this night in particular he was starring at her more often. His mind flittered to that previous morning.

He was summoned by the Hokage with great urgency.

'Kakashi it says here you are still on the roster for ANBU missions' Sarutobi spoke as he looked over Kakashi's file

'That is correct Hokage-sama'

'You haven't been on a mission for over three months.' Sarutobi sighed, he then looked up at Kakashi, 'I have a mission for you but its S-ranked. I don't exactly want to throw you in the deep end, especially for you being out of commission for a while. That being said I would have liked for you to start with two or three B-ranked missions then give S-ranked missions again, but my hands are tied.'

'I understand Hokage-sama, it is my duty as a shinobi of the village hidden in the leaves to uphold my responsibility as a ninja.'

'That it is' Sarutobi grumbled, 'I personally thought this mission would be best for you too.'

Sarutobi beckoned Kakashi to come to his desk and take the mission scroll, 'This mission has to do with your friend Kisosha-san'

Kakashi's eye narrowed as he heard these words, 'Is Sakura in any immediate danger?'

'That I cannot say, but as long as she is in the village she is safe.'

'Then…?' Kakashi questioned

'One of our ANBU squads upon returning to the village stumbled upon a grave matter. Her clan it seems had made a settlement on the border of Fire and Rain country. They were all killed. I'm afraid there is no such thing as the Sakaeru clan anymore – all that's left is Sakura.'

Sarutobi stood up with his back to Kakashi as he stared out the window into Konoha, 'I don't know if this was just a grim coincidence or that in some way their deaths are linked to the individual that attacked the village. I don't have the peace of mind to let this go undetected.'

He then turned to Kakashi, 'This mission I'm assigning you is only for you. You cannot tell anyone about this mission it is strictly confidential. I'm afraid you must also refrain from telling Sakura about her clan, her health has only just gotten better, you know her best. I would like you to do reconnaissance in that area and if you get any leads follow them as far as you can. I don't want you to leave a stone unturned.'

'So this is a long mission.' Kakashi chuckled humourlessly

'Three months at the very least. You leave in three days.'

Kakashi's heart stopped for that fleeting moment – _three months!?_

The Hokage was already walking out the door, 'I expect to receive a report once a week.'

The door slammed shut. Kakashi's fingers coiled dangerously around the mission scroll, how was he going to tell Sakura he was going on a mission – a mission he couldn't tell her about, let alone three months long.

That night he struggled to say a word to her about the mission. She didn't seem to notice as she was absorbed into her work.

Then there he was the second night, the day before he was due for his mission, drilling holes into her back. He had to tell her, he was scheduled to leave that following morning.

He stood from the bed and stared at the clock over head the dining table it was ten minutes to midnight. He shuffled slowly towards Sakura and took a seat on one of the spare chairs and stared at her fluid handwriting being printed on the pages.

She didn't look up as he sat down, she only continued her work. He just sat there and stared at her. It wasn't until she finished grading the final test did she look up.

'You've been drilling holes in my back for the past two nights Kakashi.' She said tiredly, 'Come on then what are you so afraid of telling me?'

She stretched in her seat and poured herself a cup of tea, and sipped silently as she stared at Kakashi.

'I'm leaving for a mission tomorrow morning.' Kakashi spoke gently

'It's bound to happen Kakashi, is that what you're so wound up about?' Sakura smiled cheekily.

Kakashi moved to get something out his pocket; he placed a key on the table and slid it towards her with his index finger.

Sakura's smile disappeared immediately, 'how long?' she said quietly as she turned the key in her fingers.

'You can come by here whenever you want. The plants on the window sill need to be watered every two days. The mail needs to be put in the box under my bed-'

'How _long _Kakashi' Sakura bit down her anger as Kakashi attempted to ignore the question.

'The duration of an ANBU mission depends on what's going on in the field – sometimes it can be longer than the pre set time.' Kakashi tried once again to skate around the question.

'_ANBU_? Kakashi you haven't been on a mission for three months and you just throw yourself into an S-ranked mission?!' Sakura spoke angrily, 'You're out of practice! Hell three months without missions is like a year without training. You're putting yourself in danger Kakashi. Can't you decline the mission? I mean at least do a few missions _then_ put your name back on the roster for ANBU.'

'The Hokage specifically wanted me to do this mission.' Kakashi spoke calmly

'And why is that Kakashi?' Sakura tried to calm herself down

'Confidential.'

Sakura bit her her lip and nodded slowly as she looked away from Kakashi, 'Please tell me you are at least going with somebody else.'

'I'm sorry'

Sakura's head whipped around, 'Dammit Kakashi is this some kind of sick joke? Because if it is, I'm not finding this funny at all.' Her eyes watered.

Kakashi moved to touch her shoulder but his hand stopped, 'I can't lose you Kakashi, not like this.'

'I'm not going to die' Kakashi tried to coax her

'Oh yeah? Just because you said that you think that 'yes now I won't definitely die'. No ninja in their right mind know if they will die or not – even genin know that.'

'Sakura I've been a ninja my whole life I think I can manage a simple recon mission.'

They were both standing at that moment, 'This is what I mean Kakashi. Look at you; look at what you've done to yourself. Whenever you get a mission it's always like this. It's as if nothing is important to you anymore, you'd throw your life away without a second glance for the sake of completing a mission.'

Kakashi had lost his temper at that moment, 'Isn't that our jobs as shinobi? Isn't that what you teach your student's, that you'd give your life for this village?'

'I'm not teaching my students to be martyrs Kakashi, I'm teaching them to see why we protect our village, something you obviously don't understand.'

'Enlighten me.' He growled softly

Sakura looked at him for a moment and raked her hand through her long pale tresses, 'We are not pawns Kakashi. We are people. There are people who love us, people who are counting on us to _come back_ in one piece – alive. It's true we must fight for our village, but to throw your life away recklessly…' She was quiet that moment as she looked down at their feet, 'Kakashi do you know what I'd do to myself if I let you go on this mission and you'd died. I'd kill myself Kakashi, I'd beat myself over and over thinking that I could've saved him from that fate.'

Kakashi grabbed both her shoulders gently, 'Kakashi I-I I'm not saying you're incapable as a ninja, I know that you are one of the most talented ninja in the whole of this village. But even an idiot wouldn't throw themselves into an S-ranked mission after not being active outside the village for so long.'

'If I could decline I would have, but the Hokage was insistent that I took the mission.' He spoke softly as Sakura wiped away at her tears.

'When will I see again?'

'In about three months'

Sakura turned away from him and began collecting her things, Kakashi stayed still.

The key was slipped into her flak jacket as she held her file of work in both arms. She hurried passed him and fumbled to put her sandals on which Kakashi realized were placed on the wrong feet.

'Sakura wait..' He held his arm out to catch her hand that opened the door.

'I just- Kakashi I can't do this anymore.' Her voice cracked, she turned around and looked at him, 'I guess I'm going to know how it felt like for you when I was in a coma.' Her lips wobbled, 'Only this time I'm going to say this, I love you.'

Kakashi froze in place with shock.

'I'm so selfish Kakashi aren't I? To love that is, to want you to stay here forever by my side. For you to die of old age and not on duty.'

Kakashi's mouth stood agape underneath his mask and then she said it again.

'I love you with every fiber of my being. If you die, I hold no purpose on living in this world anymore.' She whispered and sniffled, and quickly ran out the door in that moment not bothering to close the door. Leaving Kakashi to shiver and shake but not from the cool chilly air that swept through his apartment through the door.

'I love you too' he spoke quietly, 'I'm doing this because I love you, you stupid woman.'

Both of them couldn't sleep that night.

Kakashi managed to slip into unconsciousness for three hours before he was awoken by his biological clock. He grumbled as he shuffled into the bathroom for a quick shower, there wasn't exactly the best way to start a three month long mission.

He doubled checked his pack before he pulled on his ANBU uniform. Apprehension began to ebb into his mind as he tightened his arm guards, 'maybe this mission was a bad idea'.

The ANBU tattoo on his shoulder felt like it was burning his skin.

At that moment he pushed all the negative thoughts out of his mind as he pulled up his mask. If he was diligent enough he could finish the mission earlier he reminded himself.

He turned off all the lights in the apartment and lingered for a moment near the dining room table where he and Sakura sat only hours ago, he closed his eyes before releasing an exhale.

'I guess I'm not going to get to say good bye to you.' He thought.

He was happy he didn't pack light as he made his way to the village gates; the heavy clock he wore, seemed to block most of the morning chill from penetrating his skin.

As he rounded the corner a shiver ran up his spine when he saw Sakura standing at the gates, nobody else in sight.

She caught his gaze and began to walk towards him, closing the distance between them.

She was quiet as she starred at him, she looked tired he realized and immediately his eyes softened.

She tugged at the red scarf that caressed her neck and held it in her hands, 'Taka-san gave this to me before I went on my first mission. Whenever I wear it I always feel like he's there protecting me, I feel safer.'

She stood on her toes and gently draped it on Kakashi's shoulders and moved to wrap it around his neck, all this time Kakashi simply looked at her.

'It'll make me feel better knowing you won't get a cold on a mission.' She spoke gently she looked up at him, 'I was out of line yesterday. I should have realized this is hard on you too. Instead I-' She was abruptly cut off by Kakashi's embrace, he held her tightly to him pinning her arms to her sides.

'…'ashi' She muffled into his uniform

'Stop apologizing.' He spoke into her hair.

She moved her head away from his shoulder, 'what do you want me to do instead.'

He released her from the embrace and looked at her, 'I want you to take care of yourself for me.' He moved strands of her hair out of her face, and then he whispered, 'Because I can't stand to see the woman I love hurt herself anymore.'

Sakura began to tear up and shake gripping his fingers that were placed at the side of her face, 'You love me.' She bumbled

He brought his forehead to hers, 'It's the only thing I've been so sure of in my whole life.'

Her emerald eyes searched his pit less onyx orb, she shyly kissed his masked cheek gently, 'please please please come back to me, I can't lose you after we've gotten in so deep.' She breathed quietly.

His masked lips kissed her forehead gently and then he pecked the corner of her mouth, 'I promise when I come back I'll make things right.'

'_We'll _make things right.' Sakura corrected and she smiled softly, Kakashi's thumb traced her smile.

'Yes we will.' He spoke pleasantly squeezing her hand tenderly as she fixed the scarf around his neck.

'This isn't good bye' She spoke as they walked hand in hand to the gate

'No it isn't, it's simply just the beginning.' He replied kindly.

He embraced her one last time letting her cry into his shoulder quietly; after he was sure she had collected herself they shared a moment of silence before he disappeared into a puff of smoke.

'I'll be waiting Kakashi.' She spoke into the frosted wind, 'Watch over him for me Oji-san like you've watched over me and bring him back safe.'

.

.

.

Ok so did I finally deliver the much needed love factor in this story?

I'm happy I finally made them say it

I'm tired I shall speak later as I rambled in the beginning

I Hope you liked it

Please leave your comments in the **REVIEW **section

Until next time

Much love,

Oxza


	16. The seed called worry

You'll be surprised how well this story will fit into the original plot – I'm setting it up so it would almost be 'canon'

Any who I had my last day of high school yesterday – it was less dramatic than I had thought it would be and nowhere near as flamboyant as 'High School Musical'

Right now I can only update twice a week until I get back into the rhythm as I'm sorting things out in my life.

I love you all you beautiful beings and thanks for your kind support – you guys are the dearest dears :-)

This story itself is going to be a long multichapter – possibly 30 + chapters (as there is much plot set up and character development (ten years worth)) so I would like you guys to stick around and see the end and keep on supporting and being ever so patient (as you've always been).

Without further ado chapter ….16

-16-

Sakura woke up panting and sweating, her heart pounding in her ears. She fumbled at the blankets that encased her on the bed and stood up from the bed. She walked to the kitchen to pour herself a cup of water. She rinsed an empty glass that once held tea a few hours prior and filled it with water. She gulped the water savagely, water trickling down her chin as she drank. She placed the cup in the sink and let out a big exhale.

'I'm such a mess' She sighed to herself.

The frequency of these occurrences had become more concentrated for the past few days.

Kakashi had been gone for over three weeks.

In those three weeks she still dropped by Kakashi's apartment after teaching at the academy. It was a force of habit. When she finished her work, she'd be reluctant to leave. On her way back to Anko's apartment she'd spend time at her uncle's and Kushina's grave in silence. By the time she'd arrive to Anko's she'd have barely enough time to get three full hours of sleep.

Sometimes she wouldn't get a breath of sleep because of nightmares laced with Kakashi's voice and horrific scenes.

On the weekends she'd be at the Uchiha manor, helping Itachi. Itachi had been nominated by his father to partake in the Chuunin exams during the summer. She'd spend the mornings training him rigorously. Sakura was content and proud of his capacity as a ninja at such a young age, but at the same time unsure if it was right to shatter a child's innocence in order to become a ninja. She could only recall her own experience in that department with melancholy.

'I'm going to be a great ninja just like you Sakura-chan!' Itachi bubbled after their spar

'I'm sure you'll surpass me Itachi-kun, you've got something special.' She patted his head.

Itachi beamed, 'You really think so?'

'I _know_ so.'

Her afternoons were spent at the hospital getting to know Naruto better.

He had become accustomed to her she realized.

'He rarely smiles or laughs like that.' An old nurse spoke warmly over Sakura's shoulder as she held him in her arms. 'He loves you.'

The nurse had been assigned as his caretaker and had become well acquainted with Sakura during her frequent visits.

Sakura smiled down at the boy, 'And I love him. He's my best friend's child.'

Naruto's azure eyes were fixated on her long hair, his fat fingers tugging gently at them.

Sakura smiled gently then looked up at the nurse, 'Has he ever been taken outside this hospital room?' the pad of her thumb rubbing circles in his cheek.

The nurse sat down with fatigue, 'He's only taken down to the examination room on Tuesdays and Fridays. Other than that he stays here.'

'Not even a walk outside in the hospital gardens?' Sakura beckoned sadly, 'The poor boy needs some fresh air.'

'The hokage doesn't want him outside, he's afraid he may cause a commotion with the village citizens. It's too soon; the village is just getting back to where it used to be.' The nurse spoke knowingly.

'But he's just a child.' Sakura whispered, 'An innocent one.'

'When people mourn the loss of their loved ones, it's human nature for us to want to blame someone. At this point in time even though the Hokage made the village swear secrecy over the attack. To never tell Naruto about his parents or anything of the nine tails. They _all _know and they'll use their actions over words to make Naruto's life a living hell.'

Naruto had fallen asleep against her chest, his soft breaths tickling her neck.

'I just want to take him out once.' Sakura replied gently, 'I want him to meet his parents and to see where the bridge that he's named after.'

The nurse held Sakura's arm gently, 'You must love this boy as if he is your own. Know this, how will it look if you took him out the hospital – what will people say? What will the hokage say?!'

'I'll place us both under a henge, no one will know.' Sakura replied without missing a beat as she pushed Naruto's forelocks away from his face.

'Only because it's you Sakura.' The nurse sighed, 'I'm honestly too old for this. I'll give you an hour, no more than that, ok?'

Sakura beamed and already worked on the justu without any effort, within moments Naruto's and Sakura's hair became a chocolate brown. She also worked to change the hue of her eyes to the same blue of Naruto's eyes. She touched his cheeks, her chakra laced fingers fading the whisker marks on his cheeks.

'Do you have something I can wear; I can't exactly go walking around in my jounin uniform.' Sakura chuckled

'Just give me a minute.' The nurse disappeared into the hall and then came back with a bundle of clothing in her arms, 'I know you aren't much of a dress person, but this is all I can get you now.'

'No this is more than enough.' She passed Naruto to her and quickly undressed and wriggled the dress onto her form. It was a green floor length dress eerily similar to Kushina's attire during her pregnancy. It was sleeveless which made her self-conscious, 'Do you have jacket?'

The nurse handed her a shawl and Sakura slid it across her shoulders, she looked to the nurse who gave her a nod of approval.

'Don't leave or enter from the entrance you may look suspicious.' The nurse spoke as she handed Naruto to Sakura. 'Carry on now.'

Sakura quickly created a doppelganger of Naruto and placed it in the nurse's arms.

Sakura nodded and made her way towards the window, the nurse opened it for her, 'I'll be waiting here for you when you return, please be careful.'

'Yes ma'am.' Sakura replied

With that she slid out the window, her feet glowing with chakra as she made her way down the wall of the building which was thankfully in a quiet back alley.

She checked her and Naruto's henge before entering the busy street. It was an odd feeling seeing familiar faces that didn't recognize her.

'You have a beautiful son.' A voice cooed over her shoulder.

Sakura turned around to find Kurenai smiling kindly.

'I..uh thank you.' She mumbled.

She realized she hadn't really seen Kurenai since she returned to the village. Kurenai was training to become a jounin most of the time or she was with Asuma. She never got the chance to catch up with her.

'How old is he?'

'About two and a half months'

There was an awkward silence.

'I'm sorry my name is Kurenai, I shouldn't be asking these questions.' She blushed

'No no its fine, my name's Hana and my son's name is Menma.' Sakura spoke casually

'It must have been hard.' Kurenai said sadly

Sakura was confused, 'Sorry?'

'You said your son was born about two and half months ago – that's about the same time the village was attacked. It must have been hard having your child at a time of quos.'

'Oh' Sakura said quietly looking at Naruto's sleeping form.

'I'm sorry! I really shouldn't be bringing up such dark times; I just hope you didn't lose anyone in that tragedy.'

'No, we were very fortunate.' Sakura faked a smile.

'That's good. Not many children have _both_ parents, you're boy is very lucky.'

Sakura nodded looking anywhere but at Kurenai. Sakura then realized why she didn't really allow herself to catch up with Kurenai, there was something about her – the way she looked at you it was as if her eyes could judge the truth and see through you. It always made Sakura uncomfortable because Kurenai would always know if she was hiding something.

'Kurenai' A voice shouted across the street it was Asuma.

'I'm sorry I really need to go, I hope to see you and your son again sometime. I hope I didn't scare you or anything.' Kurenai said kindly

'It was nice meeting you.' Sakura said bluntly and moved without saying goodbye to Kurenai, she wasting precious time of Naruto's freedom.

Kurenai stood frozen in place by the woman's cold demeanor; Asuma gripped her shoulder, 'Are you alright?' He eyed her

'Something about that woman's eyes just unsettled me.' Kurenai looked to him, 'Something about them felt familiar, but I can't put my finger on it.'

'You're tired; you should go get some rest.' Asuma replied leading towards the direction of her apartment.

'You may be right…for some reason that woman reminded me of Sakura – that look in her eyes. It may be the fatigue talking though.'

'That it may be.'

'Have you seen her lately?' Kurenai queried

'Not that much. She works at the academy now. Sometimes when I'm on night watch I see her strolling back to Anko's and have a chat with her on the way there.'

Kurenai simply nodded

'You know you should really talk to her. I think now is the optimum oppritunity.' Asuma supplied genuinely

'Why's that?' Kurenai quirked her eyebrow at Asuma. They walked up the stairs of her apartment complex.

'Something tells me she's feeling lonely.'

'Where's Kakashi?' Kurenai asked

'Extended mission.' Asuma grumbled as he lit a cigarette.

'How extended?'Kurenai asked with a hint of understanding.

'It's an ANBU mission; you know how those missions aren't so much revolved around time but more of the completion of the mission.'

Kurenai moved to unlock her door but then turned around and plucked the cigarette from Asuma's lips. He exhaled a cloud of smoke lazily into her face. Kurenai didn't bat a lash, 'What aren't you telling me.'

Asuma moved to light another cigarette but Kurenai took the lighter and the box of cigarettes from his hands.

He stared at her sparingly, 'We haven't heard from him in a week. He's supposed to send a message out to the Hokage every week. The Hokage only received a letter via messenger hawk the first week but for the past two weeks nothing.'

Kurenai's mouth went agape, 'Wh-what. Has he told Sakura?'

'Like hell he would. He doesn't want to jump to conclusions. Sakura isn't exactly the first person anyone one would want to talk in regard of Kakashi and this mission.'

'So you're just going to leave her in the dark?!' Kurenai said flabbergasted, 'Asuma you can't do that to her she's lost so much-'

'That's exactly why we're staying quiet for now. Sakura won't know a thing. All she knows is that Kakashi will be away for at least 3 months. Until then she won't question a thing.' Asuma scratched at the stubble on his chin, 'The Hokage has prepared a squad if worse comes to worse. If we don't hear from Kakashi in the next week, he'll send out the squad.'

'Kami-sama' Kurenai whispered

'That's why Kurenai you have to try your best to be close to her, just in case something happens she'll have someone there for her.'

Kurenai's eyes went livid, 'Isn't this cruel? To keep this away from her and just keep her in the dark as we plan her future without Kakashi…this is terrible Asuma, and you know that. The hokage is your grandfather I'm sure you can talk him into telling Sakura.'

'Do you really want to do that Kurenai? Do you honestly think that telling Sakura about the plausibility that Kakashi is dead is a sane option?'

'No, but how can you be so calm about the notion that your best friend could be dead?'

'I'm sorry that I seem that way – but I assure you I'm not.' Asuma said coldly, 'I'll see you tomorrow Kurenai.'

'What about dinner?'

'Hunger is my last worry tonight.'

And with that he left, the cigarette box and lighter still in her hands.

.

.

.

After visiting the Great Naruto Bridge, Sakura took Naruto to the memorial stones of his late parents'.

'Good afternoon Minato-san and Kushina-san' She said quietly as she sat on the grass with Naruto in her lap.

She looked around her in that moment to make sure they were alone and then dropped the henge on her and Naruto.

'I brought Naruto-kun today to visit.' She smiled wistfully and then cooed at Naruto, 'Say hello to your mother and father Naruto-kun.'

Naruto gurgled joyfully.

'He's such a beautiful boy' She spoke to the two stones, 'I know that he'll make something of himself in the future, he has that spark that you both held in your eyes.'

Sakura sat quietly as she allowed Naruto to touch the stones that had his parents' names carved in.

'Namikaze Minato' she whispered in his ear as he touched his father's marble tomb.

She teared up slightly, 'Uzumaki Kushina.' She choked.

It was as if in that moment Naruto understood her as he held her finger tightly, his azure eyes looking into hers.

She smiled at Naruto and held him close as she stood, 'We have to go, but Naruto and I will visit soon, rest easy.'

Sakura formed the henge once again and began making her way back to the hospital.

The nurse was waiting for her in the room, 'Thank you' she relayed to the nurse as she passed Naruto into her arms.

She smiled gently as Sakura, 'I think maybe next week you and Naruto can go out again.'

Sakura's eyes brightened and she smiled, 'I'd really like that.'

She kissed Naruto's forehead and began to change into her jounin uniform dropping the henge during the process which caused Naruto's doppelganger to dissipate in a puff of smoke.

She said her last goodbyes to Naruto and the nurse and then made her way to Kakashi's apartment.

On the way to Kakashi's, she ordered a meal to go from Ichiraku's

'What, my favorite customer isn't going to stick around?' Teuchi mused

'Not tonight, I'm just tired.' Sakura said truthfully.

'Don't sweat it kid. Take it easy now.' Teuchi chided as he passed her a parcel that held her meal.

'Will do' She gave him a lazy smile.

When she got to Kakashi's apartment, hunger was the last thing on her mind, as waves of exhaustion passed over her.

'Looks like I'm not going to make it to Anko's tonight.' She grumbled

She was unsure whether or not it was ok to invite herself to sleep in Kakashi's bed, but her mind was blurring and she fumbled at her flak jacket and stripped down to her long sleeved jounin shirt, pants abandoned by the bed.

'He can just change the sheets when he gets back.' She mumbled out loud as if to reassure herself that she made the right choice. Within seconds she had fallen fast asleep.

In the early hours before dawn as she stood in the kitchen wiping away at her chin of water, she sighed.

Her mind recalling the nightmare that plagued her sleep.

'He's fine Sakura.' She comforted herself.

But her will was not assured; she looked at the leaking tap, 'Please be ok Kakashi.' She whispered with worry.

'_Please'_

_._

_._

_._

Yes we have drama

I suck I know

But this is a romance/drama fic

So there will be drama

Of course it won't always be like this

Hope you liked the chapter

Please leave your comments in the **REVIEW** section

Until next time

Much love

Oxza


	17. A man's best friend

I will do the filler request probably next chapter – I just didn't want to leave you guys hanging for too long. (Even_ I_ get on edge when there's a cliffhanger that I wrote lol )

This is the request :)

"…_And if I may suggest, I'd love to see a filler chapter with Sakura in the classroom trying to control her students or something...no pressure, I'd just like a bit of comedy to break up these feels…" _

She said 'may' _so_ she used her manners _so_ I guess I can't turn it down :-)

SO hopefully next chapter or the following I shall write this request – it seems like an exciting chapter to write and a great way to break away the influx of drama filled feels (that was a mouth full) as the person said :)

Any who – once again thank you for the beautiful reviews you beautiful bunch – I can't believe we made it to chapter 17 – this has taken a lot of dedication from my part but I honestly wouldn't have charged on (so to speak) if it weren't for your support.

Without further ado chapter 17

-17-

Kakashi crouched against a wall in an abandoned home. For the past week he had established it as his base camp.

He would go into town to have conversations with the locals asking of anything suspicious and anything they knew of Sakura's clan.

'They were a private bunch.' An old man grumbled as he and Kakashi shared a cup of tea, 'Only four or five of them would come into town once a week to get groceries and other necessities. Other than that it's as if they weren't here.'

'Did anything change in the village when they arrived?' Kakashi queried

The old man looked at him thoughtfully, 'My grandson is the lord of this village. Of course being from Konoha my grandson couldn't turn them down, as they are in fire country. You know that silly law passed by our ancestors that allowed any person living in fire country to seek refuge or live in any village within fire country, and the lord or daimo had to allow them in whether they wanted to or not. Non-negotiable.'

Kakashi simply nodded

'Any who what's a young man like doing around here in these parts? I'm guessing you're a ninja with all these questions you're asking.' The old man jabbed Kakashi in the ribs gently with his elbow for good measure. 'Is this one of your missions your Hokage has forced upon you?'

Kakashi smiled under his mask and nodded. He didn't feel the means to be suspicious or cautious around the old man.

'So your mission is to find the killers or killer of the Sakaeru clan?'

'You could say that.'

'I'll tell you one thing one man you aren't the first to come around these parts for the same reason.' The old man said dangerously.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed but the man patted him lightly on the shoulder, 'You're different from all of them though, that I am sure. None of them bothered to stay for tea, they just wanted answers, which I did not give them.'

'Do you know what villages they are from?' Kakashi beckoned

'Unfortunately no, they were not wearing any distinguishable clothing. Not even clan symbols. I fear they may just be rogue ninja looking for a bounty.'

'But the whole clan is dead.' Kakashi whispered

'All but one' The old man said sagely looking straight ahead

Kakashi's blood ran cold, 'Sakura' he whispered under his breath.

The old man perked up, 'Ah so you know her. Close friend of yours?'

Kakashi just nodded solemnly, 'Yes'

'Is she safe?'

'She's staying in the village.'

'Konoha is the safest place for her now.' The old man looked at Kakashi, 'I will tell you all I can, but hear this after I tell you all I can, leave. Don't come back to this village or near this village, its too dangerous. My grandson has been telling me the same but I can't leave this small village where I've lived all my life.'

'You mean to say-'

'We are afraid we may be targeted next by this so called unknown force. I fear that this is the same person that attacked your village and killed the Sakaeru clan. This person is probably attempting to reap all of Fire country and let out blood give rise to a new era.'

Kakashi's eyes widened.

'We did not know the Sakaeru clan was killed until one of the Konoha ninja came to inform us. As I've said we rarely saw them so we suspected nothing when they did not make an appearance in the village for more than a week.'

The old man seemed to age as he progressed more into the retelling of the events, 'We initially believed they died of poisoning as there were not any physical wounds inflicted. By that time your village's ninja had left. When our village coroner did an autopsy, he found no trace of poison in their system. Which confused us even more.' The old man sighed, 'We decided to leave the case open and the next day we'd do a mass burial for the clan.'

'The following morning there was a fire burning in their district. It had burnt down the entire district and all the bodies had disintegrated into ashes. It was the most horrific thing that has ever happened in this village. There was no evidence left of the existence of the Sakaeru clan. I believe the act was arson, I am certain.'

The old man took a sip of his now cold tea to relieve his parched throat, 'After that, this village had an influx of random ninja wanting to know of the Sakaeru clan, specifically your friend Sakaeru Sakura. She's in the bingo book you know and has a huge price tag on her, and so are you.'

Kakashi snorted at the old man remembering the day he found out he had been placed in the bingo book after some short comings in Rain and Earth country. All his male friends seemed jealous, 'you're a fifteen year old bad ass aren't you Kakashi' Genma growled, 'You just always find a way to get the ladies don't you? Cocky little bastard.'

He was nearly twenty now. Oh how the years went by.

Kakashi was pulled from his thoughts as the man continued, 'I turned all of them away, I told them I wouldn't be so willing to allow a citizen of the land of fire to be sold out. They all gave me death wishes. The Sakaeru district now has been cleared, but no one will go near it. It's almost taboo.'

'These are dangerous times young man, do not take them lightly because of your youth. That is all I can tell you, you must hurry and leave. I believe we've been watched for the past half hour.' The old man said calmly, 'I also wouldn't be surprised if any of your messages have been intercepted for your village, people are very cunning.'

Kakashi clenched his fist and moved to stand up, 'Thank you for the tea.' He spoke kindly

'Ah its nice to have tea with someone for a change. I haven't drunk tea with someone since my wife passed away, so this was refreshing. Take care of yourself young man.'

Kakashi gave a curt nod and quickly from the corner of his eye saw their observer move. Kakashi casually meshed with the bustling crowds in the villages as to throw the man off. Kakashi created a doppelganger for good measure and quickly sprinted towards his base camp, leaving the doppelganger to wonder around the village.

As he ran into the abandoned home he quickly summoned Pakkun.

'Long time no see boss.' The pug chided, 'who are you running from now?' as he saw Kakashi fumbling for his belongings into his pack.

'I don't have time. I'm on an ANBU mission – recon. Hokage sent me out to find out who killed the Sakaeru clan – yes Sakura's clan. He wanted me to see if there was any connection between their deaths and the man who attacked the village. I'm being followed. My messages to the hokage have been intercepted.'

Kakashi paused for a minute as he pulled on his cloak and pack and looked Pakkun in the eyes, 'I need you to hurry to Konoha and rely a message to the Hokage that I am OK. Tell him that the messages have been intercepted and that I'll be using you as a means of communication. I'm giving you four days to get to Konoha and then I'm going to summon you got it?'

'Yes sir.'

'Go now, hurry I don't have much time.'

'Take care of yourself Kakashi. There are three people inclosing around the building.'

Pakkun sprinted out the home and Kakashi summoned the rest of his dogs, 'I hope you guys haven't gone rusty on me.' He humoured

'Nice of you to remember us.' Akino grumbled

Kakashi crouched down, 'You all know the situation?' he murmured quietly

'We can take care of em' you just go on ahead.' Shiba boomed

Kakashi nodded and patted them all on the head, 'I'm counting on all of you.'

They all bowed and then sprinted out the home to locate their assailants. Kakashi crouched against the wall, adrenaline pumping in his blood. He waited for a big explosion and then he sprinted out the house and began jumping between trees.

'Barely a month and this is happening.' He grumbled as he heightened his senses. He was heavily relying on Pakkun to rely the message; he didn't want his village to think he was dead. He didn't want her to think he was dead.

He didn't know where he was to go next, with no leads or any evidence. Though he begged to differ as he felt a ninja sprinting towards him, 'what are these guys' angle.' He thought. There was obviously something more to just wanting his bounty, his ninja instincts told him otherwise.

They knew something. They were trying to eliminate him from the possibly finding out that 'something'

Kakashi sighed under his mask and he quickly turned around began to execute a justu with his hands in a mind boggling speed, he couldn't kill him but he could sedate the ninja that was following him, he needed information.

He opened his eye to reveal his sharingan and the ninja froze mid step, 'Water style chained dragon justu.' Kakashi spoke and within seconds the assailant was captured and incased in a prison of water.

Kakashi hopped down from the tree branch and looked at the struggling man.

'You'll die of suffocation.' Kakashi spoke calmly, the man choked under the water.

'If you tell me what I want, I'll let you live.' Kakashi stepped closer, he then summoned chakra to his hand creating Chidori, 'Of course I can speed up your death. I'm pretty kind compared to other ninja.'

The man's eyes widened, and then he frantically began to nod his head.

Kakashi withdrew his Chidori, 'I'm happy that you understand.'

He released the justu but quickly bound the man as to not have him attack him or run away. He allowed the man a few minutes to catch his breath.

'Now you're going to tell me everything, starting with who assigned you to kill me.'

The ninja gulped, 'I don't know what you're talking about.'

'That's a real shame. I'll give you another minute before I ask the question again. I fear that next time if you answer the same, well you won't have to worry about me asking the question again.'

The man shivered as he looked at Kakashi's smiling eyes.

'I-I'll tell you'

'Make it quick. Don't think I'm dumb enough to know your waiting me out so your little friends can come and back you up. You've got two minutes. Talk.'

The man winced. He licked his lips over his cracked lips and began to speak.

.

.

.

After sleeping that one night in Kakashi's apartment, Sakura requested a day off of work. She needed the day to recuperate and rest up. Since Kakashi left, she always made sure every second of her day was filled so she would be doing something and not thinking about him so much but it was hard because her sleep was always plagued with him.

She stood up from Kakashi's bed and walked towards the dining room table that held the parcel of food she had bought at Ichiraku's the previous night . She moved to the kitchen and brought out her pot that was hidden in the cupboard. She couldn't help but laugh.

She opened the parcel and the container sealed within it into the pot. Cold stew and noodles plopped into the bottom of the pot. She cranked up the heat and covered the pot.

She walked towards the bed to put on her pants and placed her flak jacket on one of the dining room table chairs. She opened all the windows in the apartment as to let in some fresh air.

She moved to water the plants. She rolled up her sleeves and pulled up her hair as she went to fill the watering can in the kitchen. She checked on the stew in the pot that was beginning to boil and bubble.

Pakkun ran to the Hokage tower without slowing down, when the Hokage saw him to say he was relieved was an understatement.

After speaking with the hokage and relying what Kakashi had told him, Pakkun decided since he had one day left before he'd be summoned he'd rest up from the long journey.

As he made his way towards Kakashi's apartment, he halted. The windows of the apartment were open and the smell of a stew brewed in the air. Who was in Kakashi's apartment?

Pakkun quickly ran up the stairs of the apartment complex and knocked at the door with haste.

Sakura began pouring the stew into a bowl when she heard a knock. She froze slightly but then collected herself and placed the pot back on the stove as her feet padded towards the front door.

As Pakkun heard footsteps coming closer to the door Pakkun readied himself to attack the person.

Sakura opened the door quickly and steeled herself for what was to come, but not this. She felt a weight push her back and causing her to fall to the floor. When she opened her eyes she was shocked, 'P-Pakkun? What are you doing here? Where's Kakashi.'

The pug sheepishly stepped off of Sakura and hung his head in embarrassment, 'Sorry Sakura I didn't know you were here, I should've known.'

Sakura sat up and rubbed the pug behind the ears, 'Is everything alright?' Her eyebrows knitted, 'Is Kakashi alright?'

'Yes he's fine, I just came back to relay a message to the hokage from Kakashi.'

Sakura nodded slowly, 'You must've travelled far.'

She stood up and Pakkun gave her a lazy nod, 'Kakashi is a slave driver no doubt about it.'

Sakura smiled gently, 'are you here for long?'

'About another day.' He sighed as he walked into the apartment to lie in Kakashi's bed; he smelled Sakura's scent on the covers _'smells fresh, did she sleep here?'_

Pakkun looked up as his nose picked up another scent. Sakura brought him a bowl of stew, 'I have the day off today, so looks like it's just you and me.'

She placed the bowl on the ground as she sat down on the ground as well with her own bowl of stew.

Pakkun stepped down from the bed drooling at the smell of stew and then he looked up at Sakura with a smile, 'Your company is nothing to complain about.'

'I'll take that as a compliment.' Sakura chuckled

'Many people would.' Pakkun spoke smugly before devouring the bowl of stew.

'It's really good to see you Pakkun.' She said softly

Pakkun looked up from his bowl and licked at the stew around his mouth, 'He's doing alright Sakura don't you worry about him.'

Sakura set her bowl down to the side, 'It's funny when people tell me to not worry about him I worry more.'

'He isn't any better.' Pakkun grumbled as he saw the girl's demeanor turn into angst, 'Oi if you keep that bowl of stew there I'm going to eat it.'

Sakura laughed, 'There's more in the pot.'

Pakkun's eyes widened, 'There's more?! Well what are you waiting for kid put me some more!'

'Well aren't you one for manners.' Snorted as she stood with Pakkun's bowl

'You try running three days straight to Konoha without any food.'

'I wouldn't though, you better be not be eating from my bowl.' Sakura laughed from the kitchen

'It didn't have your name on it.'

Sakura sighed and smiled to herself.

.

.

.

.

Hope you liked the chapter :-)

Leave your comments in the **REVIEW **section

Until next time

Much love

OXZA


End file.
